Una Ultima Esperanza
by Anya Drakovich
Summary: comienza el ultimo año para los merodeadores, y con él nuevas historias de amor y desamor ¿aceptará finalmente Lily salir con James?¿conseguirá alguien domar a Sirius?¿se enamorara Remus?. para Hogwarts este año no es un año normal, es el año de la competición de las casas, 6 chicos representaran Griffindor contra las demás casas ¿quien ganará? entra y descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

Cap-1 Comienza el Ultimo Año

-James como no bajes inmediatamente te castigo sin la escoba nueva—gritó Dorea Potter para que su hijo pudiera oírla, a su lado su marido Charlius la miró con mala cara.

-cariño no puedes castigarle con otra cosa que no sea el Quidditch

-ese estúpido deporte es lo único que te importa Charlius?—preguntó Dorea mirando amenazadoramente a su marido

-por su puesto que no querida solo digo…-dijo Charlus tragando en seco aterrorizado de su mujer.

Esta le ignoró y volvió a mirar al techo de su casa.

-el castigo también va por ti Sirius—dijo de nuevo la mujer amenazando a su hijo postizo

Sirius y James bajaron corriendo las escaleras tirando todo a su paso.

-lo siento mama—dijeron los dos chicos a la vez

-a sido culpa de James—dijo Sirius poniendo cara inocente—se estaba mirando al espejo y no conseguía sepáralo de su reflejo.

Charlius detrás de su esposa contuvo la risa

-eso es mentira e sido yo quien a tenido que separarte de tu reflejo

-no es…

-callaos lo dos os quiero en el coche ya—ordenó la mujer ambos chicos se sentaron en el coche muy dócilmente mirando el suelo—estos chicos van a volverme loca un día—dijo divertida la mujer a su marido.

Charlius rodeó por la espalda a su esposa y besó el cuello de ella divertido.

-a veces creo que deberías ser tu quien diera clases a los Aurores novatos y no yo, estoy seguro de que te harían mas caso

-anda calla y vámonos a la estación que a esta paso llegamos tarde.

Los señores Potter entraron en el coche donde Sirius y James hablaban animadamente, hacía un año que Sirius se había mudado a su casa, y no había hecho mas que traer alegría, James estaba radiante de contento por que así no se aburría mientras que Dorea y Charlius no paraban de reir de la cantidad de trastadas que hacían entre los dos. La verdad era que los Potter consideraban a Sirius como su hijo desde que James se lo presentó en primero y por eso iba a hacer algo muy especial por él, habían querido decírselo en casa, pero conocían lo suficiente a Sirius como para saber que no le gustaba llorar y aquello que iba a decirle le iba a emocionar.

-bien chicos hay algo que nos gustaría deciros antes de que os valláis a Hogwarts—dijo Charlius empezando la conversación

Los chicos en la parte de atrás del vehículo se quedaron en silencio.

-la primera es que, Dorea y yo lo hemos pensado y…Sirius, queremos adoptarte legalmente, que a partir de ahora seas Sirius Orion Potter ¿te gustaría?—preguntó el hombre.

Los señores Potter esperaron un minuto para que los dos jóvenes entendieran lo que les estaban proponiendo

-¿Sirius pasaría a ser mi hermano legalmente?—preguntó James con un tinte de esperanza en la voz

-si…si el quiere claro—dijo Dorea con una sonrisa, ni su esposo ni ella miraron a la parte de atrás del coche para que Sirius (que era demasiado orgulloso) no se avergonzara cuando se pusiera sentimental como él lo decía.

-hablan en serio?—preguntó Sirius con voz trémula, James a su lado le dio un ligero golpecito en la espalda como signo de compañerismo.

-por su puesto que si Sirius no lo diríamos si no fuera en serio—dijo Charlius.

-sabes que te queremos tanto como queremos a James, eres casi mas nuestro hijo que el hijo de esa bruja que tienes por madre, te queremos todos y queremos que te quedes con nosotros—dijo Dorea.

Se hizo el silencio en el coche durante un momento, Sirius con los ojos humedecidos miró a James como buscando permiso, lo que encontró en los ojos de su amigo fue un asentimiento muy entusiasta

-sería para mi un honor llevar el apellido Potter—dijo emocionado Sirius.

Charlius y Dorea sonrieron ampliamente aunque su sonrisa no era ni la mitad de grande que la de James.

-bien, en ese caso empezaremos cuanto antes los trámites, aunque tengo que decirte que será difícil, cuando tu madre se entere probablemente pondrá un montón de trabas para que no podamos adoptarte pero no te preocupes no desistiremos hasta que seas nuestro—dijo Dorea

-si, confía en nosotros Sirius y sabes que mi esposa es muy cabezota—dijo Charlius con una sonrisa mirando a los chicos, por su puesto se ganó una colleja por parte de su esposa.

Y los chicos se rieron.

-la segunda cosa de la que queríamos hablaros era sobre vuestro comportamiento en Hogwarts, y no, no vamos a echaros la bronca por que sabemos que no nos haréis caso, pero si quiero que escuchéis lo que tenemos que deciros—dijo Charlius

-Charlius y yo nos hacemos mayores y queremos nietos, un montón de nietos—dijo Dorea mirando amenazadoramente a los chicos—así que tenéis un año para asentar la cabeza con una buena chica los dos u os castigaré de por vida me habéis oído?

-pero mama, yo soy un alma libre—dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero.

-de eso nada jovencito—dijo divertida Dorea—quiero que este año intentes encontrar a una buena chica si no la encuentras pues nada pero quiero que lo intentes de acuerdo?—preguntó Dorea mirando a Sirius.

-lo intentaré—dijo Sirius suspirando.

-bien en cuanto a ti James, si realmente te gusta la chica Evans empieza a comportarte como un hombre y sedúcela de forma delicada y no como una elefante en un cacharrería que es lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora

James se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió a su madre

-bien, dejado ese punto claro os voy a entregas algo a los dos.

Dorea sacó de su bolso dos cajitas de terciopelo una roja y la otra negra

-en estas cajas están los anillos matrimoniales de la familia—le entregó la negra a James—estos son los anillo de matrimonio de los Potter que pasan de generación en generación uno de los anillos era mío pero espero que para el año que viene lo lleve puesto Lily Evans. En cuanto a ti Sirius—le entregó la cajita roja, Sirius la cogió como si se tratase de una bomba de relojería—son los anillos de matrimonio de mi familia, la rama buena de la familia Black, probablemente no quieras tener novia ni asentar la cabeza, pero me gustaría que lo intentaras, guárdalos bien.

Ambos chicos cogieron los anillos y los miraron, en cada caja había dos anillos uno claramente femenino y el otro mas masculino, y aunque no parecían tener muchas similitudes eran increíblemente parecidos y hermosos.

-gracias—dijeron los dos a la vez, aunque James lo dijo en un tono mucho mas agradecido que Sirius.

-bien chicos que bromas habéis pensado para este nuevo año?—preguntó Chalius muy contento, por su puesto eso le sirvió para ganarse una buena colleja de parte de su esposa

-Charlius no les des ideas.

Los dos jóvenes se rieron al ver como el matrimonio discutía de forma divertida.

-Lily como no te des prisa en bajar no llegaremos a tiempo—llamó Jane Evans a su hija menor (N.A. no se como se llama la madre de Lily Evans así que me lo inventé).

-ya voy mama, es que no encuentro mi varita

El señor Evasn suspiró cansado.

-Petunia tenemos ya una edad devuélvele la varita a Lily—dijo William Evan a su hija mayor, que, como cada vez que iban a llevar a Lily a la estación estaba de morros.

-por que iba yo a coger la cosa asquerosa esa que utiliza en su colegio de anormales.

-Tuney no llames así a Lily o te castigo sin ver a Vernon un mes—dijo el señor Evans en un tono amenazador a su hija mayor.

-¡la encontré!—gritó Lily bajando las escaleras precipitadamente—estaba en el baño que está al lado de la habitación de Petunia ¿si vas a robarme la varita para fastidiarme por lo menos podías ser mas inteligente a la hora de esconderla—dijo mordazmente Lily a su hermana.

-yo no e tocado…

-¡Basta las dos!

-pero papa Lily me está acusando—protestó Petunia en un tono infantil.

-ya basta Petunia, estoy harto, de que trates tan mal a tu hermana

-pues entonces no me obligues a tener que ir con vosotros a esa estación llena de bichos raros—dijo Petunia furiosa—déjame quedarme aquí.

-te piensas que soy tonto—dijo el señor Evans tan furioso como su hija—en el momento en el que pongamos un pie fuera irás a verte con Vernon y estás castigada una semana por lo que hiciste en la ultima reunión familiar.

-no fue para tanto no dramatices

-le dijiste a toda la familia que Lily va a un colegio para discapacitados te parece poco—gritó en ese momento la señora Evans—estas castigada una semana y como no dejes de quejarte y entres en el coche el castigo se alargará un mes ¿me has oído?

-si—gruñó Petunia saliendo de la casa y entrando en el coche con un portazo

Los señores Evans suspiraron cansadamente.

-lo siento Lils—dijo el señor Evans besando la cabeza de su pequeña hija—ignora a tu hermana. No dejes que te amargue.

Todos entraron en el coche.

-Petunia, una ultima cosa, cuando estemos en la estación quiero que te comportes de forma impecable y amablemente con los magos o se te alargará el castigo ¿me has oído?

Petunia fulminó a su madre con la mirada

-si

-bien—dijo la señora Evans, luego se volvió para mirar a su marido—recuerda que tenemos que pasar a recoger a Sharon antes de ir a la estación

-genial encima llevaremos a una de las amigas anormales de Lily-gruñó Petunia

-Petunia como vuelva a oírte despotricar contra tu hermana las llevas te quedó claro?—regañó el señor Evans

-como es que vamos a buscar a Sharon?—preguntó Lily a sus padres, Shanon era una de sus mejores amigas se conocían incluso antes de ir a Hogwarts, su madre y la madre de Shanon habían ido al mismo instituto de jóvenes, pero a diferencia de Lily que era hija de muggles, Sharon era mestiza, su madre era muggle pero su padre era un mago.

-ayer me llamó su madre y me dijo que no podían llevarla a la estación y si podíamos hacerlo nosotros.

-bien así tendré alguien entretenido con quien hablar—dijo Lily mirando mal a su hermana.

-Lily, no la provoques—dijo la señora Evans—por cierto cariño, has pensado ya si vas a aceptar las cita de ese chico que siempre te está pidiendo salir?

-no—dijeron el señor Evans y Lily a la vez

Jane fulminó a su marido con la mirada.

-mi hija es demasiado joven para tener novio—dijo el hombre rápidamente.

-tu hija tiene la misma edad que tenía Petunia cuando comenzó con Vernon—contrarrestó Jane.

-pero…

-nada de peros Will.

-vale, papa no puede protestar, pero yo si—dijo Lily—no voy a salir con él

-por que no? Dale una oportunidad, es el ultimo año que mal puede hacerte

Lily no respondió, pero los señores Potter podían hacerse una idea de que era lo que le asustaba a Lily a realmente enamorarse del joven.

Sharon McQueen recogió las ultimas cosas que necesitaría para el colegio justo en el momento en que sonaba la puerta. Se miró en el espejo de la entrada antes de salir para ver si estaba presentable.

Sharon McQueen tenía el pelo castaño oscuro por los hombros, los ojos era azules claritos, era una joven muy guapa muchos, habían sido los que habían salido con ella pero la joven parecía tener alergia al compromiso y apenas duraba con el mismo hombre unos días.

El timbre volvió a sonar, al abrir la puerta vio a William Evans el padre de su mejor amiga.

-hola señor Evans—dijo Sharon con una gran sonrisa

-hola Sharon te he dicho mil veces que me llames Will, venga Lily tiene unas ganas enormes de verte

Sharon entró en el coche al lado de Lily y ambas chicas se abrazaron.

-te he echado de menos—dijo Lily abrazándola

-Lily fui a tu casa hace tres semanas—dijo divertida Sharon

-y fueron tres semanas excesivamente largas—dijo Lily como única respuesta

-hola Petunia—saludó amablemente Sharon.

Sharon y Petunia se odiaban pero a diferencia de Petunia, Sharon sabía ser la mejor actriz del mundo para fingir amabilidad.

-bien chicas emocionadas con vuestro ultimo año?—preguntó el señor Evans cuando entró en el coche después de colocar las maletas de Sharon

-si, tengo unas ganas enormes de que empiece el curso—dijo emocionada Sharon—y este año estoy decidida a que Lily tenga un buen novio

-Sharon no empecemos—protestó Lily mirando suplicantemente a Sharon

-tienes razón, voy a esperar a que también esté Rose con nosotras para que me de la razón

Lily miró a sus padres fingiendo estar horrorizada.

-papa, todavía estoy a tiempo de quedarme e casa?—preguntó fingiendo miedo

Todos estallaron en carcajadas…bueno, todos excepto Petunia.

-Lunático!—llamó James a Remus por encima del barullo de la estación, todavía no habían entrado en el andén 9 ¾ estaban justo en la entrada de la estación, todavía tenían que atravesar un enorme mar de gente.

-Cornamenta, Canuto no habéis llegado tarde, eso si que es raro—dijo Remus mirando divertido a sus amigos, estos le fulminaron con la mirada-¿habéis visto a Peter?

-creo que estaba enfermo y que iba a tardar un par de días en venir—dijo James que había recibido una carta del otro miembro del grupo—por cierto has visto a Lily?

Remus puso los ojos en blanco mientras Sirius bufaba.

-James amigo ni si quiera hemos pasado la barrera y ya me estás preguntando eso? Dame tiempo por lo menos a llegar al compartimento de los prefectos—dijo Remus sonriendo a su amigo—un placer volver a veros señores Potter

-igualmente Remus, deberías empezar a llamarnos por nuestro nombres o nos enfadaremos—dijo Charlius

-de acuerdo lo intentaré

-¡Lily cariño como no vallas mas despacio vamos a perdernos todos—dijo la señora Evans por encima de griterío de la gente pasando muy cerca de los Potter.

James en cuanto oyó el nombre de Lily se distraje buscando a la joven que iba con un carrito corriendo detrás de McQeen, ambas parecían muy divertidas corriendo entre la gente.

-dios mío valla dos idiotas que tengo por amigos—dijo Sirius mirando a Remus y James que se habían quedado embobados mirando a las chicas pues, Remus Lupin estaba bastante interesado en la seductora Sharon.

-ya podías parecerte mas a ellos—protestó Dorea—estoy segura de que James me traerá nietos pero de ti no me los espero—dijo la mujer derrotada.

-bien vamos chicos que el tren se va sin nosotros—dijo Charlius arrastrando a los jóvenes hacía el andén 9 ¾.

-Lady Rosalie el coche la espera—dijo Thomas

Rosalie heredera del ducado de Norfolk miró a su abuela, esperando de esta alguna indicación de que no estuviera de acuerdo en su marcha, como no dijo nada fue ella la que habló.

-con su permiso me retiro debo llegar puntual a coger el tren—dijo Rosalie mientras dejaba suavemente y sin hacer ruido la taza de te en la mesilla justo enfrente suya.

-bien, puedes retirarte—dijo su abuela en un tono monocorde sin retirar la vista del libro que tenía entre manos

Rose se levantó elegantemente y caminó en silencio hasta la puerta donde le esperaba Thomas, su criado.

-Rosalie—llamó su abuela, la joven se detuvo y miró a su abuela

-desea algo abuela?—preguntó formalmente Rosalie a su abuela

-no olvides que a pesar de ir a ese colegio debes seguir cumpliendo con las obligaciones para con la familia

-si abuela

-eso incluye que mantengas correspondencia con Lord Jonathan Colhaund duque de Belmort

-¿habéis elegido a ese joven como mi pretendiente?—preguntó Rose algo alterada entre la indignación y la incredulidad.

La Duquesa de Norfolk miró severamente su nieta.

-no utilices ese tono conmigo Rosalie.

-lo lamento abuela—dijo la joven rápidamente esperando no haber contrariado demasiado a su abuela, guardándose su mal humor.

La señora mayor pareció relajarse ante el tono sumiso de su nieta.

-todavía no tengo decidido quien sería un buen pretendiente para ti, Lord Colhaund es un joven de los mas apuesto y heredero de una de las mayores fortunas. Pero no es definitivo. A lo largo del año te enviaré diferentes cartas de posibles pretendientes que yo e elegido en navidades me dirás quien te gustó mas y se iniciarán las negociaciones con la familia, espero que para dentro de dos años como mucho estés casada y asentada

-no pretendo ser descortés abuela, pero no creo que sea conveniente que me case con un hombre no mágico, podría descubrir mi secreto

-en cuanto te cases toda la magia desaparecerá yo misma romperé tu varita si es necesario para volver a la normalidad

-pero…-protestó Roselie, por su puesto fue un gran error.

Su abuela se levantó enfurecida.

-te atreves a desobedecerme?

-no abuela yo…

-ni se te ocurra contrariarme Rosalie, te estoy dando mas oportunidades de las que le di a tu madre y también mas libertad por que eres una chica decente a diferencia de la golfa de tu madre, pero no toleraré ni un gramo de insubordinación por tu parte o te sacaré de ese estúpido colegio yo misma ¿entendiste?

-si abuela lamento mucho que mi pregunta le haya importunado, no volverá a ocurrir.

-eso espero, ahora márchate y vete pensando en todos los preparativos de tu presentación en sociedad que se llevará a cabo al finalizar este año.

Roselie abandonó rápidamente la pequeña salita del té donde su abuela tenía le costumbre torturarla entes de que se fuera a Hogwarts.

Thomas detrás de ella era tan silencioso como una sombra.

-tu ropa está preparada y las maletas están en el coche.

-gracias Thomas

Roselie cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Se miró al espejo antes de cambiar radicalmente.

Su nombre verdadero era Lady Rosalie Cramger heredera del Ducado de Norfolk, y en la corte inglesa la llamaban Lady Rosalie, pero desde que a los 11 años que le mandaron la carta a Hogwarts, su nombre en el colegio había sido Rose Green pues nadie debía saber que era la heredera de una de las mayores fortunas británicas, para el mundo Rosalie era una joven que estudiaba en casa con una institutriz privada.

Su larga cabellera rubia platina y rizada que siempre llevaba suelta cuando estaba entre muggles, en ese momento estaba recogida en una tirante trenza que caía a su espalda, sus ojos azules oscuros en un tono cercano al violeta quedaron tapados por las gafas ovaladas que se ponía, en realidad no las necesitaba pero así parecía menos Rosalie y mas Rose.

De camino a la estación Thomas paró en una gasolinera y le compró una revista sensacionalista donde ella salía. El titular decía.

"_LADY ROSALIE VUELVE A QUEDARSE RECLUIDA PARA ESTUDIAR PERO ANTES DE DESPIDE A LO GRANDE"_

Al lado de una foto donde se la veía a ella bellamente engalanada con un traje de Prada

"_la pasado noche 29 de agosto, Lady Rosalie Cramger celebró en su casa de verano en Italia una fiesta donde nadie quedó indiferente. Distintos miembros de todas las casas reales europeas y asiáticas quedaron prendados del exquisito gusto de la joven para las fiestas. Lady Rosalie vistió para la ocasión un vestido de Prada de color verde lima que acentuaba sus curvas, y que hizo que mas de un joven suspirara por ella, de hecho muchos de los jóvenes de la sala afirmaban querer ser su pretendiente, pues según rumores de la propia casa real el mismo príncipe de Inglaterra Andrés de York reconoció haber suspirado en la adolescencia por la joven pero que ahora la consideraba mas una hermana que una posible candidata a Reina pero como él mismo confesó a nuestros reporteros "conozco a Rosalie de toda la vida… Rosalie pasaba largas temporadas de verano con mi familia de hecho mi madre y la madre de Rosalie también fueron muy amigas por lo que la considero mas una hermana que una posible novia, por su puesto como su hermano mayor que soy cualquiera hombre que la haga llorar se las verá conmigo" nos confesó Andrés de York divertido…_

-no deberías leer esa basura—dijo Thomas después de estar un rato en silencio—no entiendo porque a pesar de alejarte de esta vida, en Hogwarts te empeñas en que te mande todas las revistas sensacionalistas que hablen de ti.

-por que así no me olvido de quien soy en realidad—dijo Rosalie—así no me olvido que por muy bien que me lo pase en Hogwarts y por muy feliz que sea allí tengo que volver a este mundo de hipocresía y mentiras.

-no todos son mentiras Rosalie, algunos realmente te quieren

-desde luego no Andrés de York pero él lo dice en este revista-dijo Rosalie leyéndole el fragmento.

-pero su madre te adora y es tu madrina—dijo Thomas para animarla.

Eso la animo un poco, su madrina era la reina de Inglaterra y desde luego la quería y se portaba muy bien con ella, Isabel no fingía su cariño hacía ella.

-hemos llegado—dijo Thomas aparcando el coche en la estación de Krins Kross.

Thomas le abrió la puerta del coche y mientras sacabas el baúl y las demás cosas necesarias para ir a Hogwarts Rosalie de acercó a una tienda de chuches que había en la estación y en la que siempre compraba como mínimo 50 chuches diferentes, para Rose aquello era un pequeño signo de rebeldía contra su abuela pues ella desaprobaba las golosinas. Justo cuando salía se chocó con un carrito y tiró todas las cosas.

-perdón no estaba mirando—se agachó a recoger las cosas que había tirado, el dueño del carrito también se agachó a recogerlas.

-no te preocupes yo tampoco estaba mirando—dijo Sirius Black, por que en el mismo momento en que el joven habló Rosalie le reconoció.

Terminaron de coger las cosas.

-lo siento Black no iba miraba por donde iba—dijo Rosalie.

-eh…?nos conocemos?—dijo Sirius mirándola detalladamente, Rosalie no se sorprendió que no le conociera a pesar de que ambos iban a Griffindor y a la misma clase, Rose era una niña fantasma en Hogwarts.

-si Black vamos juntos a todas las clases desde que empezamos Hogwarts hace siete años, soy la amiga de Lily y Sharon

El chico tubo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-perdona es que no te había visto bien… y yo…

-no te preocupes Black se que si no te has tirado a un tía no la puedes recordar, aunque debo decir que tampoco te acuerdas de esas—dijo Rose en un tono ácido.

Rosalie Cramger nunca respondía ácidamente a la gente ni era borde, era una chica perfecta, pero lo bueno que tenía su personaje ficticio en Hogwarts era que no tenía que morderse la lengua ni actuar con modales impecables.

-Rose!—llamó James Potter acercando se a ellos saludándola efusivamente, los señores Potter iba detrás de ellos—me alegro de verte.

-igualmente James—dijo la chica encantada de ver al joven Potter.

-vengo a pedirte el mismo favor de siempre—dijo James poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

-no se James este año son los EXTASIS y voy a estar muy ocupada—dudó ella.

-por favor sabes que no se me de nada bien pociones, y Lily que es la mejor en ese departamento no va a ayudarme asique porfaaaaaaaa—dijo James haciendo pucheros.

-vale pero me tu me tendrás que ayudar con Transformaciones sabes que no es mi fuerte

-¿Qué no es tu fuerte? En los exámenes tenías la cuarta mejor nota de la clase—dijo James frunciendo el ceño.

-no es suficiente—dijo ella desafiándolo con la mirada—tengo que llegar a superarte a ti.

James puso una pose chulesca.

-lo siento pequeño saltamontes, pero no nunca llegarás a ser tan genial como yo en ese departamento.

-¿y luego preguntas por que te llaman ego centrista James?—preguntó la señora Potter mirando desaprobatoriamente a su hijo—eres igual que tu padre a tu edad, ¡y no es un elogio señorito! Deberías ser mas modesto

-modesto? Que significa eso mama?—preguntó James fingiendo inocencia.

Todos se rieron cuando la señora Potter le propinó una pequeña colleja a James.

-Rose—llamó Thomas—has comprado todo lo necesario?

Los señores Potter miraron a Thomas, mientras que en el rostro de Charlius Potter se dibujó una sonrisa cordial en la de Dorea se dibujó la estupefacción.

-si ya estoy papa—ante el mundo su criado Thomas era su padre Thomas Green.

Ambos se alejaron de la familia Potter.

-mama ¿te pasa algo?—preguntó Sirius a Dorea.

-es solo que creo que conozco a ese hombre.

-no lo creo Rose es hija de muggles –dijo James.

-eso como lo sabes?—preguntó Sirius.

-por que es mi profesora particular en pociones, y una buena amiga.

-una amiga ¿tu?—dijo Sirius escéptico.

-si Sirius solo una amiga, tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-como cual?—preguntó Remus entrando en la conversación

James sonrió de lado.

-los dos adoramos y queremos a Lily


	2. En El Tren

Cap-2 En el Tren

-caminaaaaaaaa y no te detengaaaaaaasssss por que yoooooo—cantaba Sharon saltando de un sillón a otro del compartimento, a su lado Rose acompañaba la canción con una guitarra que le había robado a Lily de su baúl hasta que lllegara la pelirroja.

Rose y Sharon tenían una tradición desde que Lily era prefecta, cada vez que ella en el tren desaparecía para hacer sus rondas de prefecta, ellas hacían un revuelo y se metían en problemas, justo cuando Rose daba su quinto salto de un sillón al otro aparecieron el resto de sus amigas.

-Rose, Sharon os habéis dado cuenta de que todavía no a salido el tren de Londres?—dijo Alice Soltbar

-si nuestra querida amiga Alice futura Longbottom pero hemos salido de la estación y eso es lo que cuenta

Alice fulminó con la mirada a sus amigas.

-yo no soy futura Longbottom

-vamos Alice no nos seas mojigata, llevas con Frank tres años creo que lo vuestro ya es bastante oficial.

Alice se sentó pesadamente en el asiento.

-pues no está lo suficientemente asentado por que hemos discutido, y esta vez a sido en serio—dijo Alice.

Sharon y Rose que quedaron congeladas cada una de pie en un sofá, y para sorpresa de ambas Alice estalló en lloros.

-llevo sin hablar con él tres días discutimos y…-Alice lloró con mas fuerza.

-pero que pasó?—preguntó Rose sentándose al lado de su amiga preocupada.

-os acordáis que os dije que iba a conocer a la madre de Frank?—cuando sus amigas asintieron ella continuó—pues es una bruja me lo hizo pasar fatal y cuando le dije a Frank que no quería volver a ver a su madre en una buena temporada se molestó conmigo, discutimos y me fui a mi casa, desde entonces no e hablado con él

Sharon se sentó enfrente de su amiga.

-quieres que valla a partirle la cara a Longbottom?-preguntó Sharon

Alice lloró con mas fuerza al mismo tiempo que negaba efusivamente con la cabeza.

Rose le dirigió una mala mirada a su amiga la cual se encogió intimidada y optó por marcharse del compartimento, Sharon era una joven muy guapa, inteligente agradable y divertida, era la atípica chica que podía incluso para el tráfico con lo despampanante que era, pero era un chica que no tenía precisamente mucho tacto, por lo que cuando algunas de sus amigas estaba mal, para no meter la pata, dejaba que Rose se encargara por ella.

Sharon decidió ir a buscar a Lily para que ayudase a Rose.

Por el camino se encontró con Mary otra chica de Griffindor gran amiga de ellas pero que era un año menor, que en ese momento se estaba morreando con un chico del ultimo curso.

-hola Mary—saludó Sharon pasando de largo

Mary se separó lo justo para responderle un "hola Sharon"

-Mary si queréis mas intimidad el compartimento del vagón 6 es el menos transitado

-gracias Sharon—gritó Mary mientras arrastraba al chico hacía ese vagón.

-a veces me sorprende lo frescas que sois—dijo una vos a las espaldas de Sharon rodeando la cintura de la chica y besándola detrás de la oreje haciendo que Sharon soltara un respingo de la sorpresa.

-Andrew eres un pervertido ¿tu no eras Gay?

-soy Bisexual Sharon ya deberías saberlo—dijo el chico alzando las cejas continuamente.

-que te hallas liado conmigo no significa que seas bi, simplemente que tienes buen gusto.

El chico se rió.

Sharon no podía negar que Andrew no fuera guapo, de hecho estaba cañón, pero era Gay la mayor parte de tiempo aunque se hubiera liado con la propia Sharon y con Mary. Andrew tenía el pelo rubio y le lleyaba en un estilo desordenado, su piel era pálida con algunas pecas que adornaban su suave carita de niño que le encantaba a las mujeres, sus ojos a diferencia de su rostro infantil eran negros como la noche.

-puede que tengas razón, pero siento decirte que este año tengo novio formal.

Sharon le miró con lo ojos como platos.

-no me lo puedo creer, se suponía que Mary , tu y yo seríamos los ligones empedernidos que nos tiramos a todo el mundo para siempre

-lo siento Sharon, pero cuando el amor llama a la puerta…hay que abrir rápidamente, lo entenderás cuando te llegue a ti—dijo Andrew sonriendo a su amiga.

-lo siento pero para mi la palabra amor es el sinónimo de una enfermedad terminal, por cierto, Alice y Frank se han peleado y ella está desconsolada ¿puede hacer algo?

Andrew asintió efusivamente y corrió a ser el paño de lágrimas de Alice.

Al final Sharon consiguió encontrar a Lily, la cual estaba haciendo la ronda con Remus Lupin, Sharon los miró en la distancia, debía reconocer que Remus había mejorado mucho con los años siempre había sido muy guapo pero parecía estar en un estado enfermizo de continuo, sin embargo en ese momento lo encontró increíblemente atractivo.

Sharon analizó detalladamente los pectorales del chico parecía ser muy capaz de poder alzarla en brazos " eso puede ser una buena ventaja" pensó Sharon mientras se acercaba a su amiga y a Remus.

-Lily tenemos una emergencia en nuestro vagón llamada "crisis emocional por un hombre"—dijo Sharon en clave—creo que te necesitan mas allí que aquí

Lily miró un momento a Remus como pidiéndole permiso para ausentarse, Remus sonrió cálidamente.

-ve a ayudar—dijo el licántropo.

Lily se marchó precipitadamente gritando un "gracias" a Lupin por encima del hombro.

-tu no vas?—le preguntó Remus a Sharon, cuando la chica no se movió para seguir a su amiga.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-desgraciadamente cuando una de mis amigas llora digo estupideces asique todas declaramos que cuando algunas estuviera muy mal yo me iba y las demás consolaban a la llorosa

Remus se rió.

Sharon miró durante unos instantes a Remus, el cual empezó a sonrojarse ante el escrutinio de la castaña.

-que pasa?-le preguntó Remus a la chica

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-solo estaba pensando que este año estás muy bueno. Lástima que no salgas con chicas—dijo Sharon haciendo un puchero. Remus se quedó completamente congelado debatiéndose entre la incredulidad y la vergüenza.

-disculpa? Que has querido decir con eso?—preguntó el licántropo.

-que estas muy bueno

Remus se sonrojó.

-no quería decir eso me refieroa eso de que no salgo con chicas?

Sharon frunció el ceño.

-es que no lo haces.

-y tu como sabes eso?

-por que si salieras con chicas correrían rumores por Hogwarts como con tus amigos y en tu caso no corre ningún rumor. ¿quieres que sustituya a Lily y te acompañe en la ronda?

Remus quedó tan desconcertado por el cambio de tema que asintió automáticamente, con lo que la chica sonrió encantada y se colgó de su brazo.

-bien, prefecto dime que tal este verano…

* * *

-James hermano, creo que tu madre perdió un tornillo este año—dijo Sirius a James ambos sentados en el compartimento mirando los anillos de compromiso, aunque ambos lo hacían con caras distintas, mientras que James lo hacía embobado Sirius lo hacía como si aquellos anillos pudieran transmitir una enfermedad terminal y muy dolorosa.

-vamos Canuto, no que fuera para tanto, son solo anillos.

-si pero a lo mejor se me contagia lo del compromiso—dijo Sirius alejando los anillos y empujándolos con punta del pie para colocarlos lo mas lejos posible de él.

James se rió.

-deja de hacer el payaso quieres.

En ese momento entró Frank Longbottom en el compartimento parecía apesadumbrado y muy triste.

-¿Qué te pasa compañero?—preguntó Sirius a Frank antes de que este pudiera desaparecer.

-e discutido con Alice y no me habla—dijo el chico apunto de echarse a llorar, Sirius empezó a sudar tinta solo de verlo, James que tenía algo mas de tacto le invitó a entrar en el compartimento al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada a Sirius que sadía claramente "vete a buscar a Remus yo le entretendré" Sirius salió despavorido y corrió en busca de su amigo licántropo.

Pero por mucho que buscó no lo encontró por ninguna parte, a quien si se encontró fue a Rose Green que llevaba precariamente un chocolate caliente.

-hola Green—saludó el joven a la chica. Rose los miró durante unos instantes antes de volver la cabeza ignorándolo completamente, eso solo hizo que Sirius se volviera mas curioso.

-eh! Green que te a dicho hola

-oh…ahora te acuerdas de mi nombre?—preguntó la chica en un tono cínico.

Sirius tubo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-lo siento es que en un primer momento no te había reconocido, estas muy cambiada del verano

-Black tal vez si te largas no te tiro el chocolate a la cara.

-pero si te e lanzado un piropo—protestó el joven

Ella le miró arqueando una ceja

-a eso llamas tu un elogio? No me extraña que solo salgas con chicas que tengas un máximo de dos neuronas, esas son mucho mas fáciles de llevar a la cama

Sirius por una vez no supo que responder. Tal vez fue por la respuesta rápida y afilada de la joven, o que parecía inmune a cualquiera de sus encantos cuando ninguna mujer, repito ninguna mujer se había resistido a Sirius, incluso Lily Evans en un momento de debilidad había reconocido que de joven le había sufrido un periodo de encaprichamiento infantil, por eso cuando vio que Rose Green se iba sin estar ni si quiera afectada con su presencia hubo algo que se le iluminó a Sirius aquello era en toda regla un reto.

* * *

A unos kilómetros de donde estaba el tren los Potter todavía estaban en la estación, buscando a Thomas Green, o mas bien lo buscaba Doera por que Charlius no paraba de protestar diciendo que no entendía por que su mujer no dejaba de darle vueltas a los del padre de aquella chica

-tengo mis motivos Charlius—respondió ella de mal talante—conozco a ese hombre no me lo estoy inventando

-y de que lo conoces si puede saberse

-ese hombre era un squib

-¿y? que yo sepa no eres racista

Dorea lo fulmino con la mirada

-sabes de sobra que no lo soy, pero no era un squib normal trabajaba para una familia de muggles

-¿y?—volvió a preguntar su marido sin entender nada

-y que esa en esa familia muggle tenías una amiga—dijo una vos a las espaldas del señor Potter

Ambos se volvieron para encontrarse con Thomas Green.

-me alegro de volver a verla señora Potter—dijo el hombre con una ligera inclunacion

-hola, entonces es verdad, tu eres el mayordomo de Brittany-dijo la mujer esperanzada-como está ella?

-murió, hace mucho tiempo—dijo el hombre en un tono algo seco—fue asesinada

Dorea Potter se quedó en estado de shock

-pero…yo no lo sabía porque no me dijiste nada, me conocías sabias que me preocupaba por ella que éramos amigas—dijo la mujer con los ojos empañados de lágrimas

-tenía que proteger a Rosalie—dijo el hombre sin mas—ella era nuestra prioridad número uno.

-por que?—preguntó Charlius ya que el tono del hombre se le hacía sospechoso

Thomas miró una vez a Charlius y su mirada volvió a fijarse en Dorea.

-Brittany tenía un novio en Hogwarts ¿verdad?

Dorea asintió recordando al chico en cuestión, que era del mismo curso que ellos pero era un joven especial único entre los magos

-Brittany se quedó embarazada de él justo antes de salir de Hogwarts, Rosalie es hija de Brittany es hija de su novio de Hogwarts.

Dorea que quedó completamente congelada y Charlius se tensó bruscamente, puede que el de joven no fuera muy dado a enterarse de los cotilleos, pero si de algo se había enterado era del romance de Brittany con Draven Narsh…

* * *

Para cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade Frank Longbottom había dejado de llorar para buscar a Alice desesperadamente y pedirle perdón de rodillas, la chica entre lágrimas de alegría le había perdonado, para alivio de todos.

James al acompañar a Frank a pedirle perdón a Alice se había encontrado con Lily y le había pedido salir teniendo como respuesta de la pelirroja un "¡LARGATE POTTER!"

Lo mas sorprendente del viaje, fue que Sharon y Remus casi se habían enrollado de no ser por que fueron descubiertos por un Sirius muy cotilla que les chafó las ganas aunque ambos chicos tuvieron la satisfacción de ver a la chica sonrojada por primera vez desde que la conocían.

-joder Sirius porque tienes que aparecer en el momento mas inoportuno?

-lo lamento a sido sin querer no sabía que tu y Sharon os llevarais tan bien—dijo Sirius

Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.

-desde cuando la llamas Sharon—pregunto Remus algo celoso, Sirius miro a su amigo un momento para calibrar la intensidad de las emociones de Remus por esa chica, fue un duro golpe para Sirius tener que decir aquella frase.

-Remus, Sharon es como yo—le dijo Sirius muy serio—es un alma libre que se acuesta con todos los hombres que puede en el mínimo tiempo posible, nunca se asentará con nadie

-eso como lo sabes?—preguntó un poco a la desesperada Remus

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-por que somos iguales y me sorprende que se acerque a ti teniendo en cuenta que hice un trato con ella

-un trato?

-yo no me acostaba con ninguna de sus amigas y ella no lo hacía con ninguno de los míos, por que aunque no lo creas me da miedo que os haga daño

-vamos Sirius que somos mayorcitos no creo que a James le pueda hacer daño

-James no me preocupa, de hecho no entró en el trato, el trato era para protegerte a ti y a Peter de las misma forma que yo no podía tocar a Lily, Rose y Alice

-pero si a Mary?—preguntó curioso Remus

-claro, tiene un polvo increíble—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa melancolica

-muchas gracias Sirius es todo un elogio viniendo de ti—dijo una voz femenina sus espaldas, detrás de ambos chicos había una joven que los miraba divertida

-de nada Mary, cuando quiereas podemos repetir—dijo Sirius seductoramente

Ella pareció pensárselo.

-has mejorado mucho con los años, ahora mismo no puedo pero ya quedaremos otro día, no creas que se me va a olvidar

Sirius la vio marcharse con una mirada lasciva.

-Sirius, eres un pervertido—dijo Remus como si tal cosa.

-vamos Lunatico, está muy buena—dijo Sirius

Ambos amigos estuvieron discutiendo sobre el comportamiento de Sirius con las mujeres y de Sharon con los hombres

* * *

Lily Evans miró detalladamente a cada una de sus amigas con una mala sensación creciendo en el pecho.

Rose, era probablemente su mejor amiga, pues era con la que mas cosas tenía en común, Rose era tranquila algo tímida en ocasiones, pero tenía una lengua avispada y era muy lista. Lily no podía evitar envidiarla un poco por ser tan guapa aunque ella parecía esconderlo, pues no solo llevaba unas gafas de culo de botella que estaba segura , no necesitaba si no que siempre llevaba el uniforma dos tallas mas grandes de las que realmente necesitaba. Pero envidiaba su brillante pelo rubio pues a pesar de llevarlo siempre recogido en una trenza era un Rubio platino natural de lo mas bonito.

Otra de sus mejores amigas era Sharon, antes podría haber dicho que era Alice a la que también se parecía mucho y tenían muchas cosas en común pero desde que Alice tenía novio pasaba mucho menos tiempo con ellas, por lo que Sharon que ya era amiga de la infancia era su segunda mejor amiga, por que aunque la adoraba no podía evitar no estar de acuerdo con alguno puntos de vista de Sharon.

También adoraba a Mary y Andrew aunque estos dos tenían la misma forma de pensamiento que Sharon por lo que ha veces se producían una seria de enfrentamiento entre ambos, pero nada que fuera realmente muy serio.

Mary tenía el pelo corto por los hombros profundamente rizado de un castaño cobrizo, era pequeña pero tenía unas curvas que llamaban la atención de cualquiera, era hija mestiza, su padre era un sangre pura, mientras que su madre ere una muggle. Andrew era su primo por parte de padre ambos se parecían en la forma de pensar pero físicamente tenían muchas diferencias y muy pocos eran los que le sacaban el parecido

Lily miró a sus amigos mientras estos recogían todas sus cosas e iban buscando un carro que los llevara a Hogwarts, desgraciadamente llegaron los últimos por que Mary se había dejado algo en el compartimento donde se había liado con un chico Sharon y Andrew se apostaron a que se había dejado las bragas, Lily y Rose (que por lo general no solían apostar) dijeron que se había dejado el lápiz labial o el estuche de condones.

Ganaron Sharon y Andrew.

Para cuando consiguieron llegar a los carros solo quedaban dos, Mary, Andrew, Alice y Frank consiguieron subirse al penúltimo que que estaba casi lleno y los demás se quedaron a esperar a que apareciera otro

-valla, valla, pero si está aquí mi hermosa Lily Evans—dijo James Potter en un tono zalamero.

Lily se tensó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-por dios James no empecéis a discutir antes de pisar los terrenos de Hogwarts—dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco, los ojos grisáceos del joven se clavaron en la pequeña figura al lado de LilY, Rose Green, ¿Por qué lleva la ropa tan grande?" se preguntó se había fijado que su ropa muggle era de marca no podía ser por no tener dinero…

-oh…vamos Canuto ¿Qué harías tu sin mis discusiones con Lily?—dijo James

-soy Evans para ti Potter

-pues podría dormir una noche seguida de tirón sin que me despierten tus tontos lloriqueos de que la pelirroja no te hace caso—dijo Sirius—Hola Rose

La chica le miró con mala cara, y los demás con sorpresa.

-soy Green para ti Black

-pasas demasiado tiempo con la pelirroja, que apetecería ir conmigo a Hogsmeade el primer fin de semana que se hagan las excursiones?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras que a Rose se le profundizaba el ceño

-no iría contigo ni al aula de Transformaciones desde el gran comedor—dijo la chica mirando mal al animago. (cave decir que la clase de transformaciones era la que estaba mas cerca del gran comedor)

Sirius se quedó tan sorprendido, que James tubo que arrastrarlo al interior del carro cuando este se paró delante de ellos.

El viaje hasta Hogwarts fue un tanto tenso al principio todo fue silencio, pero por su puesto ni James ni Sirius podían estarse calladitos por su propia seguridad.

-por que diantres no quieres salir conmigo?—preguntó Sirius un tanto mosqueado a Rose, la joven levantó la cabeza del libro en el que estaba sumergida y le frunció el ceño.

-eres corto de entendederas?—preguntó a su vez Rose—no quiero salir contigo no me gustas

Eso dejó todavía mas noqueado a Sirius.

-eso es mentira, no hay ninguna chica que no este atraída por mi, incluso la pelirroja lo reconoció—dijo Sirius señalando a Lily que lo miró furiosa.

-fue un capricho infantil creéme lo e superado y aunque no lo hubiera hecho jamás saldría contigo.

-exacto Canuto ella solo va a salir conmigo—decía James petulantemente.

Eso enfureció a Lily

-tampoco saldré contigo Potter antes prefiero salir con Black

James fulminó con la mirada a Sirius.

-y tu eres mi amigo? como has podido seducir a mi mujer

-¿tu mujer?—preguntó indignada Lily, Rose podía ver como las mejillas de Lily se tornaban tan rojas como su pelo debido a la furia e incluso podía haber jurado que su pelo se erizaba como el de los gatos, afortunadamente para todos los integrantes del carro en ese momento llegaron a Hogwarts y 4 de los 6 chicos que había en el carro salieron corriendo, aunque no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y les pilló la honda expansiva de los gritos de Lily, Remus te tapaba los oídos con cara de sufrimiento, a Sirius parecía que le estaban echando una maldición cruciatus, Sharon se pegaba golpes en la cabeza contra la puerta de Hogwarts que no habían llegado a traspasar Rose se tapaba los oídos y suplicaba a dios que terminara pronto.

Cuando Lily ya terminó de desfogarse y de gritar a James bajó airadamente del carro y fue directa a sus amigas que la siguieron mansamente sin querer discutir.

James bajó del carro con una sonrisa enorme como si no lo hubiera cogido la bomba de los gritos de Lily.

Rose miró hacia atrás para ver a los merodeadores, y pensó de forma irónica que o se acababan enamorando de ellos o los acababan matando…que no era una mala opción…


	3. el torneo de las casas

Cap-3 el torneo de las casas

Lily y sus amigas se sentaron los mas lejos posible de los merodeadores, para la protesta de James que no hacía mas que dirigirle miraditas a la pelirroja mas furiosa que había en Hogwarts desde Molly Prewett ahora Weasley.

Rose fulminaba con la mirada a un Black que no hacía mas que lanzarle volitas de pan para que le hiciera caso, pues la chica pasaba de él.

-nunca había visto Black tirarle bolitas de pan a un chica para llamar la atención—dijo Andrew, la mirada de todos se posó en Rose.

-por que me miráis así?—preguntó la chica a la defensiva

-a pasado algo entre tu y Black?—preguntó pícaramente Mary a su amiga, la cual alzó la ceja de forma escéptica.

-creo que esta molesto conmigo por haberle dicho que no a una propuesta de cita

Sharon y Mary la miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-le has dicho que no a Sirius Black?—preguntó Andrew escandalizado—debes de ser la única chica que le a dicho que no en su vida.

-estoy segura que alguna antes la habrá rechazado

-no –dijo Sharon de forma firme—ninguna chica le a dicho que no.

-bien, pues espero que con eso aprenda un poco de humildad—dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros

-Rose, no lo entiendes? Ahora eres un desafío para él—dijo Mary poniendo cara rara—va a intentar seducirte por todos los medios.

-eso no lo puedes saber

-yo lo haría—dijo Sharon-y créeme, Sirius y yo somos muy parecidos

-bien podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea Black ¿Por favor?

-está bien, creo que podemos iniciar nuestra lista de ligues para este año—dijo Mary sacando una hoja de su bolsillo, Sharon la imitó. Era tradición, que mientras se seleccionaban a los novatos, Andrew, Sharon y Mary leyeran a las futuras personas con las que se iban a acostar o ligar, y luego apostaban entre ellos, Lily y Rose solían mirarlos, a veces apostaban pero sobre todo se dedicaban a darles información sobre los chicos en cuestión.

-lo siento pero yo este año tengo un novio formal—dijo Andrew, Mary y Sharon lo miraron molestas mientras que Lily y Rose lo felicitaban y le preguntaban mil cosas sobre su pareja

-se llama Mathew Shertto—dijo Andrew—es un Hufflepuff

-espera, el Mathew que es capitán de Quidditch—intervino Sharon

-si

-que buen gusto tienes está cañón—dijo Rose, todos la miraron sorprendidos—que no me acueste con todos los tios del colegio no significa que no tenga hormonas

-ella tiene razón—dijo Lily—el chico es muy guapo, pero además es responsable y muy inteligente, lo cual te hace falta a ti

Andrew iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por Mary

-bien teniendo en cuenta que nos has traicionado y te has puesto en el otro equipo exigimos tu atención y recomendación—dijo Mary.

-bien chicas os aconsejaré en los mejor que pueda, decidme los nombres de los afortunados—dijo Andrew prestando toda la atención del mundo

-o desgraciados—dijeron a la vez Lily y Rose ganándose una mala mirada de Sharon y Mary.

-bien, mi primer ligue va a ser Jason Harmen—dijo Mary—tiene una chocolatinas impresionantes. ¿Qué podéis decirme de él?

-es gay—dijo Andrew

Sharon y Mary parecieron escandalizadas.

-no hablas en serio—dijeron las dos chicas entristecidas.

-puedes jurar que si, me lié con él el año pasado no es muy bueno en la cama precisamente

-es del tipo pasivo o activo?—preguntó Sharon curiosa

-Sharon, es gay para que quieres saberlo?—preguntó Rose

-curiosidad morbosa—dijo la joven llevándose un bombón de chocolate a la boca de forma sensual. La selección había terminado rápidamente y los platos habían aparecido de la nada.

-bien Mary dinos otro—dijo Andrew

-Igor Mcgregor—dijo la joven.

-Ravenclaw, uno de los mas inteligentes debo decir, y es mi compañero de runas antiguas—dijo Lily—un gran chico.

-pero si lo que quieres es un polvo mejor elige a su hermano gemelo Ian, Igor es mas de relaciones formales—dijo Andrew

Mary tachó a Igor y apuntó a su hermano.

-bien, yo e elegido a Luca Polca—dijo Sharon

-el Slytherin?—preguntó extrañada Rose—creí que les tenías alergia.

-y los tengo pero ya me e acostado con todos los chicos de Hogwarts prácticamente.

-y los d año? Aunque son pequeño alguno es muy mono—dijo Rose

-tengo una ley sagrada de no salir con chicos mas jóvenes que yo

-pues estando en el ultimo curso lo vas a tener muy difícil—dijo Lily—ya te has liado con todos, creo que solo te faltan los merodeadores

-esos tampoco le faltan—dijo Andrew

Lily miró con los ojos como platos a Sharon

-te has acostado con los merodeadores.

-solo con Sirius, cuando teníamos 14 años, digamos que perdimos la virginidad el uno con el otro

Todos miraron a Sharon con los ojos como platos.

-no me miréis así, yo quería deshacerme de la virginidad y que quería hacerlo con alguien en quien pudiera confiar que no lo iría divulgando por ahí, Sirius no era una chico romántico, el solo quería sexo y me lo dijo desde el principio por eso Sirius fue especial, es sincero y no dice mil palabras bonitas para llevarse a la cama a una mujer, el quería perder la virginidad con alguien que era ce confianza y yo entraba en esa categoría, fue simple y el fue muy cuidadoso conmigo.

Lily negó con la cabeza sin saber que decir, Mary miraba a Sharon como si fuese su ídolo igual que Andrew, por otro lado a Rose se la veía pensativa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-no se como puedo aguantar sin ella tanto tiempo, es que la amo, es mi diosa—dijo James mirando a Lily y suspirando dramáticamente para la diversión de los merodeadores de Frank y Alice.

-no seas dramático—dijo Frank

James fulminó con la mirada su compañero de habitación.

-lo dice el que entró en nuestro compartimento llorando por que hacía tres días que no hablabas con Alice

Frank se sonrojó violentamente, Alice por otro lado sonrió con ternura a su novio y lo besó.

-oye Alice, tu sabes si alguna vez le hice algo malo a Rose?

-a Rose? No que yo sepa ¿por que?

-curiosidad—dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

Remus sonrió de lado.

-Sirius le pidió salir a Rose y ella le dijo que no, y como nuestro modesto amigo no está acostumbrado al rechazo busca por que iba a rechazarlo

Frank y James se rieron, pero Alice estaba mortalmente pálida.

-aléjate de Rose, Sirius—dijo Alice furiosa, ninguno de los merodeadores ni el propio Frank la habían visto nunca así.

-pero que?

-no Sirius mantente alejado de Rose, ella no sale con chicos asique ni se te ocurra

Alice se levantó malhumorada y se sentó con sus amigas, al cabo de unos segundos Frank se separó de los merodeadores y fue con ella

-¿Qué mosca le a picado?—preguntó Sirius

Remus se encogió de hombros indicando que no lo sabía, pero James parecía pensativo.

-tu sabes a que se refiere?—preguntó Sirius ante el ceño fruncido de James.

-no estoy seguro, Rose habla muy poco de su familia y su vida fuera a Hogwarts pero…

-pero?—preguntó curioso Remus.

-cuando quedamos para que me de clases, ella siempre busca lugares públicos, en vez de un lugar privado donde no puedan molestarnos, y si quedamos en algún lugar un poco mas discreto, como el campo de Quidditch un día vacio siempre le acompaña Andrew o Sharon, es como si no quisiera quedarse sola con un chico

-creéis que es lesbiana?—preguntó Sirius

-no pero algo le a tenido que pasar para que esté tanto a la defensiva con los hombres—dijo Remus

Antes de que James pudiera decir cualquier cosa Dumbledore se levantó de sus sitio y pidió silencio.

Dumbledore miró fijamente a sus alumnos con una sonrisa enorme.

-es un placer para mi, informaros que este será un año muy especial, un año mágico para todos vosotros, por primera vez desde hacer 4 siglos, vamos a recuperar una antigua costumbre del colegio, cuando los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts construyeron el colegio, decidieron que, cada 5 años se hicieran unas pruebas para determinar cual de las 4 casas era la mejor, eran simples competiciones deportivas para animar a los mas jóvenes y para que los mayores pudieran poner a prueba sus conocimientos, y también para enseñarle al mundo de lo que son capaces nuestro alumnos. Sin embargo los juegos se transformaron en rivalidades entre casas, y no hablo de Slytherin Vs Griffindor, sino de casa contra casa, ningún alumno hablaba con otro que no fuera de su propia casa, parejas de enamorados de distintas casa se rompían, familias con rivalidades que incluso sobrepasaron las murallas del colegio, hasta el punto en que varios alumnos mataron a un chico de otra casa, y desde entonces se prohibieron los juegos. Pero creo, que actualmente, las rivalidades entre casa, por ejemplo en el Quidditch, son rivalidades amistosas y los lazos de Griffindor con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw es de lo mas admirable, aunque aun se les resista llevarse bien con los Slytherins—los ojos del director de fijaron en ambas casa que se fulminaban con la mirada—pero, creo que como sociedad hemos evolucionado mucho y también considero que este es el mejor momento, para demostrarle al mundo que de Hogwarts solo salen los mejores. Por ello e decidido que este años se reanudarán "la Competición de la Destreza"

Los susurros por todo el comedor no se hicieron esperar, todos ellos emocionados y expectantes.

-la competición, se llevará a cabo este año, y será retransmitido en todo el mundo mágico y los ganadores recibirán una beca para estudiar donde quieran además de 300.000 galeones cada uno de los miembros del grupo.

Los murmullos se extendieron por todo el gran Comedor.

-pero como cada buena cosa, hay un pega a este maravillosos evento, y es…que solo los del último año serán capaces de participar, y entre los del ultimo año de cada casa, solo 6 saldrán elegidos—Dumbledore hizo un movimiento de varita y aparecieron dos platos de cristal verde botella, lleno de papeles—a este lado—dijo señalando a su izquierda—están los nombres de los alumnos de ultimo año de Slytherin de donde seleccionaré a tres hombres. Y aquí…-señaló a la derecha—están los nombres de las chicas del ultimo curso de las que seleccionaré a tres chicas de esas casa, o bueno…los seleccionará Horace—dijo el director señalando al jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

El profesor Slughorn cogió uno ce los papeles, del grupo de hombres.

-Lucius Malfoy—dijo el profesor con voz alta y clara, a lo largo de l gran comedor se oyeron gemidos y protestas, Horace volvió a coger otro papel—Severus Snape—James se puso tieso en su sitio en la mesa de Griffindor, pensando que si había que enfrentarse a Quejicus él quería ser uno de su adversarios—y Rabastan Lestrange (N.A el futuro marido de Bellatrix se entiende)

Se oyeron aplausos muy efusivos en la casa de las serpientes, mientras que en las demás casa se oían mas bien bufidos y gestos de desacuerdo.

-felicidades de los concursantes, si no quiere participar deben decirlo ahora—como era de esperarse ninguno de los tres dijo nada—bien, y ahora es la hora de elegir a las mujeres que participarán en esta competición.

Shlughorn sacó otros tres papeles.

-Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Balck y Briseida Narsh

La mesa de Slytherin volvió a aplaudir a sus competidores y cuando Dumbledore preguntó si alguna de ellas se quería retirar ninguna dijo nada.

-la siguiente casa de la que se elegirán sus candidatos para la competición es Hufflepuff— Dumbledore hizo aparecer dos platos de color amarillo.

Pomona Sprout cogió el primer papelito.

- Mathew Shertto, Amos Diggori y Jonathan Johnson—la mesa aplaudió a los que habían sido seleccionados.

En la mesa de Griffindo Andrew daba un bote.

-han elegido a mi novio, ahora tendré que dividirme para animar a mi casa y a mi novio—se quejó Andrew mirando con cara apenada a sus amigas, todas le consolaron.

-tranquilo Andrew se llegara el momento entenderíamos que defendieras mas a tu novio que a tu casa—dijeron Lily y Rose intentando ser compasivas, sin embargo Mary y Sharon no eran tan comprensivas.

-por Dios Andrew no puedes estar pensando en traicionar a tu casa—dijeron ofendidas las dos—antes que los amores están las casas

Rose iba a defender a su amigo cuando la profesora Sprout dijo los nombre de las tres chicas.

-Anabel Smith, Jennifer Abbot y Linda Stuar.

-oh…genial Linda Stuar—se quejó Lily—tendré que oír hablar a esa puta mas de lo normal presumiendo de haber sido elegida.

-pobre de la que se tenga que enfrentar a ella—dijo Rose.

Dumbledore volvió a hacer aparecer otros dos platos estos con los colores azules.

Los chicos que fueron elegidos fueron: Ying Chang (N.A. el padre de la zorra Cho Chang) Joshua Weber, Cristofer Brown. De chicas salieron elegidas. Ashley Novak, Tifanny Denmon y Juliana Montrer (N.A. los personajes son casi todo inventados solo reconoceréis a unos pocos)

Y por ultimo llegó el momento para Gryffindor.

Los platos volvieron a cambiar de color, esta vez eran de un rojo como la sangre.

Mcgonagall cogió el primer papelito.

-Remus Lupin—dijo la profesora altos y claro, todos los de la mesa de Gryffindos se giraron para mirar al elegido y aplaudieron efusivamente, Remus era uno de los chicos mas queridos de la casa, sobre todo por su determinación a ayudar a todo el mundo. Mcgonagall sonrió a su alumno y cogió otro de los papeles, perdió un poco la sonrisa al leerlo—Sirius Black—dijo alto y claro, las chicas de Griffindor estallaron en una salva de aplausos y Sirius empezó a dedicar besos a sus admiradoras. Mcgonagall puso lo ojo en blanco ante la actuación de su alumno, pero se alegraba de que hubiese sido elegido era un joven de gran talento—y por ultimo…-la profesora hizo un silencio que puso los pelos de punta a todos los Gryffindor—James Potter—dijo la profesora.

Los tres merodeadores estallaron en gritos de jubilo felicitados por todos lo de sus casas, mientras que en las otras algunos se estremecía, que Gryffindor contara con sus tres mejores alumnos que además eran expertos en bromas radicales significaba que los otros participantes no iba a pasarlo bien.

-las chicas con las que participarán en la competición son…-la profesora Mgonagall cogió el primer papelito—Rose Green—muchos estallaron en aplausos, sobre todo las otras casa, no por que apreciaran a la joven (que muchos si la apreciaban) sino porque creían que era un peso muerto que les ayudaría a perder a los merodeadores, que equivocados estaban—Lily Evans—dijo la profesora, y eso si que relejó a los competidores de las otras casas, sabiendo que podían ganar mientras James y Lily se ponían a discutir en alguna de las competiciones—y por ultimo Sharon McQueen.

Aquello volvió a tensar a los competidores de las otras casa, Sharon era igual o peor que los merodeadores.

Dumbledore miraba desde su asiento privilegiado todas las reacciones de los alumnos a los nombre hechos al azar, y no pudo evitar estar divertido, estaba claro que aquella competición iba a alegrarle el año. Aunque el motivo por el que había decidido llevar a cabo esa competición se la reservaba para él.

Miró por un momento a los que representaban a su antigua casa. Gryiffindor, Lily Evans miraba mas a los que serían sus compañeros que se habían tomado la confianza de sentarse con ellas, aunque sabía decir que había sido James y Sirius quienes se habían tomado esas confianzas, Remus Lupin aunque había seguido a sus amigos se mantenía tímidamente lejos del resto aunque Sharon McQueen no parecía por la labor de dejarle solo.

En el momento en que James se había sentado al lado de Lily había estallado una discusión lo cual divirtió a Dumbledore, pero había algo que le había sorprendido, Rose Green mantenía una discusión de lo mas entretenida con Sirius Black, eso hizo que Dumbledore sonriera, tenía la extraña sensación de que Black no estaba a acostumbrado recibir un no por respuesta y estaba casi seguro de que la joven le iba a decir que no, o ya se lo había dicho y por eso estaba tan pesado el joven.

-Albus estás seguro de esto?—preguntó por decimo novena vez en esa noche la profesora Macgonagall—con esta competición podrías estar haciendo un boquete mas grande entre las casas

-los Slytherins del ultimo años ya han sido corrompidos no puedo hacer nada por ellos, alguno incluso ya tienen la marca, de hecho todos los que han sido seleccionados para la competición están marcados.

-Snape también?—preguntó Sloughorn mirando al que era su favorito en pociones, junto con Lily.

-me temo que si Horace—dijo Dumbledore apesadumbrado

-pero por que?—preguntó el profesor algo molesto—creí que quería a Lily y ella es hija de muggles creí que eso…

-le mantendría en el camino correcto?—interrumpió Dumbledore mirando de forma comprensiva a Horace—yo también lo creí, pero el año pasado vio a Potter besando a Evans, ya sabes como es Potter, y eso lo llevó a en un arranque de furia unirse a las filas del señor tenebroso.

-pero no sería una mala idea que Slytherin ganara, es mi casa y quiero que gane, pero puede que eso suba mas los humos de el-que –no-debe-ser-nombrado—dijo Horece.

-si, pero estoy seguro de que no ganará Slytherin.

-por que?—preguntó Horace entre curioso y ofendido

-por que alguna de las pruebas tiene que ver con cosas muggles, y creo que los de tu casa no tienen muchos oportunidades al respecto

-eso no sería hacer trampa—preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall—estaríamos facilitando a aquellos que son hijos de muggles

-no, son cosas que deberían saber todos, habrá pruebas mágicas y cosas de muggles, los chicos deberían saber de ambos mundos.

Mcgonagalla asintió conforme.

La mirada del director volvió a dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor y miró a Lily y James, ambos discutían acaloradamente, o debía decir que discutía Lily, por que James se dedicaba a sonreír encantadoramente y ponerle ojitos de perrito abandonado a la pelirroja, posiblemente pidiéndole una cita. Aquellos ese año terminaban juntos seguro, se apostó mentalmente Dumbledore.

-profesores—llamó Dumbledore a sus compañeros de mesa—queréis apostar?—les preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa-Mcgonagall frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada a los demás profesores que asintieron encantados a la proposición de Dumbledore—yo apuesto a que Potter y Evans terminan juntos

Varios profesores negaron con la cabeza y apostaron en contra, Mcgonagall apostó a favor.

-yo apuesto a que Black y McQueen terminan juntos—dijo Flitwich (N.A. no se como se escribe y no me apetecía ir a buscarlo, perdón).

Varios profesores asintieron, pero Albus no, no sabía por que pero no le parecía que fueran a congeniar muy bien.

-pues yo apuesto por Green—dijo el profesor muy serio.

Varios profesores se giraron para mirarlo con incredulidad.

-Green?, pero si son lo mas opuesto del mundo—dijo Horace sorprendido.

-precisamente por eso, Sirius solo se relaciona con chicas que son como él para no quedar atrapado emocionalmente, pero al si sale con una chica completamente opuesta a él el se ataría emocionalmente y quiere evitar eso e toda costa pero al mismo tiempo tiene cierta curiosidad.

-yo no le veo sentido a eso—dijo la profesora Sprout.

-yo estoy con Dumbledore—dijo Mcgonagall.

-pues yo no—dijo la profesora de vuelo.

Todos los profesores empezaron a hacer apuestas sobre las posibles relaciones entres los alumnos de la competición, algunas apuestas muy elevadas u otras mas bajas.

Dumbledore volvió a mirar al alumnado, aquello sería divertido.


	4. ¿como será la primera prueba? y el nu

Cap-4 ¿Cómo será la primera prueba? Y El nuevo profesor de DCAO

-ese hombre está loco, como puede habernos hecho esto, me parece de lo mas estúpido su comportamiento—dijo Lily Evans entrando precipitadamente en la habitación de las chicas.

La habitación tenía cuatro camas todas ellas colocadas alrededor de la chimenea de hierro forjado que había justo en el centro de la habitación para calentar la estancia, en un lateral del dormitorio había una puerta que conducía al baño. Cada cama tenía a sus pies un baúl y en un lateral un pequeño armario, al otro lateral de la cama estaba los escritorios.

Lily Evans se tiró encima de la que sería su cama al lado del baño y hundió el rostro en la almohada.

-pero en que está pensando ese loco—gritó Lily a la almohada

Rose, Sharon y Alice entraron detrás de ella, creí que nunca llegaría el día en que vería a Lily maldecir a un profesor, además al director—dijo Rose abrió el baúl y empezando a desempaquetar las cosas, para la risa de todos, al abrir el baúl salió un pequeño monito dorado que saltó encima de su dueña con gracia—Kole que haces aquí?—le preguntó al pequeño monicaco.

-no creo que te responda-dijo divertida Sharon—no se como todavía te sorprendes de que el dichoso mono se te cuele siempre.

-pero es que esta vez estaba metido en una caja de seguridad, la dije a Thomas que lo liberara cuando llegara de dejarme en la estación, es imposible que lo halla hecho solo.

-te has parado a pensar que podría ser Thomas quien le deja venir—dijo Alice mientras buscaba el pijama y se lo ponía—por cierto es probable que Frank venga a dormir ¿os importa?

Todas las chicas de la habitación negaron.

-pero pon un encantamiento Mufliato ¿vale?—dijo Sharon sonriendo pícaramente—no quiero tener que oíros.

Alice se sonrojó y le tiró una almohada a su amiga.

-yo no soy una ninfómana como tu—dijo Alice.

-eso es por que no eres una chica inteligente el sexo es lo mejor del mundo

Lily, Rose y Alice se sonrojaron.

-eres imposible—dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

-sois unas aburridas, estoy empezando a plantearme seriamente trasladarme a la habitación de Mary.

-son mas pequeñas que tu—dijo Rose

-si pero son mas libres con respecto a al sexo

-querrás decir que son unas frescas—dijo Lily

Sharon fingió estar ofendida.

-como puedes decir esas cosas, así es como piensas de mi ¿Qué soy una fresca?—dijo llevándose la mano el pecho de forma dramática

-si—dijeron al mismo tiempo las tres chicas

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-ese es el elogio mas bonito que me han hecho nunca—dijo secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

Sus amigas pusieron los ojos en blanco y decidieron ignorarla.

Rose soltó su larga trenza rubia y se quitó las gafas. En su habitación era el único lugar donde podía quitarse un poco su disfraz, pues era prácticamente imposible que sus amigos reconocieran a Rosalie, Lily no estaba interesada en nada que tuviera que ver con los cotilleos, Alice era una sangre Limpia por lo que no tenía conocimientos de los cotilleos y la alta sociedad muggle. Sharon por otro lado era muy poco perceptiva y probablemente nunca la relacionara a menos de que ella se lo dijera concretamente y le mostrara una prueba y si lo sabía Sharon era la persona mas discreta en la que se podía confiar, por lo que en su habitación se sentía segura.

Pero no contaba con que algunos tuvieran las pocas luces de fastidiar a las chicas antes de que empezara el curso. Lo cual era algo tonto por que todos los años pasaba los mismo ya debería estar acostumbrada.

La puerta se abrió precipitadamente y Frank asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación, al principio todas se asustaron pensando que era otro, pero cuando vieron que era Frank se calmaron.

-puedo abrir los ojos?—preguntó el chico que se tapaba los ojos con una mano.

-solo si juras que solo mirarás a Alice—dijo Lily poniéndose la camiseta del pijama y quitándose el sujetador, las chicas no tenían miedo de estar en ropa interior con Frank en la habitación porque el chico no tenía ojos para otra que no fuera Alice, además el chico era un completo caballero y no las miraría nunca cuando sabe que se están cambiando, cosa que otros habrían aprovechado la ocasión.

-echo—dijo el chico quitándose la mano de los ojos para mirar a su novia-os importa que venga es que quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con Alice, estos tres días han sido un infierno para mi

-oh…-dijeron tiernamente las chicas cuando el joven de forma muy tierna y romántica le dio tulipán a su novia que se sonrojó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-que dulces—dijeron Rose y Lily

-que empalagosos—dijo por otro lado Sharon poniendo los ojos en blanco y fingiendo vomitar.

-eres una insensible Sharon—dijo Rose mientras se peinaba su larga cabellera rubia.

-una cosa chicas, es muy probable que los merodeadores…

-¡Lily mi amor te e echado de menos!—Gritó James Potter entrando en la habitación de forma precipitada seguido por Sirius que iba igual de contento que su amigo y detrás de ellos iba Remus intentando detenerlos.

Sucedieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo, la primera fue que Lily se puso completamente colorada (incluso mas que su pelo) pues aunque tenía puesta a camiseta del pijama no llevaba sujetador debajoy todavía no llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama. Lily dio un chillido y se escondió en el baño, mientras insultaba a James a gritos que se reía a carcajadas en el suelo.

Remus se puso completamente colorado cuando sin querer se quedó embobado mirando a Sharon que estaba únicamente en ropa interior, fue un privilegio ver sonrojada por segunda vez a Sharon en el mismo día que además se tapó rápidamente con la cortina de su cama.

Rose por otro lado tenía el pijama puesto pero para empezar su pijama era lo mínimo imprescindible, una camiseta de tirantes fina y unos culottes, y para terminar su disfraz se había ido, su pelo largo estaba suelto y sin gafas, Sirius iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico pero se quedó sin habla Rose era guapísima, un autentico bombón y nunca se había dado cuenta, como era eso posible, la joven era pequeña y parecía muy delicada, además en ese momento lo miraba completamente horrorizado lo que le daba una imagen delicada y vulnerable que casi siempre le había desagradado pero que en ese momento, por algún motivo le encantó.

Su cuerpo aunque en apariencia pequeño era de las proporciones mas perfectas que había visto, no era un 90 60 90, pero si de un 100 60 90, probablemente nunca se había dado cuenta debido a que siempre llevaba ropa que le quedaba grande. En cuanto a su rostro parecía de porcelana un su pequeña nariz respingona pero nada de eso importó cuando miró los ojos violetas de la chica, no eran azules oscuros, eran violetas.

Ella se sonrojó y se escondió detrás de las cortinas de su cama

-largo Black

-largo Potter—gritaron las dos chicas a la vez pues James había conseguido abrir la puerta del baño y perseguía a un Lily Evans que llevaba una toalla alrededor suyo cubriéndose lo máximo posible.

-oh vamos Green no se porque te escondes—dijo Sirius intentando acercarse a la chica que retrocedía cada vez mas con los ojos fulminándole con la mirada, tenía unas ganas enormes de maldecirlo pero su varita estaba en el bolsillo de la falda que estaba perfectamente doblada en el baúl a los pies de su cama, es decir como a tres kilómetros de donde estaba ella.

-lárgate Black no se si te has dado cuenta pero esto es una habitación de chicas asique aquí no pintas nada Tarugo

-e yo no soy ningún tarugo—dijo Sirius un poco molesto

-si que lo eres ahora lárgate—dijo Sharon poniéndose delante de su amiga, Remus había tenido la decencia de no mirar para dejarla vestirse.

-Sharon solo he venido a hablar—dijo Sirius poniéndose a la defensiva con Sharon

-Sirius, habíamos hecho un pacto yo no me acercaba a tus amigos y tu no te acercabas a las mías y no me trago que solo quieras hablar con Rose asique déjala en paz y fuera de nuestro cuarto.

Sirius se puso rojo de la furia.

-oh…ahora te acuerdas de nuestro pacto creo que en el tren no te acordabas cuando le metiste la lengua hasta la gargantilla a Remus.

Se izo un profundo silencio, un silencio de esos en los que puedes hasta oír el bombeo de los corazones de todos.

-que hiciste que!?—preguntaron Rose y Lily al mismo tiempo mirando amenazadoramente a Sharon que se encogió ligeramente y se puso completamente colorada.

Al mismo tiempo, James había dejado de discutir con Lily para mirara un Remus muy colorado que parecía estar muy interesado en mirar la alfombra de la habitación de las chicas

-fue un momento de debilidad chicas en serio yo…-dijo Sharon poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

-pero como pudiste atacar a Remus—dijo Rose molesta abrazando protectoramente al chico que solo hacía mas que sonrojarse

-en serio aprovecharte del pobre Remus si quieres liarte con un merodeador hazlo con Black o Potter pero Remus no—dijo Lily

Lily también se puso de forma protectora delante de Remus para los celos de James.

-lo siento fue sin querer, perdóname Remus—dijo Sharon avergonzada

El chico se sonrojó profundamente.

-no pasa nada en serio no te preocupes—dijo el chico muy sonrojado

-Rems si necesitas un hombros sobre el que llorar, Lily y yo estamos aquí para ti—dijo Rose muy seria, Sharon se desesperó.

-pero bueno ni que lo hubiera violado—dijo la chica

-pero casi—protestaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo—Remus es un chico muy sensible y bueno…y …lo siento que lo diga amiga mía, pero tu eres una víbora—terminó Lily

Rose asintió a las palabras

Sharon pareció durante un momento ofendida per rápidamente s e le pasó y las miró con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-ese es sin duda uno de los mejores elogios que me habéis hecho nunca incluso mejor que llamarme fresca.

-de nada—dijeron las dos a la vez.

-holaaaaa estamos aquí—dijeron Sirius y James sintiéndose ignorados

-desgraciadamente ya nos habíamos dado cuenta Potter—dijo Lily en un tono mordaz—estaba deseando que te sintieras ignorado para ver si así te ibas.

-pero Evans sin mi las tu vida sería mucho mas aburrida

-ja! Sería mucho mas tranquila Potter—dijo Lily mirándolo por encima del hombro mientras se terminaba de ponía el pantalón del pijama, pero Rose podía jurar que se había puesto ligeramente colorada.

-Lily por lo menos reconócele eso—dijo Rose ignorando a Sirius que discutía con Sharon sobre los términos su acuerdo y Remus los miraba entre divertido y ofendido—sin James nada en Hogwart sería divertido.

-menos mal que por lo menos alguien aprecia nuestra existencia—dijo Sirius pasándose la mano por el pelo

Rose lo miró como su fuera una cucaracha.

-he dicho que sin JAMES nada sería igual de divertido, y bueno a REMUS yo le echaría de menos pero creo que Hogwarts estaría mejor sin ti Black

Sirius ignoró lo dicho pero se quejo de otra cosa.

-por que soy el único al que llamas por el apellido

Ella frunció el ceño

-también llamo por el apellido a Petigriew

-pero Peter no soy yo—dijo Sirius

-pero que mas te da pesado te llevo llamando así toda la vida por que cojones te molesta a ahora—dijo la chica exasperada.

- ahora eso no importa, sino que debería importarles el echo de que hay tres chicos en un dormitorio en el que no deberían estar—dijo la profesora Mcogonagall que había entrado en ese momento en la habitación de las chicas, por lo general ella no era de las que iba de habitación en habitación mirando que hacían sus alumnos, pero ese grupito siempre estaba en la habitación que no debería estar el primer día del año, por eso siempre el primero día iba a echarlo y a poner los primero castigos—señorita Evans, señor Lupin, están castigados mañana ordenando la biblioteca, el señor Potter y la señorita Green encontrarán muy interesante limpiar de forma muggle la sala de los trofeos. En cuanto a Black y McQueen mañana se dedicarán a ordenar alfabéticamente todas las pociones de las mazmorras, los quiero a todos en vuestro respectivos castigos a las cinco en punto si os retrasáis será el doble de castigo, buenas noches a todos—dijo la profesora marchándose tan campante y con una sonrisa en los labios, la tradición de castigar a ese grupo todos los años se había cumplido.

Cuando la profesora abandonó Latorre de Gryffindor , estalló el pandemónium.

-es culpa tuya Potter!—gritó Lily

-Black mira lo que has hecho—gritó al mismo tiempo Rose señalando amenazadoramente al chico.

-mi culpa eres tu la que ha gritado haciendo que Macgonagall viniera—protestó James.

-es todo culpa tuya Green—gritó Sirius a todo pulmón

-Lupin esto es culpa tuya—dijo Sharon señalando al licántropo con el dedo.

-mi culpa?—preguntó indignado el chico-¿Por qué mía?

-eres prefecto y deberías haber evitado que tus amigos se colaran en nuestra habitación, si hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo esto no habría pasado—estalló la chica

-de verdad crees que tengo alguna clase de control sobre ellos, te has parado a pensar que esto es culpa tuya—preguntó Remus mirando acusadoramente a Sharon

-¿mía?—preguntó indignada.

-si, si no me hubieras besado Sirius no nos habría visto, no habría estallado con la noticia y Lily no habría gritado alertando a Mcgonagall.

-tu también me hechas la culpa—gritó Lily a Remus.

Frank y Alice estaban en el marco de la puerta viendo discutir al grupo, cuando los gritos estallaron se les habían unido dos personas mas, Andrew y Mary, esta ultima levaba consigo una bolsa de palomitas dulces.

-queréis?—les ofreció a Alice y Frank (Andrew se servía sin pedir permiso)

Los dos jóvenes asintieron.

-creo que ninguno se le a ocurrido pensar que Mcgonagall siempre viene a mirarlos el primer día porque sabe que este día siempre discuten—dijo Frank mientras se comía una palomita que le había robado a su novia.

-no creo que se les ocurra—dijo Alice asintiendo a su novio

-a veces me sorprenden—dijo Andrew—Lily y Remus son los chicos as inteligentes de nuestra promoción, y las cosas mas obvias de la vida no las captan.

-dejad de quejaros, es mejor así, esto es muy divertido, no se que haré el próximo año cuando no estéis—dijo Mary haciendo una mueca, ser la pequeña del grupo no era nada divertido cuando veías que tus amigos se marchaban antes que tu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente los humos estaban bastantes caldeados.

Lily se había levantado antes de la cuenta para ir a la biblioteca, afirmando que debía haber algún libro en el que hablara sobre la clase de pruebas que iban a ponerles.

Rose había tenido un nudo particularmente difícil de desenredar que le había dado dolor de cabeza, eso solo hizo que se pusiera de peor humor con Sirius Black que debido a su disputa con el no había podido hacerse una trenza como dios manda para dormir.

Sharon estaba que echaba chispas, todavía le repateaba que Remus Lupin le hubiera echado la culpa de todo por haberlo besado ¿pero que se creía ese idiota?, además cuando por la mañana quiso ducharse no recordaba que el primer día el agua caliente no salía bien y se quedó helada.

Por otro lado, los merodeadores, tampoco se levantaron de buen humor, James estaba todavía un poco cabreado por que su dulce Lily lo hubiera culpado por el castigo y además de que se hubiera puesto tan protectora con Remus (eso eran mas bien celos).

Sirius estaba echaba humo en cuanto se miró al espejo, la noche anterior, en la discusión contra Green había acabado con varitas y un mechón de su hermoso pelo cortado, había tenido que pedirle ayuda a Andrew para que se lo dejas mas o menos bien, en la noche el mechón había crecido ligeramente pero seguía notándose una desigualdad con el resto del pelo. Por su puesto el animago tenía toda la intención de vengarse.

Remus por otro lado estaba mas enfadado consigo mismo que con Sharon, la había acusado de que todo era culpa suya por el simple hecho de haberlo besado, estaba claro que aquello desbarataba la posibilidad de que hubiera otro beso y eso lo tenía sexualmente frustrado.

Al salir de su habitación y atravesar la sala común se encontró con Lily que llevaba una pila de libros en brazos y que tenían toda la pinta de irse a caer de un momento a otro. Remus se acercó y cogió el primer libro del montón que ya se estaba cayendo.

-gracias Lupin—dijo ella todavía molesta por la fuerte discusión que tuvieron todos.

-lo siento mucho Lily, por lo de ayer—dijo el chico arrepentido.

Lily sonrió tiernamente.

-no te preocupes Remus, se que lo dijiste por que estabas enfadado, no te lo tengo en cuenta, y Rose tampoco, a pesar de que la llamaste "niña consentida"

El chico se puso colorado

-lo siento mucho por eso, también.

-no te preocupes, ella misma a reconocido que ella montón una rabieta de niña pequeña contigo, no está enfadada y es probable que te pide perdón por haberte gritado, sabes que Rose y yo te queremos mucho.

-yo también os quiero mucho. Oye…Lily, Sharon no creo que me haya perdonado

La chica puso mala cara.

-me fui muy pronto esta mañana y no e podido hablar con ella, pero creo que no te perdona que te metieras con su beso, puede que parezca que Sharon es muy segura, y es un poco egocéntrica, pero el hecho de que le hayas dicho eso del beso la a hecho sentirse insegura y eso la enfurece.

El chico suspiró.

-bueno, era de esperarse fui un capullo

-la verdad es que si. En fin, me e cruzado de la que venía con el nuevo profesor de DCAO.

-quien es?—preguntó el chico curioso mientras Lily dejaba los libros en un pequeño bolso que a todas luces tenía el hechizo extensión indetectable.

-Fabian Prewett, aunque creo que su hermano también nos dará algunas clases—dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa—recuerdo a su hermana Molly Prewett, era prefecta en su ultimo año cuando nosotros llegamos en primero y era muy amable y maternal.

-si la recuerdo estaba siempre con Arthur Weasley, creo que fueron novios desde primero.

-si, se casaron nada mas salir de Hogwarts… o por lo menos eso dicen los rumores.

-no le preguntaste a su hermano cuando le viste.

-no, le vi, oí a un par de niñas de Hufflepuff decir que era el profesor, pero no pude detenerme a charlar los libros pesaban un montón

-por cierto de que son lo libros?-`preguntó curioso

-es un registro de las pruebas que se hicieron antiguamente.

-valla me has ahorrado el trabajo—dijo el chico—has sacado algo en claro

-si, las pruebas son completamente diferentes en cada competición, ningún similitud entre ellas, algunas son de cosas muggles, otras de asignaturas del colegio, otras de quidditich otras de animales, muggles o mágicas, lo único que puedo decirte es que son cuatro pruebas mas una sorpresa que puede o no puede hacerse, eso depende del director…

-como que una sorpresa.

-si una que no es un prueba pero que si lo es, por ejemplo en 1834 el director de Hogwart en ese momento hizo que los participantes hicieran una competición sobre reunir dinero el que mas dinero consiguiera reunir en tres semanas, ganaría, esa no era realmente una prueba pero estaba habiendo una crisis económica en ese momento y el colegio necesitaba fondos.

-o sea que Dumbledore puede inventarse un juego en cualquier momento.

-si

-genial, no hay ningún tipo de reglamente donde se regule que el director no puede determinar esas pruebas por que está loco?

-desgraciadamente nop—dijo Lily haciendo un puchero.

En esos momento Remus y Lily habían llegado al Gran Comedor, eran los únicos por que sus amigos todavía estaban durmiendo, Remus pudo ver a Fabian (o Guideon nunca se puede saber cual de lo dos es realmente) Prewett hablando tranquilamente con Macgonagall que miraba de muy mala manera al joven.

Remus y Lily miraron todos los libros mientras desayunaban intentando averiguar que clase de pruebas les iba a poner.

Por su puesto cuando el resto de la tropa llegó tuvieron que quitar los libros, lo mejor era no dejarlos a tiro de posibles accidentes.

Los primero en llegar fueron Andrew y Mary, que iba muy contentos hablando de la lista que había hecho Mary con sus futuros ligues.

-todavía seguís con la lista?—preguntó Lily-la de este año debe ser increíblemente larga.

-es que quiero batir el record de chicos ligados en un año

Remus alzó la ceja.

-leváis un registro de los chicos con los que os enrolláis? –preguntó el chico

-un diario para ser exactos—dijo Andrew—cada uno de nosotros tenemos un diario y escribimos nuestra impresiones sobre los hombres con los que hemos salido y como fue la experiencia, de vez en cuando nos los intercambiamos para saber de alguna presa fácil—dijo Andrew

-os lo intercambiáis?—dijo el chico sorprendido.

-solo Sharon, Andrew y yo—dijo Mary—Lily no puede comentar anda porque no a tenido ningún novio por culpa de Potter y Rose no sale con hombre, pero tampoco con mujeres asique ellas dos no participan.

-hablando de Sharon, Remus no deberías estar aquí para cuando ella baje—dijo Mary—me a e cruzado al salir de la sala común y no parecía estar de muy buen humor.

El chico se encogió, justo en ese momento entraron James y Sirius, ambos todavía muy cabreados, y se sentaron a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-no creo que seguir enfadados sea buena idea—dijo Mary

-porque? Tu eres el primero en decir siempre que nuestras discusiones son divertidas.

-si, pero tenéis que participar en una competición en la que tendréis que tener confianza con vuestro compañeros si no, no ganareis.

Antes de que Mary hubiera terminada de decir nada Lily se levantó seguido rápidamente por Remus y se sentaron al lado de James y Sirius, Sirius pareció molesto pero James después de unos segundos de sorpresa sonrió ampliamente y con coquetería a Lily.

-te apuesto que acaban matándose antes de la primera prueba—dijo Mary cuando vio que entraban Rose y Sharon con cara de malas pulgas a ver a Lily sentada con lo merodeadores

Andrew se rió.

-ni pienso apostar en contra, está mas que claro que para la primera prueba algunos de los merodeadores estará en la enfermería.

Alguien se acercó a Andrew por detrás y el susurró sensualmente al oído

-como estas hoy?—Andrew pegó un bote en su asiento y miró a su novio completamente sonrojado.

-hola Mat—dijo él ,ambos se besaron durante un par de minutos que hicieron que Mary tuviera que mirar a otro lado, las excesivas muestras de afecto la ponían nerviosa, lo cual era extraño, no le importaba ver a chicos y chicas enrollándose por lo pasillos (no parejas simplemente los rollos ocasionales) , pero cuando había una pareja de novios que se besaban con amor, la ponían nerviosa, como si no mereciera ver algo tan bonito como el amor, y bueno ciertamente ella no quería encontrar el amor, le parecía aburrido y algo falso, para ella no existía el amor verdadero.

Al apartar la mirada sus ojos vagaron por todo el comedor, se encontró con las miradas de algunos chicos que la miraban con deseo y lujuria, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo hubo unos ojos que llamaron su atención, en la otra punta del comedor, había unos ojos grises como una tormenta que la miraban con curiosidad y fascinación además de deseo, aquello le sorprendió "¿Por qué precisamente él la miraba así? Por lo general la miraba a ella y a sus amigas con odio y repugnancia" pensaba mientras le devolvía la mirada con la misma curiosidad a Regulus Black…


	5. el hechizo de la cadena

**siento mucho la tardanza pero entre unas cosas o otras no pude actualizar espero que con este cap se compense mi tardanza**

Cap-5 El Hechizo de la Cadena

Era le primer día de clase, y los profesores que daban clase al ultimo curso tenían unas ganas enormes de que llegaran las vacaciones.

Todos sabían que el grupo de los merodeadores y el grupo de las "Wild" (porque a veces podían ser un poco salvajes a la hora de actuar, sobre todo si era contra los merodeadores)como las solían llamar, se llevaban muy mal, pero aquel año parecía incluso peor, porque Remus y Sharon que nunca se los veía discutir parecía que querían matarse y eso era nuevo. Por lo general las disputas eran así:

Lily contra James, Black y Peter

Sharon contra James, Peter y de vez en cuando Black

Rose contra Black y Peter

Mary contra todos menos Remus

Andrew solo miraba pero también estaba en contra de Peter.

Pero ahora había que agregar las disputas de Remus y Sharon. Pues aunque el chico le había pedido perdón a Sharon muchas veces a lo largo del día, ella seguía muy enfadada, y el final el hecho de que ella no lo perdonara puso de muy mal humor a Remus que no paraba de discutir con Sharon

A ese paso Dumbledore podía jurar que todos sus profesores le iban a pedir baja por estrés.

Lo peor podría decirse que fue en DCAO, afortunadamente aquel año había tenido la fortuna de haber contratado a un buen profesor para esa materia o puede que los merodeadores no hubieran sobrevivido.

Todo empezó de lo mas inocentemente posible…

Las Wild, entraron y se sentaron tranquilamente en su sitio correspondiente, Lily y Sharon juntas, y Rose con Alice, las chicas se sentaban las primeras de clase (Sharon lo hacía por petición de sus amigas no por que le gustase estar en la primera fila), y hablaban tranquilamente antes de que entrara el profesor de DCAO.

Los merodeadores solían sentarse justo al final de la clase lo mas apartados posible de ellas (Remus lo hacía para que Lily no acabara matando a James en un arranque de ira mas que por querer estar tan detrás). Como ya he dicho los merodeadores solían sentarse lo mas lejos posible, pero aquel año parecían querer tensar la cuerda mas de la cuenta y se sentaron justo detrás de ellas.

-si yo fuera vosotros no me sentaría ahí—dijo Alice mirando a los merodeadores concretamente a Sirius y James. Rose al lado de ella no se giró para mirarlos

-es que ese grandullón de Hufflepuff se a puesto en medio y no puedo ver bien a la pelirroja desde mi sitio—se excusó James.

-yo quiero hablar un momento con Sharon—dijo Sirius.

-creo que Alice tiene razón, están muy cabreadas sería mejor que no os acercarais por unos días a ellas—dijo Remus, dando claras muestras de ser el mas inteligente del grupo

-venga Lunático no creo que se enfades simplemente por hablar con ellas—dijo Sirius

-pues lo cierto es que si me enfadaría—dijo Lily que había oído la conversación sin despegar los ojos de papiro en el que estaba escribiendo.

-pero Lily yo…

-soy Evans para ti Potter—dijo la chica sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo James curioso le quitó el papel

-Potter devuélvemelo!—gritó la pelirroja poniéndose en pie intentando quitarle el papel a James

-Potter devuélvenoslo—protestó Sharon poniéndose en pie también intentando quitarle el pergamino a James.

Aquellos solo hizo que los merodeadores tuvieran mas curiosidad, James leyó lo que ponía en el papel, antes de que Lily llegara a ponerse a la altura arrugó la hoja y se la tiró a Sirius para que pudiera leerle, y miró con mala cara a Lily.

-que hacías tu con una lista de chicos

-a ti que mas te da Potter

-oh…estáis con la lista y no me lo habéis dicho?—protestó Rose poniéndose de pie e intentando ayudar a Sharon a quitarle la hoja a Sirius.

-pues me importa mucho, no creí que fueras de esas chicas que hacen lista de los hombres y lo mas importante ¿por que motivo yo no estoy el primero de tu lista?—preguntó James ofendido.

-que no quiera salir contigo no significa que no tenga hormonas como para fijarme que chicos de Hogwarts estan buenos—dijo ella furiosa

Aquel comentario le valió una mala mirada de James

-ninguno de esos imbéciles de la lista me llega a la suela del zapato

-eres un egocéntrico Potter, prefiero salir con cualquier chico de Hogwarts antes que contigo, y sabes por que? Por que el resto de los chicos tienen algo que se llama modestia.

-yo no soy modesto ni egocéntrico, soy realista solo te digo que clase de chico soy por que pareces estar ciega y no te das cuenta de la buena persona que puedo llegar a ser

-tu buena persona?—bufó Lily destilando sarcasmo—según tu ser buena persona es aquel que se mete con otros chicos, simplemente por que pertenece a otra casa distinta de la tuya.

James gruñó.

-eres una rencorosa Evans, te pedí perdón por lo de Quejicus aunque no debería haberlo hecho ese imbécil se merecía una paliza por lo que te dijo

-me importa un mierda lo que me dijera podía defenderme yo solita, no soy una indefensa dama en apuros como las estúpidas rubias de bote con las que te gusta tanto acostarte

-eso me a sonado sospechosamente a celos querida Lily

-soy Evans para ti Potter, y jamás estaría celosa de ser una descerebrada sin personalidad que se traga todas tus falsas palabras de amor

-en eso te equivocas yo jamás he dicho una promesa de amor

-precisamente por eso son tontas, caer tan bajo…— bufó Lily lo miró con desprecio

James se desabotonó los botones de la camisa

-mas quisieras tu tener este cuerpo en tus manos Lily

La joven pelirroja se quedó (a regañadientes) embobada mirándole el trabajado pecho, pero se forzó a mirarlo a la cara, aunque demasiado tarde, James se había dado cuenta de que a la pelirroja le gustaba lo que había visto, el chico iba a decir algo pero decidió interrumpirlo no quería escuchar como iba a meterse ahora con ella.

Asique para evitar que la humillara hizo lo único capaz de distraer a James en ese momento, Lily se desabotonó los tres primeros botones de la camisa dejando entrever las copas del sujetador de encaje rojo

James se calló en el acto y casi empezó a babear.

-no, mas bien quisieras ¡TU! Tener este cuerpo Potter, pero nunca será tuyo.

James se recobró lo suficiente como para mirar a los ojos a Lily.

-pues eso sería una pena, no te puedes hacer una idea de las cosas tan interesantes y placenteras que podría hacer con tu cuerpo—dijo James inclinándose sobre Lily para susurrarle esas palabras al oído de la joven provocando que esta se estremeciera y se calentara sin poder evitarlo.

-tu no sabrías ni que hacer con este cuerpo, pero yo te haría gritar a ti—dijo Lily susurrando al mismo tiempo en el oído de James, si la iba a calentar ella también podía jugar a ese juego.

Justo cuando James iba a besar con los labios el cuello desprotegido de la pelirroja esta recobró el sentido, lo justo para despertar de su ensoñación y empujarlo contra la mesa. El chico sorprendido calló de culo y la miró parpadeando casi convulsivamente de la impresión

-Evans espero que dejes de fingir que te caigo mal y te hagas cargo de lo que me provocas porque me estoy cansando de las duchas frías.

-pues acostúmbrate a ellas Potter por que tu y yo jamás saldremos.

James la abrazó y la besó haciendo que esta se tuviera que agarrar a su cuello para no caer de espaldas al suelo, Lily al principio protestó pero se acabó dejando llevar, James se separó unos segundos para poder respirar y eso le sirvió para que Lily cogiera su varita y lo mandara a volar a la otra punta de la habitación

Mientras tanto en la pelea de Sharon y Rose contra Sirius…

-Sirius dame esa condenada lista—dijo Sharon saltando para intentar coger la lista, Sharon era un chica bastante mas alta que la media de chicas pero no se podía comparar a la altura de tres de los merodeadores.

-no pienso dártela hasta que me digas para que queréis esa lista—dijo Sirius alejándole cada vez mas de ella.

-para que va a ser, son los nombre de mis futuros ligues

Remus le quitó la lista Sirius de golpe.

-aquí hay 18 nombres ¿piensas enrollarte con los 18?—preguntó molesto Remus.

-y a ti que mas te da, puede que no te gustase que te besara pero hay muchos que darían lo que fuera por tocar mis labios Lupin.

-no te lo tengas tan creído McQueen, no eres tan buena besando, pero a los chicos nos vale cualquier cosa para pasar el rato, seguro que a estos energúmenos les encantas—dijo el licántropo furioso.

-acabas de llamarme una cualquiera?—gritó ofendida Sharon. Remus palideció de golpe y la tembló el labio durante un momento debido a la sorpresa por lo que había dicho.

-Sharon…-no pudo decir nada mas porque la mano de Sharon había impactado en la mejilla del Licántropo

-no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en la vida Lupin, eres despreciable

Aquello a Remus lo enfureció, por lo general se habría callado y horas más tarde habría ido a pedirle perdón, pero estaba cercano a la Luna Llena, por lo que estaba muy irritante, pero sin saber porque, su lobo parecía estar más en la superficie que otras veces provocando que empeorara la situación.

-que pasa! Te duele que te digan las verdades a la cara McQueen¡?

-eres imbécil Lupin, como te atreves a tratarme así,! Pedazo de %&$&%*^¨&%!—gritó Sharon, Remus se sorprendió tanto por el semejante vocabulario que se quedó callado de golpe, pero desgraciadamente Sharon no había terminado con él, cogió la cosa más cercana (que resultó ser un tintero) y se lo tiró a la cabeza manchándole de tinta y si no fuera un licántropo le habría dejado un moratón en la frente.

En la misma clase mientras se desarrollaba la pelea entre Lily y James, y Sharon y Remus había otra pareja que también discutía.

Sirius y Rose.

-eres un imbécil, ahora Remus y Sharon no pararán de discutir—le gritó Rose a Sirius

-a mi eso me da igual, ambos pueden defenderse solos, mi pregunta es ¿en esa lista también había chicos para ti?

-y a ti que mas te da Black

-pues me da bastante no me gusta la gente falsa

-pareciera que lo de hipócrita lo dices por mi—dijo Rose a la defensiva

-si, porque no me puedo creer que vallas de mosquita muerta y luego hagas una lista de los líos que vas a tener.

-sabes Black eres tan idiota como pareces. ¿Alguna vez me has visto con algún chico?

-no…

-pues entonces está claro que no me dedico a liarme con cualquier chico

-pues yo ahí puedo reconocer tu letra.

-¿y como sabes que es mía?—preguntó a su vez, ella no solía participar en aquellas estúpidas listas mas que para dar opiniones sobre los chicos. Rose no era una chica atractiva en Hogwarts y ella se esforzaba en parecer los mas fea, o o por lo menos lo mas corriente posible para no llamar la atención, y por eso los chicos no solían verla como una futura conquista y actuaban con normalidad, sin disfraces con ella por lo que su opinión en aquellas lista era probablemente la mas importante, porque podía ver el verdadero carácter de cada chico de la lista.

-porque e visto tu letra antes—dijo como si fuera obvio—asique ya me estás diciendo la verdad

-es la verdad tarado, yo solamente digo mis impresiones de cada chico.

-y para que iban a querer tus impresiones si no has estado con ninguno de ellos—dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa arrogante en el rostro creyendo que había soltado el argumento definitivo.

-porque soy una persona muy observadora y soy muy buena juzgando

-ah, ¿sí?

-si

-sabes que, no me lo creo

-me importa una mierda que no me creas imbécil

-podrías dejar de insultarme y hablar conmigo como si fueras una persona civilizada.

-yo soy una persona civilizada el que no lo eres, eres tu.

-yo no estoy gritando

-no simplemente no estás pensando para "variar"—dijo Rose destilando ironía.

-y tu para variar…-se quedó pensativo sin saber que decir

Rose sonrió ampliamente.

-que pasó Black te dejé sin palabras?—preguntó Rose con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

Sirius se quedó embobado mirando durante unos segundos a Rose, la condenada era guapa, mucho mas que guapa, probablemente fuera la chica mas hermosa que hubiera visto nunca incluso cuando ella se esforzaba en afearse con aquellas ropas holgadas y esas gafas de culo de botella, tal vez era porque sabía lo que había debajo de aquella ropa pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso sobre todo quería catarla…

Sirius se sacudió la cabeza intentando aclararse, estaba teniendo los pensamientos mas salidos de su vida y eso era decir mucho en su caso, que por cada tres pensamientos dos estaban relacionados con el sexo.

-a mi ninguna mujer, o intento de mujer—dijo mirándola como si fuera algo insignificante—me deja sin palabras Green

-intento de mujer?¡—rugió Rose.

Sin que Sirius tuviera tiempo a reacciona Rose le dio tal bofetada que de la pura impresión lo tiró al suelo, iba a sacar la varita para rematarlo cuando esta salió volando por los aires. Rose se volvió amenazadoramente hacía quien le había lanzado el "expeliarmus" y se quedó completamente congelada al ver al profesor de DCAO.

-creo que Gryffindor lo va a pasar muy mal en la competición—dijo Fabian Prewett con la varita de Rose en la mano, con la otra agarraba a Lily para que no se escapase a amatar a James que estaba en el suelo, en el bolsillo del profesor podía ver como sobresalía la varita de la pelirroja y también podía ver como Sharon había sido petrificada en un intento de tirarle algo a Remus, el pobre licántropo tenía toda la cara manchada de tinta. Y miraba a la Sharon petrificada como si esta pudiera todavía moverse para tirarle algo—creo que es el momento de que visitéis todos a Dumbledore—dijo Fabian mirando a los seis chicos.

Lily se detuvo de golpe ante eso, ella nunca había estado en el despecho del director, tenía un currículo impecable al respecto, si la castigaban o la regañaban siempre lo hacía Mcgonagall, aquellos era malo para ella.

Rose tembló ligeramente, Dumbledore siempre había sido para ella una figura paterna, conocía su verdadera vida, sabía quien era y la había ayudado mucho a crear su disfraz, llevarla ante él la aterrorizaba no quería defraudarlo.

Sharon (obviamente no reaccionó), pero tampoco habría puesto mala cara, ella como los moredeadores sabía que el director no era de los que castiga, la mayor parte de las veces simplemente les invitaba a tomar algo con él y después le decía a Mcgonagall que los castigara con lo que ella creyera conveniente, a veces ni si quiera mandaba que los castigase y simplemente de reía con las bromas o trastadas que hacían.

Los alumnos siguieron en silencio al profesor

* * *

Dumbledore daba vueltas de un lado al otro de la habitación, pensando en la guerra que se estaba desarrollando fuera, Albus tenía grandes contactos y sabía de cada operación, y misión que los Aurores llevaban contra los Mortifagos, el jefe de Aurores, Charlius Potter, le mantenía informado.

Sin embargo la guerra no iba como Dumbledore quería, en el ministerio eran demasiado blandos, y tardaban mucho en permitir un ataque, por lo que los mortífagos podían predecir el siguiente movimiento que haría el ministerio, y cada plan de ataque era analizado por cada estúoido departamento además de ponerle trabas a todos los planes, Charlius Potter, como Dumbledore estaba frustrado, probablemente era el mas frustrado de todos, pues él tenia mas motivos que nadie para querer derrotar a Voldemort, pues tanto él como su hijo corrían mas peligro que cualquier otro hijo de muggles, Dumbledore sabía que Charlius realmente no se preocupaba por su vida ni la mitad de lo que se preocupaba por James.

Mentras pensaba en algún plan de acción que el ministerio no detuviera, se abrió la puerta y Fabian Prewett asomó la cabeza.

-que sucede Fabian?—preguntó el director

-creo que Gryffindor va a tener un gran problema para ganar estos juegos tan interesantes.

-y eso?—preguntó el director muy tranquilo

-verá director, iba yo tan tranquilo a mi primera clase del día, cuando al entrar, he visto a James Potter que salía volando a la otra punta de la habitación y a Lily Potter apuntándolo con la varita.

-bueno señor Prewett, creo que la profesora Mcganagall le advirtió de las peleas de esos dos alumnos tan carismáticos—dijo divertido el director.

Fabian sonrió encantado.

-si Mcgonagall fue muy explicita, pero no me dijo nada de que Remus Lupin y Sharon McQueen se llevaran mal o de que a Sirius Black y Rose Green les gustase demostrar amor a base de gritarse insultos.

-valla, esas disputas son nuevas—dijo el profesor—supongo que eso hará esta año todavía mas divertido, me encantan las disputas de pareja—dijo el director con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro. Fabian se preguntó de forma irónica cual de los dos era más infantil, porque a el también le parecían muy interesantes esas peleas de enamorados, tenía que habla con Guideón para que fuera de vez en cuando a dar clase y viera todas las disputas, a su hermano gemelo también le haría mucha gracia.

-estoy de acuerdo con usted director, de hacho yo tuve que contenerme la risa cuando vi el panorama, pero creo que a nuestra querida profesora de Transformaciones no le harán tanta gracia.

Dumbledore suspiró.

-cierto y no me gustaría que Minerva los castigara, a fin de cuentas ellos no pueden evitarlo, el amor es así de pasional cuando se niega se convierte en odio y la pareja pelea—dijo el director suspirando dramáticamente

Fabian se rió sin poder contenerse, adoraba a aquel hombre, tenía un gran sentido del humor, tal vez demasiado sentido del humor pensó cuando a Dumbledore se le iluminaron los ojos de la misma forma que se le iluminaban a él y a su hermano gemelo cuando iba a ha hacer alguna de las suyas

-creo que tengo una ligera idea de que podemos hacer con este peculiar grupo y su excéntricas hormonas—dijo el director con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Fabian lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

-director, en este momento le tengo mas respeto que nunca, pero creo que deberías tener en cuenta que entre seis adolescentes usted podría acabar muy mal—dijo Fabian con sorna.

Dumbledore se rió y le indicó a Fabian que dejara pasar a los chicos.

Al cabo de unos instantes el despacho del director se había llenado de jóvenes que miraban a la alfombra sin poder enfrentarse al director, este mientras intentaba que no se viera su sonrisa maliciosa e intentó parecer severo.

-la primera prueba de la competición, empieza en Diciembre y estamos en septiembre, tengo tres meses para que os llevéis bien y seáis un buen equipo para Gryffindor. Porque vuestras discusiones no solo os afectan a vosotros y los profesores, sino también a toda vuestra casa si sois incapaces de llevaros bien para esta competición.

Los chicos bajaron la cabeza al suelo avergonzados.

-e decidido, que hasta Diciembre tendréis todos un castigo que hará que por lo menos os llevéis bien, ya no que seáis amigos, pero que os toleréis y trabajéis en equipo. Señorita Evans, Señor Potter acérquense—dijo el director sacando la varita, cuando ambos se acercaron—extender vuestras manos.

Ambos lo hicieron, Dumbledore tubo que pedirle a James que le diera la otra mano, con la mano derecha de Lily alzada y la mano izquierda de James también alzada, Dumbledore hizo un encantamiento de lo mas extraño, un hilo plateado salió de la varita del profesor y se envolvió alrededor de las muecas de ambos jóvenes, al entrar en contacto con la piel esta ardió ligeramente haciendo que ellos soltaran un gemido de sorpresa y entonces el hilo plateado desapareció

-bien háganse a un lado, ahora señorita Green señor Black hagan lo mismo—el director volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento que con James y Lily, y posteriormente volvió a hacerlo con Sharon y Remus.

-bien, desde este momento hasta el 1 de Diciembre no podréis separaros los unos de lo otros—dijo Dumbledore, sus queridos alumnos se miraron sin comprender.

-que?—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-he hecho un hechizo para que os quedéis pegados, no podréis separaros hasta el uno de noviembre

-es una broma verdad?—preguntó Lily entre divertida por lo ocurrencia del director y horrorizada solo de pensar que fuera eso cierto.

El profesor alzó la ceja.

-intente separarse del señor Potter, señorita Evans podrá comprobar que no bromeo.

Lily se alejó de James pero cuando en cuanto dio cinco pasos alejándose de él la marca que tenían en el brazo brillo y todos vieron como Lily era arrastrada hasta donde estaba James, y cuando digo arrastrada lo digo literalmente, pues la mano de Lily tiró de ella como si tuviera un increíble imán en la muñeca que le atrajera hacía James. Debido a la potencia de la atracción Lily se estampó contra James y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-cuando necesiten intimidad para ir al baño, o para ducharse el conjuro permitirá que halla una mayor separación entre ambos pero siguen sin poder estar alejado el uno del otro por mas de 7 metros como mucho

-pero profesor como haremos para dormir?—preguntó Rose

-dormirán juntos obviamente

-¡¿Qué?!—gritaron las tres chicas horrorizadas mientras que Sirius y James sonreían ampliamente y Remus se sonrojaba.

-lo que oyen—dijo el director como si nada abriendo en ese momento una carta que acababa de llevarle Fawkes.

-pero profesor yo no…-dijo Rose casi atragantándose y mirando con los ojos llenos de terror al director.

Lily Evans intervino para apoyar a su amiga antes de que esta entrara en pánico.

-no podemos dormir en la misma habitación que los merodeadores, ¡a saber! lo que podrían hacernos…

-es cierto estos tres están mas salidos que el pico de un mesa—intervino Sharon.

-ni que eso fuera un problema para ti—intervino Remus todavía enfadado.

-cállate Lupin nadie pidió tu opinión.

-en serio el que debería estar preocupado de que lo violen es Remus tu eres peligrosa Sharon—defendió Sirius a su amigo.

-tu no te metas, que no eres el mas indicado para hablar—lo cortó Rose.

En cuestión de segundos se había desarrollado la tercera guerra mundial en el despacho del director. Este suspiró y carraspeó fuertemente para que sus alumnos se callaran estos lo hicieron casi de inmediato aunque durante unos instantes lo miraran si se hubieran olvidado que el director de Hogwarts estuviera allí.

-bien, creo que se me olvidó añadir que si los señores Black, Potter o McQueen intentan propasarse con su compañero el hechizo les dará una descarga, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente como para que desistan.

-un momento ¿Por qué soy yo la que tiene el hechizo y no Lupin?—preguntó indignada Sharon

Dumbledore tubo que contener un sonrisa.

-no se ofenda querida pero el señor Lupin es uno de los alumnos mas caballerosos de Hogwars incluso con la mala influencia de sus compañeros de habitación.

-eh!—protestaron Sirius y James entre alagados y molestos

-creo que estará en buenas manos con el señor Lupin—dijo el director haciendo como que no había oído los comentarios de protesta de los dos merodeadores—una ultima cosa, para que vean que soy un buen director el hechizo desaparecerá durante dos Días y una noche cada mes.

-¿Qué día?—preguntó curiosa Rose.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre ellos, el día y la noche de Luna, el día de antes era mejor que las chicas no estuvieran cerca por que Remus tendía a ponerse muy agresivo por cualquier cosa, y el día de después él estaba demasiado débil incluso para moverse.

- un día sin importancia que yo mismo elegiré, tranquilos cuando suceda veréis que vuestro brazo brilla en adevertencia, por lo demás, creo que no me dejo nada…o si una ultima cosa, si estalláis en una discusión, el hechizo os dará una pequeña descarga eléctrica

Los seis se miraron por primera vez entre ellos aterrorizados y luego miraron sus muñecas donde podía verse un ligero hilo plateado en contraste con sus pieles. Aquellos iba a ser muy doloroso…


	6. que empiece el suicidio colectivo

Cap-6 Que Empiece El Suicidio Colectivo

No se lo podía creer, ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo era que el destino había decidido castigarla? Lily Evans era un buena chica, sacaba buenas notas, cumplía a rajatabla todas las reglas que se le ponían, tanto dentro del Hogwarts como en casa de sus padres, nunca, ni si quiera de pequeña había montado una rabieta, ni si quiera había protestado cuando le tocaba comer verduras…entonces ¿Por qué Merlín decidía castigarla de ese modo?¿que había hecho ella?

Lily volvió a mirar ala profesora Mcgonagall, la subdirectora miraba a sus alumnas con la disculpa pintada en la cara, por lo menos le servía de consuelo el saber que su profesora favorita no pareciera muy contenta con el castigo, aunque Lily creía que mas que no estar de acuerdo con el castigo Mcgonagall sentía pena por ellas y por Remus.

El director Dumbledore ante la petición de un Remus semi-suplicante les había quitado el hechizo de la cadena hasta la noche para que las chicas pudieran hacer las maletas y los chicos acondicionar la habitación, Lily se estremecía solo de pensar en lo que debía haber en aquella habitación para que Dumbledore mirara a Remus con aquella cara de comprensión que el director había puesto, estaba claro que el anciano tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía haber en el cuarto de los merodeadores y les estaba dando la oportunidad de esconderlo.

Para evitar que las chicas o los chicos pudieran huir Fabian Prewett vigilaba a los merodeadores para que no se escapasen, mientras que Mcgonagall las vigilaba a ellas desde el marco de la puerta.

Lily agradeció que en ese momento todos los demás alumnos de la Torre de Griffindor estuvieran en clase sería humillante para ella que todo el mundo viera como ella y sus amigas subían y se asentaban en la habitación de los Merodeadores, habitación que también sería de ellas durante los tres próximos meses.

El único positivo que podía ver Lily en el castigo de Dumbledore es que si sobrevivían para la primea prueba, serían un buen equipo.

Sin embargo aunque probablemente fuera la que mas había protestado con el castigo el silencio de Rose era una protesta a gritos. Lily miró a su mejor amiga, estaba preocupada por ella, sabía que había algo en su pasado que le atormentaba con los chicos, podía tener muchos amigos y podía ser la persona mas sociable con un hombre, pero ante la simple perspectiva de besar a uno hacía que la chica perdiera todo el color de la cara. Al principio ninguna de ellas notó nada raro, todas hablaban de chicos y Rose participaba en las conversaciones y a veces tenía respuestas al mas puro estilo "Sharon", sin embargo cuando aproximadamente tenía 12 años hubo un chico que le besó, Lily solo podía recordar que aquella misma noche se despertó al oír el grito desgarrador de Rose, desde entonces, cada cierto tiempo Rose tenía pesadillas que le podía los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Lily interceptó la mirada preocupada de Sharon, estaba claro que ambas estaban preocupadas por su amiga.

-les queda mucho?—preguntó Fabian apareciendo por la puerta—los chicos dicen que la habitación está preparada para que ellas valla

Rose y Lily tragaron en seco ruidosamente.

-venga chicas, no creo que vaya a ser para tanto-dijo Sharon pareciendo muy tranquila-por mucho que esos chicos estén mas salidos que el pico de una mesa no van a ponerlos las manos encima o las divertidas pulseras de Dumbledore les soltarán una descarga.

-yo estaría mas tranquila si me pusieran con Remus—dijo Rose suspiran pesadamente y cogiendo su varita y haciendo levitar el baúl y la gran cantidad de bolsas de viaje que llevaba. Sharon (con todavía mas equipaje que Rose), la imitó.

-lo siento pero ese es mío—dijo Sharon un poco divertida, parecía ser la única a la que le hacía gracia toda la situación

-creí que estabas enfadada con Remus—dijo Lily haciendo levitar el baúl y bajando por las escaleras siguiendo a Mcgonagall, sus amigas iban detrás hablando tranquilamente.

-y lo estoy, pero voy a aprovechar el castigo en mi propio beneficio, se supone que yo no puedo tocar a Remus porque la pulserita me daría una descarga, pero él si puede tocarme a mi no?— le susurró a sus amigas para que Mcgonagall no la oyera.

-no lo entiendo—dijo Rose-¿para que quieres que te toque si estás enfadada con él?

-por que el muy imbécil dijo, primero, que no le gustaban mis besos, y segundo, porque el muy cretino dijo que solo los chicos que querían sexo estaban conmigo.

Lily y Rose se abstuvieron de decir que en algunos casos aquello era verdad, por su puesto la gran mayoría no pero…

-entonces tu plan es tentarle para que te toque?—preguntó Rose.

-sip

-para que?

-para demostrarle que si a mi me llama una cualquiera, él no es mejor que yo, por desearme ¿no?

-ese es el plan mas raro y retorcido de todos los que has ideado hasta la fecha—dijo Lily.

-vamos Lils será divertido y además vamos a necesitar una buena perspectiva de diversión si vamos a compartir habitación con los merodeadores—dijo Sharon.

Rose y Lily suspiraron pesadamente.

-la que nos espera—dijo Rose poniendo mala cara, Lily a su lado la secundó.

Siguieron a Mcgonagall por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de los chicos, al entrar vieron que habían ampliado un poco la estancia para que todos pudieran estar cómodos, los primero que notó Lily fue algo que hizo que se estremeciera del horror, en medio de la habitación había una enorme cama del tamaño de un campo de futbol, la estufa que, por lo general estaba en el centro de la estancia estaba en esos momentos un poco menos centralizada y mas cercana a la puerta, en el lado derecho de la cama podían ver una serie de escritorios que eran claramente por parejas, mientras que en el lado derecho había tres armarios.

La profesora Mcgonagall las dejó pasar, Sharon entró en la habitación como padre por su casa a fin de cuentas no era la primera vez que entraba, debido a su semi-amistad con Sirius solía ir algunas veces a la habitación a ha hablar de bromas, Rose y Lily permanecieron replegadas en el marco de la puerta sin querer entrar, no fue hasta que oyeron la voz de Dumbledore que se vieron obligadas a pasar al mismo infierno.

-bien, veo que se han llevado a cabo los retoques pertinentes—dijo el director entrando en la habitación y paseando su mirada por las tres chicas que se encontraban en la entrada de la habitación mientras que los tres chicos miraban la enorme cama con una clara pregunta plantada en la cara ¿de verdad no eres partidario de castigar a los alumnos? porque dormir todos en una enorme cama y no poder tocar a las chicas iba a ser muuyyyyyy doloroso

-profesor…esto es una broma ¿no?—preguntó Rose esperanzada mirando la enorme cama.

-desgraciadamente no señorita Green, no solamente tenéis que llevaros bien por parejas si no que además tenéis que hacer un buen equipo, y que mejor que compartir cama y habitación, todos juntitos

Lily, Rose y Remus miraron a la profesora Mcgonagall como si esta fuera su ultima esperanza de convencer al director, la pobre mujer negó con la cabeza a sus alumnos preferidos ya lo había intentado en cuanto se enteró de lo del castigo y la respuesta de Dumbledore había sido un claro y rotundo NO.

-bien, a partir de ahora, compartirán habitación, y cama en grupos pero individualmente tendréis que compartir, escritorio, armario, y la clases con vuestra pareja además de el comedor y las horas de estudio, que disfrutéis, os dejaremos solos para que os valláis preparando dentro de una hora será la hora de la cena, bien, poneos todo en las parejas que acordamos

Los chicos de mala gana se pusieron por parejas y Dumbledore volvió a hacer esa floritura con la varita, rápidamente volvió a aparecer en la muñeca de los jóvenes la marca brillante que los condenaba a estar pegados durante un mes a la persona que probablemente mas odiaban de todo Hogwarts.

Cuando los profesores abandonaron la torre Rose creía fervientemente que Lily iba a estallar en gritos por como se había puesto de colorada de la furia, sin embargo, para la sorpresa de todos y la tranquilidad de James, Lily respiró profundamente tres veces seguidas, murmuró algo para si misma y se tranquilizó.

-bien…-miró a todos los chicos—creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que estos tres meses vana a ser increíblemente largos para todos nosotros—dijo la pelirroja de forma diplomática.

Los demás asintieron, alguno con mas entusiasmo que otros.

-por eso creo que lo mas diplomático sería ser los mas maduros posibles e imponernos una serie de reglas para que podamos sobrevivir sin matarnos, a lo mejor Dumbledore nos acaba levantando el castigo antes por buen comportamiento.

-Lily no es por interrumpirte ni molestar pero…¿de verdad vas a ser capaz de llevarte bien con James estos tres meses?—preguntó Sharon escéptica.

Lily miró a su compañero que la miraba ansiosa ¿a quien quería engañar? era imposible que llegaran a llevarse bien solamente con ver la cara de burla que le estaba poniendo Potter en esos momento ya quería afogarlo

(N/A. afogarlo significa ahogarlo para los que no entiendan la expresión).

-esta bien esto va a ser el mismo infierno—gimió Lily exaperada

-pero ¿porque? Estoy seguro de que no podemos llevar bien—se quejó James poniendo morritos.

-vas a ser capaz de no hacer el idiota las 24 horas del día durante tres meses—dijo Lily escéptica.

-si me lo pides por favor si—dijo James un poco mosqueado—aunque tu no lo creas soy muy maduro cuando me lo propongo

-la cuestión es que nunca te lo propones—intervino Rose

James la miró mal

-pero tu no eras amiga mía

-y lo soy pero tienes que reconocer que es cierto—dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-esa no es la cuestión Rose, el tema es que es incapaz de ser maduro por mucho que él diga que si—continuó Lily atacando a James.

-¡eso es mentira soy una persona muy madura que…!

-oye y si aprovechamos la discusión de estos para deshacer el equipaje y prepararnos para la cena?—preguntó Sharon imaginándose lo mucho que iba a durar esa discusión.

Remus sintió y la indicó donde podía poner sus cosas, por su puesto el poco espacio que tenía para su inmenso armario junto por la gran cantidad de maquillaje que llevaba en el neceser hizo que la chica casi de desmallara.

-Remus Lupin, tu eres un chico inteligente ¿puede explicarme por que en vuestro armario no hay un hechizo de extensión indetectable?

Remus le miró sin entender.

-para que?

-para la ropa ¿para que mas va a ser?

-no hace falta ese hechizo, para cuatro cosas

-¿cuatro cosas?—preguntó ella ofendida—como que cuatro cosas?—casi gritó indignada la joven.

-si, para tener un poca ropa para ir a Hogsmeade y el uniforme no se para que quieres mas

Sharon lo miró horrorizada.

-solo eso? Pero…-la chica parecía no saber hablar de lo horrorizada que estaba

-¡NO HABLARAS EN SERIO!—exclamó alterada Rose desde el armario que iba a compartir con Sirius, parecía que la otra pareja también estaba teniendo problemas para la colocación de la ropa.

Lily que hasta ese momento seguía discutiendo con James se interrumpió como una madre preocupada de lo que le podría haber pasado a Rose (todas eran muy protectoras con la rubia).

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó un poco alarmada al ver que Sharon parecía tan alterada como Rose, y es que era muy difícil que Sharon se alterara.

-que, ¿que pasa? Si hubieras dejado de discutir con Potter, te habrías dado cuenta de que estos armarios, sin simples y normales armarios

-¿¡Qué, que¡?—gritó la pelirroja corriendo al que se suponía que era el armario que compartiría con James—esto no puede estar pasando—dijo horrorizada

-¿pero se puede saber que os pasa? son simples armarios—dijo Sirius exasperado.

-exactamente son simples armario—dijo Rose como si fuera obvio—como es que no está trucados

-¿trucados?—preguntó James sorprendido

-si…ya sabes con el hechizo de expansión indetectable—dijo Sharon como si fuera algo normal

-porque íbamos a tener eso nosotros

-pues para la ropa y las cosas—continuó Sharon

-con eso es mas que suficiente

Las tres amigas se miraron horrorizadas

-¡hombres!—dijeron a la vez

- como es que os sorprende lo de los armarios?—preguntó curioso Sirius

Remus se empezó a reír, ante la mirada interrogante de todos el hombre-lobo se explicó.

-según la historia de Hogwearts, los armario femeninos de todas las casa están manipulados para que puedan meter cosas en poco espacio, se me había olvidado.

-y porque solo las chicas tienen eso?—preguntó curioso Sirius.

Sharon alzó una ceja, abrió su baúl y lo volcó sobre la cama gigante, una descomunal montaña de ropa empezó a caer en la cama durante aproximadamente dos minutos, hasta que al final la cama gigante del campo de fulbol estaba a rebosar de ropa hasta el punto que se caía por los laterales y la enorme montaña amenazada con enterar vivos a los chicos.

Sirius tragó saliva.

-creo que ya lo entiendo

-¿se puede saber para que necesitáis tanta ropa? La mayor parte del tiempo lleváis uniformes—protestó James

-si pero a la hora de salir de Hogwarts, o los fines de semana hay que ir muy arregladas—le dijo Sharon

-sigo sin entenderlo, yo tengo bastante ropa comparado con estos dos y nunca llego a utilizarla toda—exclamó James.

-eso es porque utilizas la misma ropa todo el día de Hogsmeade, e incluso podría asegurar de que repites una o dos camisetas—dijo Rose señalándole acusadoramente con el dedo como si le estuviera acusando de un terrible asesinato.

-pues claro—dijeron Sirius y James como si fuera obvio, Remus no dijo nada porque no quería discutir pero estaba de acuerdo con sus amigos.

-en eso nos diferenciamos las chicas de los chicos—dijo Lily como si fuera obvio—nosotras los días que hay visita a Hogsmeade nos cambiamos tres veces: por la mañana solemos llevar un ropa mucho mas modosita ya que a esas horas no hay casi nadie por Hogsmeade.

-querrás decir que no hay ningún chico por eso se va mas modosita—corrigió Sharon a su amiga pelirroja

-cierto—corroboró Lily ignorando la mala mirada de James—y luego por la tarde que es cuando realmente ya hay mas ambiente nos volvemos a cambiar de ropa algo un poquito mas escotado y liberal. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante nos cambiamos al anochecer para ir a bailar, conjunto que consiste básicamente en…

-zapato cómodo para baila, es decir un tacón que no sea menos de 10 cm—dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba unos tacones de aguja de la gran montaña de ropa de Sharon

-una falda corta pero no demasiado reveladora, para que le echéis imaginación—dijo Sharon con una sonrisa pícara sacando una falda bastante corta de lentejuelas, que sinceramente James pensó que si Lily se ponía eso dejaría poco para su imaginación y tendría que tomarse duchas frías lo que le quedaba de vida.

-y por ultimo per no menos importante—dijo Lily sacando una camiseta de tirante escotada y ajustada en la cintura—una camiseta insinuante

Cuando las tres chicas terminaron de dar su clase sobre el tipo de ropa femenina, los chicos las miraron con los ojos como platos

-y todo esto para conseguir novio? En serio no lo necesitáis le podéis decir a cualquier chico que os queréis enrollar con él y hará lo que le pidáis—dijo Remus

-eso es cierto somos lo más sencillo del mundo, nosotros no entendemos nada de ropa pero si de cuerpos y…-continuó Sirius

-pero vosotros os creéis que las mujeres nos arreglamos para vosotros?—preguntó ofendida Rose

Los chicos pusieron cara de incomprensión, si no era para ligar ¿para que se arreglaban tanto?

-y si no es para ligar ¿para que es?—preguntó James

-es para la competición—dijo Lily como si fuera obvio

Por su puesto nos hace falta añadir la cara de "no entiendo nada" de los chicos pero aun así os la diré: los merodeadores miraron a la Wild como mira la mayoría a las matemáticas de segund de bachillerato de ciencias, ¡vamos! Con total incomprensión.

-no lo sabéis?—preguntó Sharon sorprendida—es una tradición muy antigua que todas las casa tienen en común

-si, todo empezó con una apuesta entre Rowena Ravenclaw, Názali Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff y Seraphina Slytherin.

-¿Názali Gryffindor?—preguntó curioso Sirius

-Seraphina Slytherin?—preguntó a su vez James

Las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Nazali Gryffindor era la esposa de Godric Gryffindor, y Seraphina era la esposa de Salazar—contestó Lily reuniendo toda la paciencia que podía para no gritarles por no saber esas cosas que todo Hogwarts sabía (por lo menos todas las mujeres lo sabían).

-no sabía que Godric Gryffindor estuviera casado—cuestionó James.

-por su puesto que si, era una joven hija de muggles que estudió en Hogwarts bajo la tutela del propio Godric, cuando ella terminó sus estudios se casaron y tuvieron una hija, Georgina Gryffindor solo pudieron tenerla a ella después del parto Názali quedó incapacitada para tener hijos.

-¿Cómo es que sabéis tanto sobre ella?—preguntó Remus—yo sabía que Godric estaba casado pero ni si quiera sabía el nombre.

Las tres chicas se miraron.

-creíamos que era de conocimiento público—dijo Sharon—veréis mas o menos a partir de los 14 años empieza una especia de competición entre todas las mujeres, al principio lo empezaron Názali y Seraphina pero al final incluso Helga se apuntó, era muy sencillo, ellas al principio por presumir se ponían sus mejores ropas y después votaban a la que ellas consideraban que era la mejor vestida.

-por su puesto no valía votarse a si misma ni dejar un voto en blanco esa era la única regla, y era para evitar que Seraphina se escaqueara de no participar. Al final varias alumnas de las casas también empezaron a participar en la competición y ahora es una especia de tradición—terminó Lily.

-me estás queriendo decir que todas las chicas votáis después de cada salida a Hogsmeade quien es la mejor vestida.

-si, la mejor vestida, maquillada y peinada de "por la mañana", "por la tarde" y "por la noche"

James suspiró pesadamente.

-podéis explicarnos que es eso de por la mañana por la tarde y por la noche?

-es muy sencillo, hay tres votaciones, uno sobre quien fue la mejor vestida por la mañana, la mejor vestida por la tarde y luego por la noche. Esa tradición apareció mas tarde.

-entonces hay tres campeonas ¿no?—preguntó Remus que parecía ser el único que conseguía entender ese estúpido juego de ropa y rivalidades de mujeres.

-si—dijeron las tres a la vez.

-quienes son?—preguntó Sirius curioso.

-la reina de por la mañana es Lily—dijo Sharon mirando a su mejor amiga con orgullo.

Está hizo un ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-la de por la tarde es un chica de Hufflepuff Roxanne Smith, y por la noche es Narcisa Black

-¡por ahora!—remarcó Sharon, cuando los chicos la miraron con interrogantes ella se explicó—veréis ese título siempre está oscilando entre, Mary, Narcisa y yo.

Los chicos las miraron y después se miraron entre ellos, y con solo esa mirada llegaron a un conclusión muy lógica

Las mujeres de Hogwarts están locas…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unas horas después...

Los merodeadores bajaban las escaleras hacía el gran comedor seguidos de las Wild, los seis tenían muy mal humor y no era para menos, pues había estallado la cuarta guerra mundial en la habitación, que solo culminó cuando Remus hizo un hechizo de expansión indetectable en los tres armarios.

Para sorpresa de los tres chicos la que mas ropa tenía era Rose, Sirius casi se desmaya cuando la vio sacar tal cantidad de ropa muchas de ellas con la etiqueta puesta y sin estrenar, por no decir la millonada de zapatos que tenía esa chica, lo curioso es que aunque la mayoría de sus zapatos tenían tacón, ella nunca llevaba nada que no fuera plano y mucha de la ropa que habían visto no pegaba con la ropa oscura y grande que solía ponerse normalmente para ir a Hogsmeade, parecía mas bien ropa normal y por su puesto eran esas prendas las que llevaban la etiqueta.

Pero si lo de Rose les había sorprendido, peor fue enterarse de la gran cantidad de maquillaje que tenía Lily es su neceser, James pensó que Lily podría abrir una tienda de cosméticos con lo que llevaba en ese neceser, tenía pintauñas con colores que ni si quiera sabía que existían, y sin embargo Lily siempre llevaba un maquillaje muy superficial, apenas le ralla del ojo, los labio y un poco de colorete ni si quiera se ponía rímel o sombra de ojos.

Sharon por otro lado estaba obsesionada con el pelo, pues según ella era indomable, cuando Remus vio la cantidad de productos de peluquería que tenía Sharon en ese neceser creyó que pensaba montar una peluquería clandestina en la habitación de los merodeadores. Tenía distintas marcas de fijadores de pelo, tintes, champús, acondicionadores, tenía rizadores para el pelo y alisadores y un montón de cosas mas que Remus no tenía ni idea de para que eran

Era el primer día y las Wild ya le habían roto todos los esquemas a los merodeadores, para empezar siempre habían creído que Sharon sería la típica chica que tendría toneladas de ropa, y aunque era hasta cierto punto verdad no era nada comparado con Rose, también creyeron siempre que Lily estaría obsesionada con su pelo y aunque en parte le preocupaba no era algo obsesivo ni le quitaba el sueño, en cuanto a Rose…nunca se imaginaron que fuera un chica que se preocupara por su imagen a fin de cuentas era la niña fantasma de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo ellos no eran los únicos sorprendidos, las Wild también habían sido sorprendidas, contra todo pronostico, habían descubierto que Sirius parecía tener algún trastorno compulsivo para ordenar todas las cosas que rivalizaba con el propio impulso de Lily, por otro lado Remus parecía un desastre se dejaba todo por todos los lados y luego nunca se acordaba de donde estaban las cosas, y a menudo se le caían cosas, ¡vamos¡ que era un caos, igual que Sharon, la chica era incapaz de colocar nada. James por otro lado era un mezcla extraña entre los dos, se dedicaba a desordenar las cosas de Sirius y a ordenar las de Remus, era un poco al equilibrio entre ambos.

Cuando entraron en el Gran comedor, se hizo un silencio ensordecedor, Lily bufó molesta estaba claro que todo el mundo se había enterado ya de hechizo de la cadena, si había algo que viajaba mas rápido que la luz en Hogwarts eran los cotilleos, y ese era muy jugoso, los tres chicos mas sexis del colegio tendrían que compartir habitación, y casi baño con las chicas que decían odiar.

A medida que se iba a sentar en su mesa fueron recibidos de dos maneras, o eran odiados o envidiados por chicos y chicas por igual.

La que parecía estar mas tranquila era Rose.

-como puedes estar tan tranquila?—preguntó Mary cuando los merodeadores y las Wild se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-por que yo no corro peligro comparado con Lily y Sharon—contestó Rose muy sonriente poniendo varias verduras en su plato de comida.

-¿Por qué íbamos a correr peligro nosotras?—preguntó Sharon

-Sharon, eres una de las chicas mas guapas de Hogwarts además de ser un putón y estás encadenada a Remus Lupin una de los chicos mas guapos y cotizados de todo el colegio

Sharon bufó.

-si, pero es demasiado soso para mi—contestó ella.

-eh! Que estoy aquí—casi gritó Remus ofendido.

-desgraciadamente ya lo se Lupin, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, contigo pegado al brazo no voy a poder liarme con ningún chico hasta navidades—casi gimió Sharon—es mi ultimo año en el colegio y no voy a poder batir mi propio record

-oh NO!—gritó Sirius—no voy a poder acostarme con ninguna chica hasta navidades

Sirius y Sharon perdieron todo el color de la cara, los otros pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-y tu James como es que no pareces aterrorizado por la idea? De Remus me imagino que no es de los que se acuesta con cualquiera pero tu?—le preguntó Rose al joven moreno.

James se encogió de hombros.

-no podré echar de menos algo que no he probado nunca—dijo el moreno como si nada

Lily, Sharon, Rose, Mary y Andrew miraron a James con los ojos como platos.

-espera, estas insinuando que eres virgen?—preguntó Andrew creyendo que había entendido mal lo que había dicho James

-pues si—dijo como si nada y siguió comiendo

-pero es imposible hay un montón de chicas que dicen que se acostaron contigo—dijo Sharon mirando a Sirius como si esperase una confirmación a lo que decía James, Black asintió con la cabeza divertido por las reacciones de las chicas.

-bueno, no voy a negar que e hecho bastantes cosas poco inocentes, pero lo que es el sexo con todas las letras no lo e tenido

-nunca me o habría esperado de ti, creía que eras como Sirius—dijo Rose mirando a su amigo con nuevos ojos—pero por que dicen esas chicas que llegaron contigo hasta el final?

-supongo que por querer llamar la atención, parecer ser una especia de privilegio el acostarse con alguno de nosotros—dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco—de hecho según los rumores yo también me e acostado con un montón de chicas lo cual es bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que ni si quiera me e enrollado con casi ninguna

-que no te has enrollado con chicas?—preguntó alarmada Sharon

-por su puesto que si, pero no me e enrollado ni con la mitad de las chicas que dicen los rumores.

Las Wild, (N.A. cuando me refiero a las Wild también están incluidos Andrew y Mary que también son del grupo) se miraron entre ellas con los ojos desorbitados, en apenas unas horas todos los mitos de los merodeadores se habían venido abajo…bueno excepto los de Sirius

-yo no me lo creo—dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos—es imposible que no te hallas acostado con ninguna chica

-porque iba a ser imposible mi querida Lily—dijo James poniendo un tono de voz meloso.

-porque…no puedo creerlo—dijo sin encontrar ningún argumento

James se rió y la miró tiernamente.

-si algo deberías aprender de Hogwarts, es que los rumores escabrosos son los primeros que se difunden y a una velocidad mayor que la luz y otro es que muchos rumores de la gente popular son falsos que han sido esparcidos por enemigos y por gente interesada en ellos. O me dirás que la mayoría de los rumores de Hogwarts que circulan sobre ti son verdad?—preguntó James repentinamente interesados

-¿Qué rumores?—pregunto curiosa, Lily no era de la clase de chicas que le interesa lo que la gente pueda decir de ella, solo la opinión de sus mas allegados era realmente importante.

-sobre que eres una estirada y un golfa que intenta seducirme—dijo James llevándose el tenedor a la boca

-¿Quién coño dice eso?—casi gritó Lily

-la mayoría de las chicas que no son de Gryffindor e incluso también de nuestra propia casa aunque esas en menor medida—contestó Sharon por James

-y como es que tu lo sabes y nunca me has dicho nada?—preguntó Lily un poco enfadada

-por que tu siempre dices que te da igual lo que digan sobre ti

-pues…

La discusión parecía que iba a alargarse, pensó Rose intentando encontrar algo interesante en lo que ocupar su mente, y sinceramente no era la única que parecía haber abandonado la discusión de Sharon y Lily.

James y Sirius empezaron a hablar sobre Quidditch y las futuras estrategias para el juego, Andrew y Mary parecían enfrascados en la lista de Mary que todavía estaba por completar, mientras que Remus había sacado un libro del bolsillo de la túnica y había empezado a leer otro de los libros que hablaban sobre las pruebas, Rose optó por comer en silencio y observar a sus compañeros, hasta que sus ojos repararon en unos ojos grises fríos como el hielo que miraban hacia su mesa, casi como si la miraran a ella pero estaba claro que el Slytherin (por que era un miembro de la casa de las serpientes), miraba un poco mas a su izquierda.

Regulus Black miraba fijamente a Mary, un parte de si misma no le sorprendió, no era la primera vez que pillaba al menor de los Black mirando a su amiga menos pero era la primera vez que lo hacía tan abiertamente. Rose había aprendido de su abuela a analizar a cada persona, y darse cuenta de pequeños detalles que puedes utilizar a tu favor para manipular a la gente y llegar al poder, en eso su abuela había sido una gran maestra, y por ello Rose que había sido una buena aprendiz, hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de la fijación de Regulus Black en su amiga Mary, y tenía la ligera sospecha que Mary tampoco le era del todo indiferente, sin embargo al mismo tiempo sabía de sobra que esos dos ni si quiera habían hablado en persona ni una sola vez.

Regulus pareció percatarse de que había alguien que lo había pillado, rápidamente sus ojos de centraron inmediatamente en Rose, ambos se miraron durante largo rato, desafiándose con la mirada, hasta que con un ligero gesto cordial Regulus inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de derrota, el pequeño de los Black reconocía que una hija de muggles le hubiera leído con facilidad y le respetaba por guardar el secreto

"_esto cada vez se pone mas interesante_" pensó Rose mirando detalladamente la situación, las tres Wild encadenadas a los Merodeadores y Regulus Black que parecía interesado en una mestiza "_en este año puede pasar de todo_…"


	7. Una Noche Muy Larga

Cap-7 Una Noche Muy Larga…

Si alguna vez le volvían a preguntar como era el infierno, Lily tenía muy claro que el infierno era James Potter.

Lily miró a Potter sentado muy relajado a su lado mientras reía de forma escandalosa junto con Sirius y ambos lanzaban otra miguita de pan a un pobre chico de primero de Hufflepuff, Lily miró a Rose que parecía tan exasperada como ella, de hecho Lily estaba segura que si Sirius no paraba de lanzar miguitas en cinco segundos, su apacible mejor amiga iba a cometer un asesinato con demasiados testigos, aunque la pelirroja no tenía exactamente muy claro a quien del grupo pensaba matar, si a Sirius y James por molestar, a Remus por intentar distraerlas para que no mataran a sus amigos al mismo tiempo que le dirigía miradas fulminantes a Sharon que se había enfrascado en un interesante conversación con Mary y Andrew, o a los anteriormente mencionados, pues Sharon, Mary y Andrew también estaban empezando a poner de los nervios a su amiga.

Lily pudo ver como Rose respiraba profundamente y empezaba a susurrar algo, era una costumbre muy típica que había notado muchas veces en su amiga. Cuando alguien la sacaba de quicio y estaba a punto de perder el control empezaba a murmurar cosas, a veces creía que eran número pero no estaba muy segura por que mencionaba a "la honorable casa de los Cramger" o "el ducado de Norfolk" por su puesto Lily no tenía ni idea de a que casa Cramger y ducado de Norfolk se podía referir su amiga, tal vez era algún dicho muggle de Irlanda de donde era Rose.

Lily se entristeció al ver como su amiga iba relajando la tensión hasta no estar casi enfadada, ahora tenía que ser ella la mala de la película y echarle la bronca a todos, solo que esa noche no tenía energías para gritarles, estaba más que deprimida además de terriblemente asustada, dormir con James Potter en la misma cama, no solo una noche sino todas las noches durante tres meses iba a ser una horrible tortura, y ella por muy mal que se hubiera portado ese día no se lo merecía.

-anímate Lily solo serán tres meses—dijo Mary intentando animarla, por supuesto no hay que decir que aquello solo la hundió mas en la desesperación.

Andrew le dirigió una mirada mordaz a su prima, desde luego la parte sensible de la familia solo la había heredado él, Mary tenía la misma sensibilidad que Sharon, es decir que un ladrillo tendría mas sentimientos que ellas.

-venga Lily, no será para tanto, piénsalo, James puede ser un cretino…-dijo Andrew

-eh!—protestó James que les estaba oyendo.

-pero no puedes negar que sea divertido, quiero decir, es la persona mas payasa de Hogwarts…

-oye! Córtate un poquito que estoy delante de ti—volvió a protestar James.

-desde luego tienes la diversión asegurada, además si te aburres en clase vas a tener a Potter a tu lado para poder discutir con él.

Lily sonrió a Andrew.

-siempre sabes como animarme ¿estas seguro de que a pesar de ser Bisexual no te gustan mas las chicas?—preguntó la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos.

-lo siento mi querida Lily, pero aunque me gusta acostarme con los dos sexos tengo preferencia por los hombres.

Lily suspiró.

-es una pena si te fueran un poco mas las tías yo me ofrecería voluntaria para salir contigo, eres un encanto.

-gracias Lily, la verdad es que siempre te he encontrado muy atractiva y…

-¡BUENO YA ESTÁ BIEN ¿NO?!—gritó James poniéndose en pie, se hizo un profundo silencio en el comedor.

-señor Potter se puede saber que le pasa?—preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall poniéndose en pie y acercándose de muy humor al joven moreno.

-profesora Mcgonagall, a usted le parece normal que Evans se ponga a tontear y a insinuársele al que se supone que es su amigo gay—gritó James.

-Evans que Andrew es mi novio—gritó Mathew desde la mesa de Hufflepuff con muy malas pulgas y claramente celoso.

Lily se puso del color de su pelo, Andrew por otro lado sonreía ampliamente.

-Mat cariño estás muy guapo cuando te pones celoso—dijo Andrew lanzándole besitos a Mathew que se sonrojó pero seguía mirando mal a Lily que negaba efusivamente con la cabeza. Al final Andrew se explicó.

-no te preocupes Mat sabes que soy muy fiel cuando tengo una pareja formal. Es un broma muy típica. A las chicas y a mi nos encanta tirarnos piropos, indirectas con contenido sexual y fingir apasionados romances entre nosotros.

Mat se aplacó y le mandó un beso a Andrew que este haciendo el idiota cogió en el aire (vamos la payasada de mandar un beso y capturarlo con una mano).

Mcgonagall volvió a enviar una mirada de advertencia a su casa antes de sentarse, James parecía mas aplacado, pero esperaba la explicación que Mat no necesitaba por que tenía toda la información.

-sip—dijo Sharon con una sonrisa enorme—de hecho Andrew es el hijo de Frank y Alice, está casado con Lily, yo soy su amante y le e dado una hija, que es Mary—dijo señalado a la menor que enseñó entusiasmada los pulgares—y por ultimo Rose que es la que se acuesta con Mary.

Rose sonrió.

-creí que yo era la inquilina de la casa del campo, pobre que tenía que pagarla con favores sexuales a mi casera—dijo Rose señalando a Lily.

-o es cierto, y yo además de estar casada con Andrew tengo como amante a Rolishanma—dijo Lily

-¿quien?—preguntaron los merodeadores con claro desconcierto

-es nuestro hombre perfecto—respondió en esa ocasión Mary, las cuatro amigas y Andrew suspiraron embelesadas.

Remus, Sirius y James se debatían entre, la furia, la indignación, la envidia y claramente los celos.

-quien ese idiota del que habláis?—preguntó Remus pensando en quien se referirían, no conocía a ningún alumno con semejante adefesio de nombre.

-¿Cómo podéis haberos enamorado de semejante idiota que tiene un nombre tan ridículo?—dijo Sirius mirando mal a su compañera que lo único que hizo fue alzar una ceja y murmurar "le dijo la sartén al cazo, SIRIUS…"

-pero que tiene ese cretino que no tenga yo—protesto James haciendo un puchero muy pronunciado de fastidio.

-por donde quieres que empiece—dijo Lily conjurando una pluma y un pergamino.

James gruñó y comió con mas ganas

Mary se rió con fuerza.

-en serio chicos, es demasiado fácil burlarse de vosotros, ¿Qué madre sería tan estúpida de ponerle semejante nombre a su hijo? Rolishanma es el nombre que le pusimos a nuestro hombre perfecto, pero es ficticio idiotas.

Los tres jóvenes fruncieron todavía mas el ceño.

-y para que queréis un hombre perfecto ficticio—preguntó Sirius—para eso estamos nosotros que somos reales—dijo señalándose a si mismo y a James y Remus que asintieron efusivamente.

-primera cualidad de Rolishanma, no es un creído, ni ególatra, ni narcisista—dijo Rose—todo lo que sois vosotros.

-de donde habéis sacado semejante estupidez de nombre por cierto—preguntó Remus

-es una mezcla de las dos primeras letras de nuestro nombres. Ro de Rose, Li de Lily, Sh de Sharon, An de Andrew y Ma de Mary—explicó Sharon

-lo que decía una estupidez de nombre, ¿a quien se le ocurrió?—continuó Remus

-a mi! Lupin asique ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices—gruñó Rose tirándole una zanahoria al licántropo.

-que mal humor Green

-cállate Black nadie a perdido tu opinión—gruñó en ese momento Lily defendiendo a su amiga

-Sirius no le sigas el juego porque se formará una gran discusión y no quiero que esta monada de pulseras que nos ha puesto Dumbledore me den un trallazo—dijo James interrumpiendo a su mejor amigo

-tienes razón Cornameta, intentaré contenerme, aunque debo reconocer que me encanta pelear con la pelirroja—dijo Sirius coquetamente

-a mi también me gusta pelear contigo Siriusin—dijo lily con sorna

-pero es que tienes que tontear con todos menos conmigo?—gruñó James ya mosqueado

-si—dijo Lily llevándose una cucharada de yogur a la boca e inconscientemente siento rematadamente sensual.

Rose vio como James se revolvía intranquilo en su sitio, menos mal que todavía no se iba a levantar el chico, Rose podía imaginarse que aquel gesto tan natural de Lily podía causar un accidente muy bochornoso en James.

Sharon que también se había dado cuenta soltó una risita tonta acompañada de Rose.

-¿pasa algo?—preguntó Lily perpleja mirando a sus amigas.

-nada Lily, sigue viviendo en tu mundo Happy—respondieron Sharon y Rose al mismo tiempo.

-¡valla amigas!-gruñó la pelirroja.

-eres imposible Lilianne—susurró James para si mismo intentando contener la sonrisa, le encantaba cada una de las maneras y manías de la pelirroja, las malas costumbres, y sobre todo su ingenuidad, su Lily no veía nada malo en las miradas libidinosas de la mayoría de los hombres de Hogwarts, no se daba cuenta que todos los "amigos " que la rodeaban querían algo con ella (excepto Andrew y los demás chicos gays), y parecía sobresaltarse cuando hablaban de temas que tenían que ver con el sexo… era tan inocente y eso al mismo tiempo la volvía provocativa.

-chicos…-intervino Andrew-os habéis dado cuenta de que no queda nadie en al comedor?

Los ocho alumnos se miraron entre si y a las demás mesas, apenas quedaba gente mucho eran rezagados comilones que miraban a ver si podían encontrar algún postre que no hubieran catado o que los alumnos hubieran dejado olvidado.

Con el corazón en un puño vieron como Mcgonagall se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

-creo que ya va siendo hora de que valláis a la cama, lo único que estáis haciendo es retrasar lo inevitable—dijo le subdirectora.

Los seis condenados se levantaron y siguieron a Minerva, los otros dos amigos los siguieron más rezagados. Andrew y Mary se miraron divididos entre reírse de sus amigas o compadecerse de ellos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily creyó que se desmayaría, cuando dio un primer paso para entrar en la sala común y se encontró con que toda la torra de Gryffindor los estaba esperando, estaba claro que todos querían saber que iba pasaba.

-¿es que no os mando suficientes deberes como para que tengáis que estar aquí a estas horas sin hacer nada?—preguntó molesta Minerva Mcgonagall al ver a todos los alumnos de la torre que los miraban—largo todos de aquí antes de que empiece a quitar puntos a la casa.

En manos que se dice "transformaciones" la sala común había quedado relativamente despejada, solo quedaban allí Frank, Alice y un par de alumnos que fingían estar recogiendo las cosas.

-por cierto donde van a dormir Andrew, Frank y Peter cuando regrese?—preguntó James mientras seguían a la subdirectora hasta las habitaciones.

-dormirán en la misma habitación que los de sexto año—contestó secamente la profesora abriéndoles la puerta y cerrándola con cerrojo para que no se pudieran escapar.

Se hizo el silencio… hasta que al final Sharon soltó un suspiro cansado.

-venga no es para tanto, solo tenemos que quitarnos la ropa, ponernos el pijama y dormir tranquilamente.

-puede que tu estés acostumbrada a dormir con hombre Sharon, pero las demás no—protestó Rose fulminando a su amiga con los ojos-y sobre todo tu no estás encadenada a un obseso sexual.

-oye!—protestó Sirius

Rose le miró con una deja arqueada y al final el joven tubo que reconocer que algo de razón si que tenía.

-estoy con Rose—afirmó Lily

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Lily y Rose, pero de otra manera, yo no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con mujeres y menos con obsesas sexuales como Sharon—dijo Remus

-me dirás ahora que eres un inocente virgen—dijo Sharon con un bufido.

-no, pero tampoco tengo un doctorado en acostarme con tías—contestó el licántropo enervándose.

Ambos iban a seguir discutiendo hasta que notaron un ligero calambre en el brazo

-ahu!—se quejaron los dos al mismo tiempo agarrándose la mueca que tenía aquella extraña marca en el brazo.

Los otros cuatro compañeros de habitación pusieron cara de dolor solo de verlo.

-bien, algo se nos tiene que ocurrir, somos los alumnos mas brillantes de nuestra generación—dijo Rose intentando ser positiva.

-si es cierto…-dijo Lily después de pensar unos instantes sonrió ampliamente-¡lo tengo!

-el que?—preguntó Sharon mirando las manos de Lily

Rose arqueó una ceja al ver a su amiga mirar así a Lily

-Sharon hay días en los que no eres mas tonta por que no andas hacía atrás—dijo Rose

Remus contuvo la risa y Sharon miró de muy malos modos a su amiga.

-bien, Rose y yo no nos fiamos de Potter y Black—dijo Lily—y Remus no se fía de Sharon…

-di algo que no sepamos pelirroja—intervino Black

-Black cállate y escucha lo que tengo que decir—cortó Lily de malos modos—bien, Sirius duerme en el lado mas externo de la cama, Rose duerme a su lado en el interior de la cama, yo me acuesto pegada a Rose para protegerle de que Sirius le meta mano y al mismo tiempo ella me protege a mi de que Potter se me pegue por que él tendrá que dormir a mi otro lado, pero estará demasiado ocupado para tocarme porque a su otro lado se pondrá Remus, y Potter tendrá que proteger al pobre Remus de Sharon…

De esa explicación, solo Rose y Remus parecían haberse enterado de algo. Los otros tres tenían cara de "What?".

Rose convocó una pizarra, y dibujó una cama grande y fue poniendo de derecha a izquierda los nombre de los que estaban presentes de la siguiente manera: Sirius, Rose, Lily, James, Remus y Sharon.

-según Lily así se supone que tenemos que dormir—dijo Rose—a mi me parece bien

Remus asintió efusivamente mientras Sirius, James y Sharon se mordían la lengua para no decir que a ellos no les parecía bien en absoluto de hecho estaban planeando ponerse completamente al revés de lo que ellos decían.

James abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada amenazadora de Lily y la mirada suplicante de Remus le dijo que era mejor mantenerse callado y callar al bocazas de Sirius que parecía que iba a decir algo afortunadamente antes de que Canuto dijese algo Sharon le interceptó al reconocer la mirada "estoy a punto de matar a alguien" de Lily.

-estamos de acuerdo—dijeron al mismo tiempo James, Sirius y Sharon.

-bien me alegro de que nos entendamos—dijo Lily fingiendo inocencia—ahora las tres chicas vamos entrar en el baño y nos vamos a cambiar.

-pero Lily todavía es muy pronto podemos jugar a algo interesante como la botella o…-empezó Sharon.

-el Streap Poker…-intervino Sirius muy emocionado

-o a verdad o atrevimiento—continuó James

-o podemos jugar a…

-CALLAOS TODOS Y A LA CAMA PRONTO QUE MAÑANA HAY CLASE PEDAZO DE IMBÉCILES!—gritó Lily mirándoles furiosa y con las manos en la cintura (al mas puro estilo Molly Weasley)

Ante aquel grito James se sobresaltó tanto que se echó para atrás demasiado bruscamente lo que hizo que las pulseras se activaran y Lily se viera arrastrada hacía James, ambos cayeron al suelo entre un mar de piernas y brazos

-valla Evans no puedes quitarme las manos de encima—dijo James con una sonrisa engreída en los labios que pronto desapareció cuando Lily empezó a golpearlo desde su posición superior por encima de él.

-quiero irme a la cama—dijo Rose como si tal cosa yendo hasta su armario y rebuscando entre los cajones.

Sirius la siguió también y cogió su pijama que estaba debajo de su respectiva almohada.

Sharon rebuscó también en su armario hasta que bufó frustrada.

-Rose déjame alguno de tus pijamas por favor—dijo Sharon al cabo de un rato.

Rose alzó una ceja incrédula.

-va a ser que no Sharon, me niego a ser cómplice de tus intentos de seducción, desde mi punto de vista con tus propios pijamas ya tienes mas que suficiente.

Sharon hizo una mueca.

-de que habláis?—preguntó James que ya había conseguido librarse de Lily y esperaba como Sirius y Remus a que las mujeres recogieran todo lo necesario y entraran en el baño.

-es que la mala de Rose no me quiere prestar uno de sus pijamas.

-Rose no se los dejes—le ordenó Lily a Rose-no queremos que Remus caiga en la tentación

-no pensaba hacerlo Lily—dijo Rose.

Remus arqueó una ceja.

-creo que nunca caería en la tentación—dijo el licántropo muy seguro

Lily y Rose se miraron un momento y luego negaron con la cabeza, mientras Sharon sonreía de lado

-me estas desafiando Lupin?—preguntó ella sensualmente.

-Remus no tienes ni idea de la ropa de dormir que tiene Rose—dijo Lily estremeciéndose.

-vamos Lily ni que durmiera en picardías—dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco de lo exagerada que era la pelirroja.

Las tres amigas se miraron entre si y Rose se ruborizó, los tres chicos cuando captaron el significado de la mirada abrieron los ojos como platos.

-no habláis en serio—dijo James mirando con un nuevo respeto a Rose y con una mirada esperanzadora y lujuriosa a Lily.

-no me mires así Potter—gruñó Lily.

-habláis en serio?—preguntó Remus después volvió a mirar la sonrisa sensual de Sharon y el joven se sonrojó violentamente—no te desafío a nada McQueen tu ganas ponte un maldito Burka para dormir

-que poco sentido del humor Lupin—dijo Sharon haciendo un mohín.

-yo quiero que duermas con un picardías rojo—dijo Sirius mirando a Rose y levantando la mano como si estuviera en clase.

-nadie te preguntó Black—dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido de muy mala uva.

Estas tres conversaciones se llevaron a cabo al mismo tiempo, y al mismo tiempo estalló una discusión que llevó a que los seis se llevaran una descarguita cortesía de la encantadora pulsera de Dumbledore.

-uggggggggg—gruñó Rose sobándose la muñeca—quiero dormir ya, este a sido el peor día de mi vida y vivo en la casa de mi abuela durante las vacaciones asique eso es decir mucho de mi parte. Lily déjame uno de su pijamas

-creo que será mejor que todas usemos mis pijamas—dijo Lily sacando unas cuantas prendas de su armario.

-pero Lily eso tiene mucha tela voy a morirme de calor.

-mejor tu a que se muera de "calor" Remus—dijo Lily sin ceder pasándole lo que parecía un pijama de pantalón largo y camiseta de tirantes a Sharon—es lo mas provocativo que voy a darte asique ya puede aprovecharlo

Sharon hizo una mueca pero no protestó mas.

-esto es para ti Rose—dijo pasándole lo que parecía un camisón hasta la rodilla—si quieres puedes ponértelo con un pantalón de chándal cortó debajo

-Gracias Lils—dijo Rose muy agradecida.

-y para mi… rebuscó un poco mas hasta que sacó otro pantalón en ese caso pirata y una camiseta de tirantes.

James y Sirius bufaron cuando vieron las prendas mientras que Remus miraba a Lily.

-no tienes algo que le tape mas, estoy convencido de que Sharon duerme sin sujetador y esa camiseta no va a cubrirle nada

-Lupin no pienso ponerme un Burka machista de mierda—gritó Sharon, ganándose una buena descarga.

-no era por ser machista es por mi integridad física

-está bien CALLAOS—gritó Lily lo último—yo no tengo nada y tu? Rose

Rose alzó una ceja y revisó entre sus cosas al final sacó lo que James supuso que era un trozo de gasa.

-esto es lo mas cubierto que tengo

-que se supone que es esto?—preguntó Remus cogiendo la prenda semitransparente.

-un picardías—dijo Rose muy seria—es de los que mas cubren.

-y tu dices que esto cubre?—preguntó Remus horrorizado.

-claro no ves que por aquí es mas opaco—dijo señalando la zona de los pechos.

-pues yo no veo eso que tu llamas opaco—refunfuñó Remus

-Rose, querida amiga, se que la pregunta no es muy adecuada, y probablemente te molesta, pero…como es que TU tienes este tipo de ropa—dijo James

Rose frunció el ceño pero no parecía molesta con la pregunta sino mas bien con la ropa.

-es regalada—contestó simplemente.

-¿y quien se supone que te regala esto?—respondió Sirius mirando también la prenda que como Remus no veía la zona Opacada.

-mi hermanastra—respondió simplemente.

-no sabía que tuvieras una hermanastra—dijo Lily sorprendida—dijiste que vivías con tu abuela

-y tu padre?—preguntó Sirius recordando al hombre que la acompañó a la estación.

-que padre? No nos dijiste que tu padre había muerto—dijo Sharon frunciendo el ceño

-a mi me dijo que su padre se había ido de casa—intervino Remus frunciendo el ceño

James arqueó una ceja divertido, mientras que Rose se mordía el labio nerviosa.

-en realidad…-dijo ella en bajito, los ojos de todos se volvieron en su dirección acusadores.

-nos has mentido?—preguntó Lily indignada.

-no, pero no os e contado toda la verdad—dijo ella—no me gusta hablar de mi familia.

-¿Por qué?—preguntó Sharon

-porque no—dijo ella secamente—mi familia no es precisamente la mejor familia del mundo

-pero ¿porque?—volvió a preguntar Sharon.

-si no te lo quiere decir no insistas McQueen—intervino Sirius—creo que ya hemos retrasado la hora de ir a la cama lo suficiente, estoy seguro de que dentro de poco pasará Mcgonagall a ver si no nos han matado las descargas y como nos vea despierto nos castigará.

Los demás asintieron, las chicas decidieron entrar en el baño primero por que eran las que mas tardaban mientras los chicos se quedaban fuera al otro lado de la puerta del baño con los brazos de la pulsera ligeramente estirado por la atracción entre las pulseras.

-¿creéis que lo de la familia de Rose es algo parecida a la mía?—preguntó Sirius cuando las chica subieron desaparecido.

-no se si igual pero tal vez sea algo así parece muy recelosa de contar cosas.—dijo James—ni si quiera se donde vive ¿tu lo sabes Lunático?

-que va es todo un misterio, lo único que se es que es hija de muggles

-si eso lo sabe todo el mundo sabe pero es lo único de dice—dijo James.

-dejando a Rose de lado…-dijo Remus—chicos este años si queréis…

-ya empezamos…-dijo James suspirando pesadamente—por cierto Sirius ya has pensado en alguna broma original? Ten en cuenta que este es nuestro ultimo año, tenemos que dejar huella en él

-si Cornamenta lo es estado pensando en una broma para Quejicus buenísima pero tengo que perfeccionar…

-¡CHICOS!—exclamó Remus poniéndose en pie molesto, odiaba que le ignorasen

-Remus siempre al empezar el curso nos dices el discurso "Chicos este año si queréis podéis dejarme solo durante la Luna Llena, estaréis muy ocupados con los exámenes y ya no soy un crio puedo cuidarme solo" siempre empiezas el discurso igual y nuestra respuesta es la misma cada año ¿para que preguntas?—dijo James.

Remus suspiró pero estaba feliz de que sus amigos siguieran queriendo ayudarle, le hacían mucha falta.

Las chicas salieron del baño y a ellos se les calló la mandíbula.

Sharon puede que fuera la que estabas mas cubierta pero era a la que mas se le notaban las curvas. McQueen era mas curvilínea que Lily por lo que los pantalones de pijama le quedaban muy ajustados en las caderas, y la camiseta de tirantes de Lily dejaba poco para la imaginación porque al ser estrecha en Lily, Sharon que tenía mucho mas busto hacía que el escote estuviera mas bajo de los normal y aquel tono violeta le confería un aspecto que decía claramente "peligro Curvas arriesgadas". Remus pensó que aunque se hubiera puesto el Burka Sharon seguiría pareciéndole irresistible.

Mientras, James estaba en el quinto cielo, Lily se había puesto unos pantalones piratas de pijama, con dibujos de conejitos y una camiseta de manga corta que se le pagaba alrededor de los pechos, pero lo que mas le gustó de aquel bendito pijama era el dibujo de la camiseta: en medio del estómago estaba el dibujo de un ciervo con una espectacular cornamenta.

Sirius por otro lado estaba tratando de hacer que las pocas neuronas que le quedaban se pusieran en funcionamiento…ya había vislumbrado anteriormente que Rose tenía buen cuerpo, vamos la noche anterior había podido ver que no estaba nada mal, todavía llevaba aquellas horrible gafas de culo de botella pero se estaba cepillando el pelo, era la primera vez que la veía con el pelo suelto, que era de un rubio platino casi blanco y parecía que rizado aunque ella se esforzaba en alisarlo lo mas rápidamente posible para volver a hacerse una trenzo. En ese momento llevaba un camisón de Lily que tendía que haberle llegado un poco por encima de las rodillas, sin embargo Lily era mas alta que ella por lo que el borillo le pasaba las rodillas, y aunque aquello debería haberle quedado mal el hecho de que el camisón fuera de un rojo carmesí y el escote fuera mas pronunciado de lo que probablemente la chica se esperaba hizo que Sirius tuviera el repentino impulso de ducharse con agua fría.

Antes de lo que se dice "calor" Sirius, James y Remus entraron en el baño y cerraron la puerta tras de si. Las tres chicas se miraban entre si.

-no les estoy oyendo quejarse de que les hallamos dejado sin agua caliente..dijo Lily arqueando una ceja.

-por lo que significa que los tres se están duchando con agua fría—dijo Sharon asintiendo

-pero si estamos muy cubiertas—intervino Rose mirándose al espejo.

Las tres chicas volvieron a mirarse y al final se encogieron de hombros.

Las tres prepararon las cosas para mañana por insistencia de Lily.

-echo de menos a Alice, Mary y Andrew—dijo Rose tumbándose en la cama.

-si, si no nos hubieran castigado ahora mismo estaríamos comiendo alguna cosa que Mary hubiera cogido de las cocinas y contándonos que nos pasó en el día de hoy, los chicos con los que Sharon y Mary pensaban enrollarse este año y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaríamos planeando algo para vengarnos de los merodeadores que el primer día ya habrían echo alguna broma en la que nos hubieran sacados puntos—dijo Sharon.

-y sin embargo míranos ahora, encadenadas a ellos durante los próximos tres meses—dijo Liy dramáticamente peinándose el pelo con furia.

Rose, harta de ver como su pelirroja amiga se arrancaba mechones de pelo en un intento de deshacerse de los nudos decidió intervenir, le quitó el cepillo a su amiga y poco a poco lo fue desenredando y trenzándolo.

-ahora que lo pienso ¿os habéis dado cuenta que nuestros "queridos" compañeros no han hablado de hacer broma hasta el momento?—preguntó Rose.

Sharon y Lily se miraron con los ojos como platos.

-ahora que lo dices…-dijo Lily

Antes de que pudiera terminar los tres chicos salieron del baño.

Y digamos que la temperatura de la habitación subió drásticamente en cuestión de segundos.

Lily tubo que luchar para que no se le callera la mandíbula de la sorpresa y la apreciación. James llevaba solo los pantalones del pijama, que le quedaban ligeramente holgados en la cadera, su pelo mojado apuntaba en todas direcciones dándole un aspecto salvaje como si hubiera pasado horas tenido sexo desenfrenado. Sin embargo en aquel dato se fijó cuando consiguió apartar los ojos de el pecho del joven. Lily sabía que James tenía buen cuerpo sobre todo a raíz del ultimo estirón que había pegado el año pasado dejando atrás aquella espalda desgarbada de años antes. El pecho del joven estaba musculado y cuadrado pero no como esos culturistas con demasiado musculo que no pueden mover los brazos, él era mas garboso y estilizado, tenía los pectorales ligeramente marcados, pero lo abdominales estaban muy bien definidos , pues se veían perfectamente los cuadraditos, tubo que hacer soberanos esfuerzos para no seguir con los ojos aquello línea de pelitos negros que seguía por debajo del pantalón. Puede que James Potter fuera un engreído y un egocéntrico pero desde luego se lo había ganado con ese cuerpazo, porque aunque no pudiera soportarle cuando hablaba. Dejando eso de lado James tenía un polvazo increíble , como diría Sharon.

"¿Y se supone que no tengo que meterle mano?" se preguntó a si misma Sharon cuando vio salir a Remus del baño, donde diablos se había estado escondiendo aquel bombón los últimos 6 años por que estaba claro que aquel cuerpazo no podía ser cosa de un año para otro, "en la biblioteca" pensó para si, era el único lugar donde él podría estar y que ella no estuviera cerca. Aquel hombre era mas guapo de lo que se había imaginado en su mente, y eso que desde que se besaron en el tren Sharon no hacía mas que pensar en el licántropo. Remus llevaba una camiseta de tirantes que se le ajustaba perfectamente al pecho y un pantalón largo de pijama que se ajustaba precariamente con un lazo a las caderas del licántropo y que Sharon deseó desatar con los dientes. En ese momento con tan poca ropa, con el pelo mojado todavía y aquellas mejillas sonrojadas que se le habían puesto al chico ante su escrutinio Remus John Lupin era sencillamente adorable y sin dudarlo su próxima presa.

Rose creyó que sufriría un ataque al corazón cuando vio salir a Sirius del baño, a diferencia de James o Remus que dentro de lo que cabía esperar llevaban ropa, Sirius salió prácticamente en calzoncillos, y decía prácticamente por que se había puesto (Rose se imaginó que por respeto a ella) unos pantalones cortos de deporte aunque casi podía decir mas unas bermudas. Durante unos instantes se deleitó observando al chico, el pelo largo y negro como el ala de un cuervo le llegaba casi por los hombros y de vez en cuando hacía un gesto con la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara sobretodo en ese momento en que el pelo mojado se le metía en los ojos, unos ojos azules como zafiros que se clavaron en ella cuando notó su mirada y ella rápidamente desvió la vista, con la mala suerte que sus ojos se quedaron enganchados en el pecho del chico, pectorales perfectamente marcados, chocolatinas sobresalientes y unos biceps considerables, estaba mas que claro que el chico era golpeador de Quiddicth aquella posición desarrollaba mucha fuerza. Se sorprendió cuando se percató de que estaba completamente depilado solo tenía algo de pelo en la línea que iba del ombligo a… Rose se sonrojó solo de pensarlo.

Las Lily y Rose se sorojaron violentamente y se volvieron para mirar al otro lado cuando James y Sirius se dieron cuenta de las miradas que ellas les habían lanzado. Sin embargo Remus se sonrojó cuando vio como Sharon se mordía el labio pensativa y miraba el cordón de su pantalón.

Esta va a ser una noche muy larga…


	8. Aprendiendo a Convivir, picardias y p

_**hola de nuevo, siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, estoy teniendo serior problemas con internet, y ni si quiera se si voy a conseguir que este capitulo se actualice bien**_

_**bueno... siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que os guste el cap...**_

Cap-8 Aprendiendo a convivir, picardías y pesadillas

La profesora Mcgonagall, subió corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos de Gryffindor, concretamente a la habitación de los merodeadores que en esos momento compartían habitación con las Wild, subía corriendo porque la hora del desayuno ya había empezado y no había visto a ninguno de sus alumnos, sabía que James, Sirius Y Sharon eran bastante dormilones de hecho si llegaban a desayunar (que no siempre llegaban a tiempo) solían hacerlo justo a tiempo para coger algo de la mesa e írselo comiendo por el camino a clase, sin embargo Remus y Lily solían ser muy madrugadores para poder ir a la biblioteca antes de ir a clase, por otro lado Rose, aunque no era madrugadora no se quedaba dormida y solía bajar pronto para recoger el correo y leerlo tranquilamente mientras desayunaba, y el correo estaba a punto de pasar y ninguno de los tres que solían estar a esas horas estaba allí, lo cual le había preocupado severamente, sabía que las descargas de las pulseras no eran muy potentes y teóricamente no deberían hacerles realmente mucho daño, pero con lo que se peleaba… estaba preocupada de que las descarga hubieran sido demasiadas.

Sin embargo cuando entró en la habitación se encontró con un panorama que no se esperaba, sinceramente Minerva se esperaba que estuvieran todos en el suelo con todas las pertenencias tiradas en cualquier dirección y ellos discutiendo o inconscientes de cualquier manera por la habitación por culpa de las descargas. Sin embargo allí estaban todos sus niños vivos y muy cómodos en la cama.

Sharon dormía tranquilamente sobre el pecho de Remus, que con un brazo abrazaba por la cintura a la joven, mientras que con el otro brazo acariciaba perezosamente el pelo de ella. Sirius y Rose por otro lado estaban pegados el uno al otro cara a cara, Rose apoyaba la cabeza en el brazo del moreno, y tenía sus manos entre medias tocando el pecho del joven, Sirius dormía con un brazo estirado que servía de almohada para Rose mientras que el otro brazo rodeaba su cintura de una forma protectora, era bastante curiosa la forma tan protectora que tenía Sirius con la chica tan pequeña en comparación con él que parecía una niña. Por otro lado Lily le daba la espalda a James, sin embargo este estaba abrazado a la espalda de la pelirroja y ella aferraba con sus manos los brazos de moreno que la abrazaban.

En ese momento Minerva consideró seriamente que las pulseras no funcionaban bien para que hubieran llegado a esa cercanía. Aunque también se rió irónicamente de cómo el subconsciente cuando dormimos puede traicionarnos.

-ejem, ejem—tosió fuertemente la profesora.

Rose se sobresaltó y se despertó de golpe, chocando su cabeza contra la de Sirius. Que se despertó quejando y se apartó hacía atrás empujando a Remus que sin querer tiró a Sharon el suelo que se despertó chillando del susto, ante eso Lily se despertó miró como sus manos agarraban los brazos de James y con una grito escandaloso se separó del chico, sin embargo se separó demasiado de é y la pulsera reaccionó arrastrando a James por la habitación hasta su compañera acabando los dos en el suelo de muy malas maneras.

Después de unas protestas Minerva sintió que era apropiado indicarles que ella seguía allí

-ejem, ejem—dijo de nuevo la profesor de Transformaciones, las miradas de sus seis alumnos se volvieron en su dirección.

-creo que es hora de que bajen a desayunar si quieres que les quede algo

Mientras la subdirectora bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras, oyó como empezaban a discutir para soltar posteriormente un chillido de dolor signo inequívoco que la pulsera los había soltado un descarga.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como aquel intento de hombre volviera a mirarla de esa manera iba a cometer un asesinato, pensó vagamente Mary mientras volvía su mirada de nuevo a la mesa de Slytherin y se encontraba con los fríos ojos grises del menor de los Black, ¿pero que le pasaba a aquel chico? ¿Por qué la miraba tanto? Es decir ella era muy guapa y tenía a la mayoría de los tíos colgados pero precisamente Regulus Black no era de esos que se quedan prendados de cualquier chica que sea facilona, y menos aun si esta chica es una mestiza.

Mary estaba muy orgullosa de su familia, su padre era un gran mago de ancestral sangre limpia, su madre una muggle, los quería a ambos a pesar de que su relación con su madre llevara algunos años resentida, parecía que su madre no podía aceptar que su única hija no llegara virgen al matrimonio, a su padre tampoco le había echo mucha gracia cuando se enteró pero tampoco se puso a llorar como si el mundo fuera a acabarse… pero volviendo al tema ¿Por qué no paraba de mirarla? Y es que además cuando ella le pillaba mirándolo él no apartaba la vista sino que se la devolvía con la misma intensidad lo cual empezaba a parecerle perturbador e intimidante.

-estas bien Mary?—le preguntó por enésima vez Andrew, a veces su primo podía resultar un poco pesado aunque tenía razones para pensar que algo pasaba aunque todavía no entendiera el que.

-te he dicho que si, Andrew –protestó Mary frunciendo el ceño

-vale primita no me muerdas yo solo estoy preocupada por ti—dijo Andrew pareciendo dolido.

-lo siento Andy estoy preocupada por esos seis, sobretodo por las chicas, ya sabes a excepción de Sharon, ellas son muy inocentes y compartir habitación con esos salidos…

-te entiendo pero no creo que tengas que preocuparte mucho mas—dijo Andrew señalando a la entrada donde en ese momento estaban apareciendo, los merodeadores y las Wild.

Parecía que estaba todos mas o menos sanos y salvos aunque por la cara que llevaban las cosas no habían ido tan bien como cabría esperar.

Lily tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta de malas maneras, con el pelo en cualquier dirección y la ropa estaba desarreglada signo inequívoco de que se había vestido rápido y corriendo.

Sharon no estaba maquillada y como consecuencia de ello estaba de muy mal humor, de tan mal humor que parecía que iba a matar a alguien en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Mary se preocupó al ver la cara de Rose, estaba blanca como la cal, pálida y parecía muy asustada su pelo estaba recogido en su característica trenza pero esta parecía un poco deforme en comparación con otros días.

Sirius miraba de refilón a su compañera, y fruncía el ceño, preguntándose que le pasaba a la chica, y a pesar de que estaba tan despeinado como sus compañeros a él ese extraño desorden le quedaba extraordinariamente bien.

Remus resoplaba mientras entraban, con sus ropas de uniforme desgastadas y desordenados, algo extraño para su siempre pulcra imagen. Curiosamente Remus parecía que había sido victima de un intento de violación por parte de una mujer, a Mary no le sorprendería que la violadora hubiera sido Sharon.

Y por ultimo James, que era el único que parecía esta perfecto, a fin de cuentas, su pelo siempre era una leonera y su ropa nunca estaba bien colocada…

-¿Qué tal noche?—preguntó Andrew con entusiasmo.

Como respuesta, recibió seis miradas fulminantes.

-creo que eso es una buena respuesta para mi—dijo Mary apartándose un poco del grupo por si la acababan maldiciendo a ella.

-la verdad es que no fue tan malo, creí que ellos roncarían mas—comentó Sharon—pero esos de dormir con un chico cerca y que no pase nada va a acabar pasándome factura

-dímelo a mi—dijeron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo.

Lily, Rose y Remus se estremecieron ligeramente.

-creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos todos a clase, no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de Mcgonagall—dijo Lily, tomándose su té rápidamente.

-pero si todavía no a sonado la campana, y la clase de transformaciones es la mas cercana.

-quedan tres minutos para que suene el timbre

-¡exacto!—dijeron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo.

Remus suspiró.

-lo siento Lily, estos tienen la horrible costumbre de ponerse en camino de un clase cuando está sonando el timbre no un poco antes.

-por eso siempre llegan tarde—completó Andrew por Remus.

Rose, Lily y Mary miraron a Sharon

-eso nos resulta familiar—dijeron las tres al mismo tempo.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-bueno, pero ahora mismo vosotros tres…-empezó Lily

-que sois unos vagos—continuó Rose mientras apuraba los últimos cereales que había en su bol

-vais a venir con nosotras a clase y nos vamos a sentar todos en la primera fila, no tengo ninguna intención de sentarme al final.

-¡ni hablar!—protestó James efusivamente—en primera fila me niego, los profesores están demasiado cerca, va a ser que no.

-pero yo quiero atender—protestó Lily subiendo el volumen de su tono de voz.

-pero yo no quiero, asique me niego a ponerme delante, y es mi ultima palabra, no se si lo sabes pero aunque la pulsera se supone que nos tiene que obligar a ponernos juntos, cada vez que uno de los dos se aleja la que acaba siendo arrastrada por esta maravillosa pulsera eres tu, que pesas menos.

Lily frunció el ceño profundamente pero el chico tenía razón.

-por que no nos ponemos en la tercera fila—dijo Lily intentando ser diplomática.

-nop Evans lo siento—dijo James, pero estaba claro que no lo sentía.

Lily se mordió el labio ligeramente y James sufrió un pequeño escalofrío al ver aquello.

Entonces a Lily se le ocurrió una idea, aunque sabía que se iba a arrepentir.

-está bien Potter, estoy dispuesta a ponerme uno de los picardías de Rose para dormir si nos sentamos en clase en primera fila—dijo Lily—en todas las clases.

A James se le desencajó la mandíbula ante tal sugerencia, no hacía falta decir que los otros seis amigos que componían aquel grupo estaban igual de sorprendidos.

Por su puesto James iba a firmar el trato.

-acepto—dijo James rápidamente, antes de que Lily se retractara por la sugerencia.

Lily no sabía si sentirse aliviada de que hubiera cedido o angustiada por lo que le esperaba.

Le dirigió una mirada a Rose pidiéndole con la mirada que le diera algún pijama que fuera provocativo pero no demasiado.

Rose asintió.

-no vas a hacerme un propuesta parecida Green?—le preguntó Sirius a Rose

-prefiero estar al final de la clase, James todavía tiene algo de autocontrol sobre sus hormonas.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

-y tu Remus?—preguntó Sharon dispuesta a negociar, pero con Remus la cosa no iba a salirle bien.

-va a ser que no McQueen estoy acostumbrado a sentarme en las ultimas filas. A mi no me molesta, y no te preocupes Rose, te enseñaré a tomar apuntes a pesar de estar en las últimas filas—dijo Remus

-gracias Rems, eres el mejor—dijo Rose muy feliz y abrazando al licántropo en un impulso

Remus devolvió el abrazo y ambos se separaron con iguales sonrisas cariñosas en los rostros y con los ceños de Sirius y Sharon fruncidos en descontento de la misma manera

Lily y James se rieron, la primera de lo tiernos que parecían Rose y Remus, el segundo de Sirius y Sharon que tenían todo el aspecto de no saber que les había golpeado que les hacía sentirse tan mal y tener unas ganas enormes de matar al que era su amigo-a.

-debemos ir a clase—dijo Lily arrastrando literalmente a James al darse cuenta de que se estaban retrasando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El resto del día fue un suplicio para todos, entre las discusiones-descargas y los tirones que daban las pulseras para que no se separaran, al final del día, todos habían visitado en mayor o menor medida, la enfermería.

Cuando los seis llegaron a la habitación, James estaba casi dando saltos de entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de irse a dormir, Lily había prometido dormir en picardías y no iba a permitir que se retractara.

Lily estaba aterrorizada, porque James había cumplido su parte del trato, creyó que se retractaría de estar delante pero el chico no se había saltado ninguna clase, incluso en Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas se había puesto con ella delante en silencio y prestando atención sin interrumpir en toda la clase con comentarios chistosos.

-lo siento mucho Lily—dijo Rose abrazando brevemente a su amiga.

-no deberías haber apostado pelirroja cuando James quiere algo lo consigue aunque le cueste la vida—dijo Sirius divertido mientras cogía el pantalón del pijama.

Los tres chicos entraron en el baño mientras las chicas recogían todo para el día siguiente.

-Rose tienes algo que no sea…ya sabes…

-demasiado revelador?—preguntó Rose con una sonrisa comprensiva mirando a su amiga—veré que hay. Rebuscó en su cajón hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando—creo que estoy podría servirte no es mucho pero…

-está bien, fui yo lo suficientemente tonta como para hacer semejante apuesta—dijo Lily.

Los chicos salieron del baño y ellas entraron, al cabo de unos buenos 30 minutos estas salieron, la última Lily que estaba intentando coger algo del valor de Gryffindor que parecía que le había abandonado.

-venga Lily no creo que sea para tanto—dijo James pensando que nada de lo que tuviera Rose podría ser demasiado provocativo a pesar de lo que les había mostrado el día anterior, de todas formas no podía tocarla sin su consentimiento o el brazalete le daría una buena descarga.

Lily aspiró fuerte y salió del baño. A James casi le da un infarto al verla, si bien aquel conjunto tapaba todo lo que tenía que tapar, dejaba poco para la imaginación, el conjunto era de un tono rosa pastel que parecía inocente pero que no hacía mas que excitarlo solo de verlo. La parte de arriba era un sujetador rosa pastel con un poco de encaje en el borde, de debajo del pecho caía mas tela pareciendo un mini-vestido que llegaba pasado la unión de las piernas pero que dejaba entrever el encaje de unos culost a juego con la parte de arriba.

James se metió rápidamente en la cama y se tapó de cintura para arriba completamente colorado pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lily en ningún momento. Sharon se rió de James y Sirius se dio la vuelta para que no lo vieran reírse., Rose y Remus intentaron disimular sus sonrisas.

Lily estaba teniendo un debate interno, por un lado estaba intimidada y asustada de dormir con aquello y con James cerca pero por otro lado su ego estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados al ver la reacción del chico. Al final se metió en la cama sin mirar a James.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius hacía tiempo que se había quedado dormido, y él era de los que no se despertaba fácilmente de hecho Sirius podía asegurar que a su lado podía caer un "Bombarda Maxima" y él ni se enteraría. Sin embargo, sin saber porque aquella noche él se despertó.

Sirius abrió repentinamente los ojos como esas veces que tienes pesadillas y los abres asustado y con una mala sensación, sin embargo no tenía recuerdos de ninguna pesadilla de hecho si forzaba la memoria creía que estaba soñando que jugaba con James al Quiddich.

(N/A: ¡HOMBRES! Son tan simples…;))

Durante unos instantes miró la completa oscuridad de la habitación intentando ubicarse e intentando recordar por que se había despertado… y entonces lo oyó, era un gemido ahogado femenino, al principio sonrió de lado pensando que a lo mejor alguno de sus amigos se lo estaba pasando bien (aunque en el fondo lo dudaba por que los lo creía capaces de hacer algo con todos en la cama). O alguna de las chicas tenía sueños lujuriosos.

Sin embargo volvió a oírlo y no le quedó ninguna duda de que se había equivocado, aquello era un gemido de miedo.

Se volvió intentando averiguar quien era, y por la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas pudo vislumbrar que era su compañera la que se revolvía inquieta en la cama, volvía la cabeza de un lado para otro y parecía que estaba luchando con alguien, tenía las manos cerradas en puños y las piernas apretadas como si se resistiera, la chica se arqueó como si alguien la tuviera aferrada por las muñecas y ella intentara soltarse.

Sirius se alteró por la cara de puro terror que tenía la joven en la cara, parecía aterrorizada.

-Rose—la llamó suavemente para intentar despertarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero ella si lo escuchó, lo relacionó con su sueño y solo empeoró las cosas, pues soltó un pequeño gritito de miedo que hizo que a su lado Lily se revolviera inquieta pero volviera a quedarse dormida.

-Rose, despierta—dijo un poco mas alto sacudiéndola un poco para que despertara.

No se despertó pero gritó con fuerza y luchó con mas ganas, despertándolos a todos.

-que pasa?—preguntó James incorporándose de golpe Lily parecía desorientada y no veía que pasaba en la oscuridad—Sharon enciende la luz

-¿Qué pasa James?—dijo Remus interviniendo.

-no lo se

-es Rose tiene una pesadilla—dijo Sirius por encima de las voces de sus amigos.

-¡Sharon corre enciende la luz!—gritó entonces Lily intentando ayudar a Sirius que agarraba las manos de la joven intentando que esta no se autolesionara pues cada vez se estaba poniendo mas y mas agresiva

Sharon encendió la luz y lo primero que vio Sirius fue sangre, había sangre en las sábanas y en sus manos, asustado la soltó creyendo que le había hecho daño, Lily le sustituyó inmediatamente.

-Sharon lánzale un guamenti ¡rápido!—gritó lily sin perder la calma en ningún momento, Sirius tubo la extraña sensación de que no era la primera vez que pasaba eso.

Rose se despertó bruscamente al sentir el agua y miró aterrorizados a todo en la habitación.

-¿Qué…?—preguntó trémulamente.

-tranquila Rose está todo bien—dijo Lily en un tono de voz dulce y tranquilo—todo está bien cálmate ¿vale cariño?, estamos en Hogwarts, estás a salvo. Necesito que abras las manos despacio te estás haciendo daño…

Sirius se dio cuenta entonces que la sangre provenía de las manos de Rose que se había clavado sus propias uñas de lo fuerte que había apretado las manos.

Rose miró confusa sus propias manos y aflojó los puños mostrándoles a todos unas profundas heridas en las palmas.

-Sharon puedes traer unas pocas vendas de nuestra habitación, me las dejé allí no creí que fueran a ser necesarias.

-claro ¡vamos Remus!—dijo la joven arrastrando al licántropo que salió detrás de la rápidamente en busca de lo que les mandó Lily.

James estaba confuso no sabía que había pasado, solo sabía que había sentido un miedo muy real cuando oyó aquel grito de Rose, y que en esos momento miraba muy confundido a Lily abrazaba protectoramente a Rose que lloraba en silencio en su hombro. Por encima de la cabeza de las chicas Sirius y James se miraron sin saber que hacer, si hubieran podido las habrían dejado solas para que hablaran tranquilamente pero con las pulseras en las muñecas no podían ir a ningún lado.

Sirius se rascó la nuca incómodo, que se suponía que tenía que hacer en esas situaciones, se acordó repentinamente que a las chicas cuando les da por llorar comen chocolate…era una buena noticia que durmieran en la misma habitación que Remus que era un adicto al chocolate. Sirius se metió debajo de la cama buscando la caja de zapatos donde Remus "escondía" el chocolate.

Se suponía que ellos no sabían donde guardaba su licántropo amigo el chocolate, pero Remus no era precisamente imaginativo a la hora de esconder algo, el único que no sabía donde estaba el chocolate era Peter pero su amigo ratuno no era muy listo precisamente

Vio inmediatamente la caja, era de un verde desvaído que según Remus contenía unas zapatillas de deporte que le había regalado su madre, lo cual era el primer indicio de que la caja contenía algo importante pues Remus no era de los que hacían deporte.

Sacó la caja y miró dentro, estaba lleno de chocolate, entre todas las cosas que habían estado pasando Remus no había tenido tiempo de acabar con su propio suministro.

Sirius no sabía de que tipo de chocolate podría gustarle a Rose, asique sacó una tableta de turrón de chocolate que si Remus se enteraba de que se lo habían comido los mataría pero era por una buena causa, intentando ser lo mas lento posible para que Rose no se asustara le ofreció la tableta, esta le miró asustada durante un momento pero rápidamente se recuperó y cogió el turrón propinándole un buen mordisco.

Lily le agradeció con la mirada a Sirius.

Sharon y Remus entraron rápidamente en la habitación, seguidos de Alice, Frank (que debía haber estar durmiendo con Alice) y Mary. La primera corrió hasta la cama y con las vendas que llevaba Sharon en la mano se puso a trabajar.

Los chicos se apartaron un poco para dejarles espacio a las chicas, las únicas que se mantenían ha cierta distancia eran Sharon y Mary que se dedicaban a pasarle cosas a Lily y Alice a medida que lo pedían.

-¿Sirius que pasó?—preguntó James poniendo en palabras lo que todos se estaban preguntando.

-yo no le hice nada Cornamenta si es lo que estás pensando—dijo Sirius sin apartar la mirada de las chicas pero lanzándole de refilón una mala mirada a James

-yo no insinué eso Canuto, solo digo que como alguien es capaz de clavarse sus propias uñas hasta sangrar.

-no se Corn, tenía una pesadilla intenté despertarla empezó a gritar y luchar contra mi—terminó el chico.

-no es la primera vez que le pasa—dijo Frank—asique no os preocupéis

-¿que?—preguntaron los merodeadores al mismo tiempo.

-que no es la primera vez, llevo tres años saliendo con Alice y desde hace dos años prácticamente dormimos juntos. Rose suele tiene pesadillas dos o tres veces al año que tienen estas consecuencias, Alice me confesó que el principio eran mucho mas frecuentes , de hecho dijo que en su primer año Rose estuvo tomándose pociones para no soñar durante todo el año.

-pero porque?—preguntó James.

-lo sueños a veces reavivan recuerdos y las pesadillas veces con recuerdos de nuestras vivencias mas traumáticas que la mente trae en nuestro subconsciente—dijo Remus

Los otros tres chicos le miraron con cara de ¿es que tienes repuesta para todo?

-que?... lo leí en un libro de psicología.

Alice se acercó a los chicos.

-ya está mejor solo fue un susto hacía mucho que no tenía las pesadillas

-¿Qué clase de pesadillas son?—preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-ninguna de nosotras lo sabe ella no quiere decírnoslo le hemos dicho muchas veces que puede confiar en nosotras, pero cuando la presionamos un poco y está a punto de ceder se cierra en banda y no abre la boca durante días hasta que le pedimos perdón y le decirnos que no nos lo tiene que contar—Alice suspiró—es algo que desde luego la tiene completamente aterrorizada, le da miedo el simple hecho de hablar de ello.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre ellos, hacía mucho tiempo Sirius había tenido también pesadillas donde su madre le torturaba a él y a su hermano pequeño, cuando le relación entre ambos hermanos todavía era buena. Una tarde James le obligó a decirle que le pasaba y desde entonces Sirius no había vuelto a tener ninguna pesadilla de gran importancia. Por otro lado algo parecido les había pasado con Remus solo que con este tuvieron que averiguar que era lo que le pasaba.

Alice y Frank se marcharon de nuevo a dormir, Mary se retrasó un poco pero al final se fue sin saber que mas hacer par ayudar.

Sin decir ni una palabra mas todo se acostaron en silencio, y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

Sirius estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia cuando oyó un pequeño sollozo ahogado.

-¿te encuentras bien?—le preguntó Sirius a Rose sin poder evitarlo

Está se calló de golpe.

-creí que estabas dormido—dijo en susurros.

-no tienes que parar si no quieres a veces llorar nos hace sentirnos mejor—dijo el chico ignorando el comentario de su compañera.

-siento haberte despertado.

-no importa, te ofrecería que si querías hablar, aquí estoy, pero no soy de los que saben escuchar y tampoco creo que tu me lo quieras contar.

Rose se rió un poquito.

-tienes razón, aunque probablemente seas la persona que mas me entiende con mi problema

Sirius sintió curiosidad.

-si quieres puedes contármelo, aunque sea unos pocos detallas a lo mejor te sientes mejor.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Rose se atrevió a hablar.

-mi familia muggle…no es exactamente normal…-Rose dudó en continuar.

-peor que la mía no puede ser asique tranquila.

-es que tal vez se parezca mas a la tuya de lo que crees—dijo entre susurros. Sirius esperó conteniendo el aliento en la oscuridad—el hombre que conociste en la estación, no era mi padre si no un hombre que trabaja para mi familia. Mi familia es muy importante dentro de la comunidad muggle

Sirius creía poder imaginarse por donde iba los tiros ante aquel comentario, aquella introducción de su vida se le parecía mucho a la suya propia.

-mi madre…se podría decir que murió cuando yo era pequeña—Sirius prefirió no hacer ningún comentario ante la frase "se podría decir…" ¿estaba o no estaba muerta su madre?—vivo con mi abuela desde entonces, es una mujer mayor y muy estricta.

Tal como mi madre, pensó vagamente Sirius.

-y siempre me está diciendo como debo comportarme y que debo hacer, odia la magia y detesta que yo tenga que venir al colegio, si no fuera porque es obligatorio ahora mismo estaría encerrada en la mansión familiar estudiando asignaturas muggles.

Sirius frunció el ceño, él y Rose se parecían mas de lo que había presupuesto, solo que ella era despreciada por su abuela por ser bruja y Sirius por ser Gryffindor.

-y tu padre no dice nada?—preguntó el chico pero pronto se arrepintió de haber dicho anda por que Rose se estremeció y gimió levemente.

-no quiero hablar de eso—dijo en un susurro quedo.

-de acuerdo-dijo Sirius, no pensaba presionarla, cuando quisiera hablar ya hablaría. Sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de que estaba utilizando las misma técnica que utilizó James con él y Remus, ir poco a poco y atacar cuando se sienta vulnerable—ahora deberías dormir

La chica se acomodó mejor en la cama.

-Sirius?—le llamó cuando se esteba empezando a quedar dormido

-¿si?

-muchas gracias

-no hay de que, ahora duerme que como no duerme mis ocho horas diarias no estaré tan hermoso como siempre y me vengaré de ti

Rose se rió

-perdóneme su alteza real

-te perdono, te perdono, ahora duerme

Rose volvió a reírse… tal vez el chico no era tan malo como creía.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y Sirius se dio cuenta de que ella se había dormido cuando la respiración de la joven se normalizó. Muy despacio se acercó a ella sin tocarla en ningún momento.

-duerme Rose—dijo en un susurro que ni el mismo se dio cuenta de haber dicho antes de caer profundamente dormido.


	9. Un Momento de Debilidad, el Ataque de

Cap-9 un momento de debilidad, el ataque de Snape y la Llegada de Colagusano

Dumbledore sonrió por enésima vez en lo que iba de comida y a Mcgonagall estaba empezando creer que Albus había impuesto ese peculiar castigo a los seis Gryffindors, mas con la intención de divertirse él que de castigarlos a ellos.

-Albus, crees que es buena idea que estén tres meses pegados, creo que ya aprendieron la lección—dijo Minerva aunque ni ella misma se creía sus propias palabras.

-mi querida Minerva, no te preocupes por ellos estarán bien y formarán un equipo maravilloso… siempre que sobrevivan a estos tres meses que se les avecinan—terminó el director mas para si mismo que para Minerva.

Mcgonagall frunció el ceño.

-por que tengo la sensación que toda esta situación te divierte mas de lo normal Albus—dijo la subdirectora amonestadoramente.

-por que voy a ganar una par de apuestas, por si no lo recuerda mi querida Mcgonagall—contestó el director muy divertido

Minerva frunció el ceño con desaprobación, iba a añadir algo cuando se oyó un chillido proveniente de la mesa de Gryffindor, parecía que James y Lily no podían dejar de discutir, aquella era la cuarta descarga en lo que llevaban de comida y todavía llegado al postre.

-ayer esos dos no discutieron tanto ¿Qué les habrá pasado esta noche para que se levantaran de tan mal humor?

-el amor, mi querida Mcgonagall, el amor…-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily se masajeó la muñeca donde estaba la marca del extraño hechizo que Dumbledore les había impuesto, desde aquella mañana, juraría que debía haberse llevado mas de 20 descargas, a este paso, tanto ella como James morirían antes de las pruebas, y todo por que esa mañana James la había pillado con la guardia baja, no había derecho, había sido un momento de debilidad producto del sueño, lo que sucedió fue...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

Los rayos del sol se filtraba por las ventas abiertas de la habitación, dándole de lleno al rostro de Lily Evans, que rezongando se despertó, sus ojos de un verde esmeralda se fijaron inmediatamente en el rostro de su compañero dormido que yacía con su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del suyo.

Lily parpadeó sorprendida durante un momento sin recordar por que James Potter, su compañero de Gryiffindor mas odiado, estaba tan cerca de ella. James yacía en la cama que todos compartían abrazada a ella, uno de sus abrazos del chico le servía como almohada, mientras que el otro brazo reposaba en su cadera atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo. Por otro lado una de las piernas de James aprisionaba a las de ella. A Lily, hasta cierto punto, no le sorprendía que James hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad, pero lo que si le sorprendía era como su propia mano izquierda se encontraba en la cintura del joven correspondiendo el abrazo mientras que el brazo derecho estaba flexionada sobre el pecho del chico.

Al principio, por la sorpresa, pensó en gritar e insultarle, sin embargo al verlo dormir tan pacíficamente, sintió un ramalazo de culpa y ternura. Así, durmiendo y pareciendo tan inofensivo y tranquilo, Lily tenía que reconocer que James era extraordinariamente guapo, con su indomable pelo negro, todavía mas desordenado por el sueño, y sus labios, finos y esculpidos, ligeramente separados que invitaban a besar. Lo único que echaba en falta era ver sus hermosos ojos castaños que parecían chocolate fundido.

Por su puesto, sabía que si James habría los ojos, ya no le parecería tan guapo.

Sin darse cuenta y sin poder contenerse Lily alzó la mano que tenía sobre su cintura para posarla sobre el rostro del joven con suavidad, apenas como el toque de una mariposa, James no se despertó, pero buscó inconscientemente el contacto. Y allí, en la tranquilidad de la habitación (con sus cuatro amigos durmiendo en la misma cama que ellos) Lily reconoció (en su mente) por primera vez en 7 años que James le atraía y que (probablemente) si no fuera tan creído y egocéntrico caería a sus pies. Por su puesto no pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta.

James abrió repentinamente los ojos pillándola con las manos en la masa.

Lentamente las comisuras de los labios del joven se curvaron formando una amplia sonrisa, mas grande que la del "gato" del cuento de "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas" y que decía claramente: "te pillé"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desde ese mismo momento, James y ella no habían parado de discutir, James se había empezado a chulear afirmando que ella estaba cayendo a sus pies mientras que Lily lo negaba profusamente.

El desayuno casi había sido una pelea de comida entre los dos mientras sus amigos se escondían debajo de la mesa.

-creo que Dumbledore no estaba contento con el equipo de Gryffindor para la competición y quería deshacerse de vosotros—comentó Mary a la hora de la comida como si nada—sabía que no sobreviviríais y parecería una accidente.

-tengo que secundar a mi prima, aunque este sea un plan de lo mas astuto y Dumbledore sea un Gryffindor y uno un Slytherin.

Seis pares de ojos los fulminaron con la mirada, Mary y Andrew se encogieron en sus sitios.

-Andrew—llamó una voz a sus espaldas, Mathew, el novio del chico, se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Andrew correspondió a su novio con una sonrisa todavía mas amplia.

-no dan asco?—se preguntó Mary.

Sharon asintió dándole la razón a su amiga mientras que Lily y Rose sonreían enternecidas por la pareja.

-¿Por qué los chicos mas dulces y guapos siempre están cogidos o son gays?—preguntó Rose suspirando enternecida viendo a Mathew darle un beso a su novio.

-no lo se pero me muero de envidia—dijo Lily también mirando enternecida las muestras de afecto entre los dos chicos.

James miró de muy mala manera a Mathew y Andrew.

-por que a las chicas os gustan esas pasteladas—dijo Sirius llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca mirando con el mismo ceño fruncido que James, a Rose.

-no hables en general, a mi tampoco me gustan las excesivas pruebas de amor—intervino Sharon.

Sirius le puso los ojos en blanco.

-tu eres la excepción que confirma la regla—dijo el moreno.

-y yo que soy?—preguntó Mary—a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia esto. Por cierto Shertto un poco de aire entre vosotros, que estás metiéndole mano a mi primo y soy del tipo sobreprotectora—terminó la menor señalando amenazadoramente al Hufflepuff

Mathew se separó rápidamente de Andrew y puso las manos arriba ante la mirada asesina de Mary, que al mismo tiempo tenía que soportar la mirada molesta de su primo enfadado por le interrupción.

-lo siento—dijo Mathew

-ten mucho cuidado con lo que le haces a mi primito, como le hagas sufrir te romperé las piernas—dijo Mary

Andrew alzó una ceja.

-no se supone que como primo tuyo debería ser yo quien tendría que decir eso?—dijo Andrew un poco divertido.

-si, pero tienes que reconocer que de los dos, tu eres la diva y yo el hermano mayor sobreprotector—terminó Mary.

Andrew puso los ojos en blanco.

-vámonos, que con esta panda de envidiosos no se puede uno enrollar con su novio tranquilamente.

-Shertto, ten mucho cuidadito con la inocencia de mi primo—dijo Marry un poco mas alto cuando estos se alejaban. Varias personas volvieron la mirada en la dirección del grupo.

Andrew fulminó a su prima con la mirada al mismo tiempo que la sacaba el dedo corazón en un gesto muy poco caballeroso.

Mary soltó una risita y Sharon sonrió orgullosa.

-que buen trabajo hicimos con Andrew—dijo Sharon

Los merodeadores las miraron interrogantes.

-Andrew siempre fue el típico chico caballeroso que ni maldecía ni insultaba, Mary y Sharon se encargaron de corromperle—les informó Lily.

-¡bien hecho chicas!—dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa mientras chocaba su palma con las de ellas que le siguieron el juego.

Lily y Rose bufaron exasperadas.

-James termínate el postre, tengo que ir inmediatamente a la biblioteca, tengo un motón de cosas que estudiar y empezar a hacer todos esos trabajos que nos mandaron ayer.

James frunció el ceño.

-el trabajo de Transformaciones es para dentro de dos semanas y el de encantamientos para dentro de tres ¿Por qué te corre tanta prisa?.

-cuanto antes lo tenga hecho, mucho mejor—dijo Lily remilgadamente—no me gusta dejar las cosas para el último minuto.

-pues a mi si, asique me disculparas si piensas que voy a moverme para ir a la biblioteca un viernes por la tarde, cuando tenemos un fin de semana entero por delante para hacer los deberes. A menos…que quieras ir a la biblioteca para que nos metamos mano, entre las estanterías—añadió finalmente James mirando a Lily con una sonrisa pervertida en la mirada alzando las cejas repetidamente de forma sugestiva.

Lily se puso de un tono de rojo mas profundo que el de su propio pelo.

-deja de ser estúpido Potter, si es que puedes—gruñó mordaz Lily—y se que los trabajos son para dentro de varias semanas, pero cuanto antes terminemos mejor.

-yo no tengo prisa ¿y tu Sirius?—la preguntó a su mejor amigo.

-nop, para nada—contestó el moreno frunciéndole el ceño a Rose que en ese momento le estaba quitando comida del plato-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Green?

-si no me dejas ir a la biblioteca, yo no te dejo que te comas el postre.—dijo Rose comiéndose un trozo de Brownie que había pertenecido a Sirius.

-noooooo mi Brownie ¡devuélvemelo Green!—exclamó exageradamente Sirius saltando casi encima de la chica para quitarle el postre.

Lily cogió el cuenco con helado de vainilla de James y se lo alejó.

-Potter, necesito ir a la biblioteca.

James arqueó una ceja.

-de verdad me estas amenazando con quitarme el postre?—preguntó James aguantándose las ganas de reír

Lily frunció el ceño al ver la diversión reflejada en los ojos del merodeador.

-ese truco solo funciona con Sirius…y bueno, creo que Sharon podría hacerle el mismo chantaje a Remus si utiliza chocolate como rehén, pero conmigo no funciona Evans y menos estando tu cerca.

James se inclinó y la susurró al oído.

-ese postre no me importa, pero me gustaría que TU fueras mi postre—dijo James soplando ligeramente en el cuello de Lily.

La pelirroja se sonrojó violentamente y se apartó bruscamente poniéndose de pie, agarró el primer libro que tenía a mano (que resultó ser "Historia de Hogwarts") y se la estampó en la cabeza. James se calló de su sitio por el golpe y Lily se llevó una buena descarga, cortesía del encantador hechizo de Dumbledore.

-eres despreciable Potter—chilló Lily mas por el dolor que por la furia—ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo como eso

James se levantó sobándose la cabeza y miró a Lily pareciendo avergonzado.

-solo era una broma Lily, no pretendía ofenderte.

-si que lo pretendías—dijo Lily fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se sobaba el brazo para mitigar el dolor.

James suspiró, pero ignorando los forcejeos de la chica cogió la mano de la chica y empezó a darle un masaje en la muñeca de Lily con toda la delicadeza que podía.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—preguntó Lily intentando que James le soltara la mano.

-hazme caso, e recibido mas descargas de esta cosa que tu en estos dos días, ya se como suavizar un poco el dolor.

Con delicadeza pero firmemente James movió los pulgares en círculos sobre la muñeca rozando mas suavemente en la zona donde estaba la marca del hechizo.

Lily sin poder evitarle suspiró aliviada y se relajó, James tubo que contener una sonrisa que luchaba por escaparse de sus labios al ver como Lily casi se caía del banco de lo relajante del masaje.

-ves ¿a que ahora está mucho mejor?—dijo James suavemente.

Lily asintió soltando un ligero suspiro de alivio y miró a James.

Los dos jóvenes se sostuvieron la mirada durante un tiempo interminable, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro sin percatarse de las miradas de los que los rodeaban.

James se acercó un poco al rostro de Lily que se debatía entre apartarlo de un buen tortazo o agarrarlo del pelo salvajemente para que sus labios contactaran cuanto antes.

Ninguno de los dos tubo la oportunidad de decidir que hacer ya que fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por una maldición cortante que le pasó rozando a James y que le cortó pelo de la nuca, afortunadamente los buenos reflejos de James evitó que el hechizo le cortara la cabeza, al apartarse de la trayectoria del hechizo se lanzó al suelo poniéndose encima de Lily protegiéndola de un segundo posible ataque.

-MALDITO QUEJICUS!—gritó Sirius que había visto al que lanzó el hechizo, Sirius sacó la varita pero fue rápidamente desarmado por Mcgonagall.

-señor Snape, acompáñeme a mi despacho inmediatamente—dijo Horace Slughorn poniéndose en pie.

Snape lanzó una mirada fulminante a la mesa de Gryffindor siendo correspondida por James, Sirius y Remus, Lily lo miró por primera vez asustada ¿había intentado maldecirla o el hechizo estaba dirigido hacía James? Aunque la segunda opción era la mas probable si no hubiera sido por James podría haberle dado a ella también… y aunque no hubiera ido contra ella..ese hechizo podría haber matado a James…

-¿estas bien?—le preguntó James sin mirarla todavía fulminando con la mirada a Snape.

-si—contestó ella estupefacta y temerosa por la acción, del que había sido su amigo .

-Lily—llamó Rose preocupada.

Ambas chicas se miraron durante un tiempo muy largo, entendiéndose solo mirándose a los ojos.

-ese desgraciado de Snape, casi te corta la cabeza hermano—dijo Sirius todavía mirando la puerta por la que habían salido Snape y Slunghorn

-tengo demasiados buenos reflejos como para que me hubiera dado—respondió James sin darle mayor importancia.

-eso fue bastante inesperado viniendo de Snape—dijo Remus—por lo general es mas frío y sus ataques contra James suelen ser planificados.

-creo que esta vez no pudo contenerse—dijo Rose mirando significativamente a Lily, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta de a que, se refería la chica, solo James parecía haber captado el significado de las palabras, por lo que frunció el ceño.

-ese Snape es una maldita serpiente traicionera, te atacó por la espalda amigo mío, esa se la tenemos que devolver—dijo Sirius preparando alguna broma en su cabeza.

Antes de que Rose y Lily pudieran protestar y decir que dejaran de comportarse como niño de dos años James las interrumpió.

-déjalo Canuto, no me importa lo que ese cretino haga si me la cobro será en la Competición de las Casas. Así será mas humillante para él.

Lily y Rose parecieron sorprendidas de ese comentario "casi" maduro de James. Sirius sonrió de la misma forma maquiavélica que estaba sonriendo James.

-eso sería todavía mejor, su humillación se retransmitiría a todos los rincones del mundo mágico.

Lily tubo una idea y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

-si queréis vencer a los Slyhtherins en la competición de las casa, ¿Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca a ver que pruebas pueden hacernos?

-buena idea—dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas.

Remus soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mi antes?—dijo mas para si mismo que para nadie en concreto.

-¿de que hablas Lunático?—preguntó Sirius.

-nada mi querido amigo, nada—dijo Remus levantándose y siguiendo a sus amigos, Sharon al lado del chico puso mala cara pero no podía separarse de Remus y los demás parecían determinados a pasar un viernes por la tarde en la biblioteca.

Mary decidió irse a buscar a algún chico con el que entretenerse, ella tenía muy claro que la biblioteca no se pisaba a menos que fuera para enrollarse con algún empollón sexi (que había muy pocos) entre las estanterías mas oscuras de la biblioteca.

El resto del día lo pasaron en la biblioteca, pese a las protestas de Sharon, James y Sirius que, aunque al principio parecían estar de acuerdo acabaron cansándose de la biblioteca.

-nunca e pasado tanto tiempo entre libros—dijo James tumbándose bruscamente en la cama en cuanto llegaron a la habitación, después de la cena.

-y como se supone que estudiáis?-preguntó Lily.

-nos miramos los temas unas pocas semanas antes de los exámenes,

-¿y así aprobáis?—preguntó escéptica Rose.

-aunque no os lo creáis, eso es lo que hacen. Los muy cabrones tienen memoria fotográfica—dijo Remus—con que se lo lean un par de veces la teoría se les queda grabada y a nivel práctico solo tienen que practicar un par de veces. Si realmente quisieran esforzarse sacarían las mejores notas de Hogwarts.

Remus, Lily y Rose los miraron desaprobadoramente por no esforzarse mas.

-es que eso nos quitaría horas de planear bromas, y otras cosas asique preferimos dejarlo de ser cerebritos para vosotros—dijo James sonriendo traviesamente.

Antes de que Lily pudiera decir nada se abrió la puerta, todos se volvieron para mirar al recién llegado, era un joven de la misma edad que los merodeadores y las Wild, bajito y gordo, con poco pelo pero este de un rubio clarito casi descolorido, los ojos, pequeños y castaños claros del recién llegado se fijaron inmediatamente en las tres chicas que había en la habitación.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?—preguntó Peter Pettigrew.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Sharon, Lily y Rose

-esta es mi habitación, Wild´s , ya estáis acosando a mis amigos, es que no podéis esperaros un poco—dijo Peter de mal humor.

-no se lo habéis dicho?—preguntó Rose arqueando una ceja mientras miraba significativamente a Sirius, James y Remus.

-¿tu has visto que tuviéramos tiempo?—preguntó Sirius arqueando también la ceja de la misma manera.

-¿decirme que?—preguntó Peter empezando a molestarse al darse cuenta de que las Wild pasaban un poco de él, puesto que Lily había sacado un libro de la mochila y estaba leyendo sin prestarle importancia, Sharon había sacado un espejo del bolsillo de la falda y se miraba mientras se depilaba las cejas con unas pinzas, Rose pronto había perdido el interés en el cuarto merodeador y en ese momento sacaba de debajo de una enorme cama una caja de pintauñas…espera…una enorme cama? Se preguntó Peter, y es que entonces el joven reparó en el resto de la habitación, las cinco camas que solía haber normalmente habían desaparecido y en su lugar estaba una única cama del tamaño de un campo de futbol, había tres armarios y unos seis escritorios en una esquina.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestra habitación?—preguntó Peter.

-verás Peter—dijo Remus pensando que era mejor que hablara él, con su sensible amigo, no creía que James o Sirius fueran a ser delicados con la noticia—verás han sucedido un par de cosas desde que empezó el curso…

-pero si solo han pasado dos días desde que empezó el curso—protestó el joven.

-y lo que dan de si esos dos días—comentó Rose como si nada pintándose las uñas de las manos de granate.

-te vas a pintar también las de los pies?—preguntó curioso Sirius

Rose le frunció el ceño.

-por su puesto que no, y menor contigo por aquí.

-vengaaaaaa

Remus decidió ignorarlos.

-verás, este año Dumbledore a organizado una competición entre las casa, se eligen al azar a tres chicos y tres chicas de cada casa para participar en una competición, entre las casa, y demostrar así cual de las cuatro casa es la mejor.

A Peter le brillaron los ojos.

-eso es genial ¿puedo participar? ¿Cuándo es el sorteo?

Sharon se rió desde donde estaba pero no dijo nada ante la mirada fulminante que Remus le dirigió.

-bueno…Peter lo siento pero ya fue el sorteo, y…James, Sirius y yo fuimos los seleccionados, y las chicas también—dijo señalando a las tres chicas que estaban en la habitación.

-oh…valla… asique no puedo participar…-dijo Peter apenado.

-no es como si pudieras hacer gran cosa—dijo Rose lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la oyeran.

Sus mejores amigas la miraron con el ceño fruncido confusas, Rose era, de las tres, la mas educada y respetuosa, vale…era cierto que a veces tenía muy mal carácter, pero siempre lo mostraba con personas realmente malas como algunos Slytherins o como Sirius, y Peter nunca la había hecho nada… que ellas supieran…

Sirius, james y Remus le fruncieron el ceño molestos por ese comentario.

-eh…es nuestro amigo—dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos de muy mala manera.

Rose le frunció el ceño con la misma intensidad.

-no se porque te pones así. Vuestro amigo no puede participar en la competición.

-pero nos puede ayudar a buscar información y otras cosas.

-¿Peter Pettigrew en una biblioteca?—dijo Rose escéptica.

-eh…!—protestó Peter de mala manera fulminando con la mirada a Rose.

-que? Vas a decirnos que te encanta la biblioteca y pasas horas estudiando—intervino Lily—Rose no lo decía con mala intención, solo estaba señalando que no puedes participar en las pruebas y estoy segura de que no te apetece estudiar con nosotros para ayudarnos en las pruebas.

-pues…no…-dijo Peter—de todas formas ¿Por qué estáis aquí?¿estáis preparando las pruebas?

-estamos castigadas—dijo Sharon—Remus puedes moverte un poco tengo que entrar en el baño—dijo Sharon ignorando la mueca de Remus.

El licántropo se desplazó lo suficiente como para que Sharon pudiera entrar en el baño.

-verás Peter, como bien sabes no nos llevamos nada bien con las Wild, siempre estamos discutiendo.

-el sentimiento es mutuo—dijeron al mismo tiempo Lily y Rose, mientras estas recogían el pijama para dormir y otras cosas necesarias.

-la cuestión, es que a Dumbledore le pareció muy divertido castigarnos haciéndonos un hechizo para que no pudiéramos separarnos—dijo Sirius enseñándole la muñeca a Peter donde se podía ver la pulsera que era el hechizo de Dumbledore—yo estoy encadenado a Green, James a Evans, y Remus a Sharon.

Peter miró asombrado la pulsera.

-pero entonces durante la luna llena como vamos a hacer?—preguntó Peter olvidando por un momento la presencia de las Wild.

Los merodeadores se congelaron mientras las chicas las miraban con el ceño fruncido ¿a que se referían?

-¿luna llena?—preguntó Sharon que en ese momento había salido del baño envuelta en una bata.

-nada importante, una tontería de chicos—dijo James rápidamente—ya sabéis ir de copas y hablar de mujeres…

-os refería a la licantropía de Remus ¿no?—preguntó Rose como si nada mientras se agachaba y miraba debajo de la cama—Lily ¿has visto mi zapatilla izquierda?—preguntó Rose, mientras que los merodeadores se congelaban en sus sitios.

-creo que está en el baño—contestó Lily.

-espera ¿Remus es un hombre lobo?—preguntó Sharon mirando con los ojos como platos a Remus que parecía asustado de su reacción.

Lily y Rose miraron a Sharon confundidas.

-es que no te habías dado cuenta?—preguntó Lily—era mas que obvio

-pues no me di cuenta, aunque eso explica muchas cosas, Rose tus zapatillas están en el baño

-gracias Sharon—dijo la rubia poniéndose en pie—Sirius te importaría desplazarte un poco para que pueda entrar en el baño?

-esperad un momento—gritó Remus para hacerse oír por encima de las palabras de las chicas, estas le miraron-¿lo sabíais? ¿sabíais que soy un hombre lobo?

-claro—respondieron Rose y Lily al mismo tiempo.

-yo creía que eras un vampiro—dijo Sharon—como siempre estabas enfermo pensé que era porque no te alimentabas de sangre.

Lily y Rose la fulminaron con la mirada.

-pero es que tu no estudias?—preguntó Rose reprobadoramente—si Remus fuera un vampiro al primer mordisco de comida humana habría acabado en la enfermería.

-pero si sabíais que soy un hombre lobo…-interrumpió Remus-¿Por qué habéis querido dormir en la misma habitación que yo? ¿Por qué no os habéis opuesto? ¿es que no estáis asustadas?¿como es si quiera que habéis querido seguir siendo mis amigas?

Las tres chicas lo miraron sin comprender.

-¿acaba de llamarnos tontas o son imaginaciones mías?—preguntó Lily.

-no se, pero creo que acaba de subestimar nuestro coeficiente intelectual—continuó Rose.

-como vamos a tenerte miedo Remus—continuó Lily mas suave, viendo la incertidumbre en los ojos del joven Gryffindor—eres uno de los chicos, mas amables, educados y caballerosos de todo Hogwarts. Nunca nos harías daño intencionadamente y la único momento en que eres peligroso es durante la luna llena, y no es culpa tuya, simplemente no puedes controlarlo.

-espero que no te ofendas si esa noche no nos paseamos cerca de ti—dijo Rose a modo de broma, pero el resto del tiempo nos gusta estar contigo.

Remus miró a las tres chicas, Sharon era la única sorprendida por la noticia, pero no parecía para nada alterada, mientras que Lily y Rose lo miraban con infinita ternura y cariño, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de agradecimiento.

-ves Lunático, tu pequeño problema peludo no es tan malo, tienes a las tres chicas mas guapas de Hogwarts dedicándote mimos—dijo James en broma.

Todo se rieron, incluido el licántropo.

-de verdad no…?

-venga Rems, no seas tonto, por muy sobreprotector que te pongas con nosotras o te pongas en plan "no podemos ser amigos por que soy peligroso" nosotras vamos a seguir queriéndote—dijo Rose acercándose el licántropo para abrazarlo.

-Rose tiene razón—dijo Lily revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente como si fuera un chiquillo.

-yo también quiero abrazarte—dijo Sharon yendo la mar de contenta abalanzarse sobre Remus, Rose y Lily tomaron una actitud protectora delante de Remus.

-quita tus largas uñas de zorra despiadada de nuestro Remus—dijo Lily señalando amenazadoramente a Sharon que hizo una mueca muy graciosa.

-aguafiestas

Remus se rió aliviado y no pudo evitar abrazar a Lily y Rose por los hombros, aunque ambas le correspondieron con afecto, notó que Rose estaba un poco tensa.

-si bueno Lunático no te aproveches del factor pena, para robarme a mi pelirroja—dijo James poniéndose un poco celoso.

Lily le frunció el ceño.

-YO NO SOY TU PELIRROJA—gritó enfurecida.

-todavía no pero lo serás, dentro de poco serás Lily Potter y juntos tendremos una gran familia

-deberías dejar de jugar al Quiddtch está claro que las Bludggers que te han dejado mas tonto de lo que ya eras de nacimiento

-eh…eso podría ofender a mi madre—dijo James.

-no creo que tu madre sea tonta, estoy segura de que lo hizo lo mejor posible.

James se rió, le encantaban esas discusiones con Lily aunque a ella no parecían gustarle tanto, pues le estaba frunciendo el ceño justo en ese momento.

-bueno, pues valla faena de castigo ¿yo donde duermo?—preguntó Peter mirando donde dejaba sus cosas.

-lamento tener que informarle señor Pettigrew que esta no será su habitación por lo menos hasta dentro de tres meses—dijo la profesora Mcgonagall entrando en la habitación y mirando de muy mala manera a Pettigrew—pero si hubiera leído la carta que le mandé con la información, no tendría que hacer esa pregunta.

Peter se sonrojó por la reprimenda pero parecía molesto.

-pero entonces donde dormiré? Por que no puede quitarle el hechizo durante la noche esta es mi habitación no entiendo porque tengo que irme por culpa de esas "salvajes"

Lily, Sharon y Rose lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-a nosotras tampoco nos gusta esta situación—dijo Lily.

-pues no haber provocado a mis amigos—continuó Peter.

-nosotras no les provocamos imbécil—intervino Sharon poniéndose en pie amenazadoramente.

-te crees que nos gusta estar en el mismo sitio donde halla estado tu nauseabunda presencia?—preguntó retóricamente Rose destilando veneno por todas partes, no sabía porque, pero la presencia del chico la ponía nerviosa, y no le gustaba, si algo se aprendía siendo de la nobleza, era a juzgar a las personas, y tenía un talento innato para juzgar a simple vista a la gente, y nunca se había equivocado en su juicio, y, en ese momento su instinto le decía que Peter no era la persona que sus amigos creían que era.

-diez puntos menos para Gryffindo por su grosería señorita Green—dijo Mcgonagall sorprendida por el arrebato de la joven.—señor Pettigrew acompáñeme por favor

-¿pero a ti que te pasa con Peter?—preguntó Sirius fulminando con la mirada a Rose.

La joven le frunció el ceño correspondiendo la furia de Sirius.

-no es la clase de chico que vosotros pensáis—dijo simplemente mientras recogía algunas cosas para meterse en el baño.

-y tu que sabes?—preguntó James también molesto, él no solía enfadarse con Rose, de hecho se llevaban muy bien, pero Peter era su amigo y tenía toda la intención de defenderle—tu no le conoces, él es nuestro amigo.

-soy muy buena juzgando a las personas, y Peter…-la chica dudó—me da mala espina, tengo la sensación de que Gryffindor no es exactamente su casa

-estás loca Peter es un verdadero Gryffindor tu no le conoces—intervino Remus defendiendo fervientemente a su amigo.

Rose se encogió de hombros y entró en el baño, Lily la siguió de cerca.

-puede que vosotros conozcáis a Peter, muy bien, pero yo conozco muy bien a Rose—Sharon los miró fijamente antes de entrar de nuevo al baño siguiendo a sus amigas—y ella nunca se equivoca con las personas.

-pues se a equivocado, Peter es un gran chico y es muy valiente—defendió Remus.

-yo solos digo lo que se de Rose, esa chica casi puede leer los pensamientos de las personas.

-pues como explicas que a mi me odie, y no soy mala persona—intervino Sirius.

-no te odia…simplemente no le gustan los chicos—dijo Sharon—desconfía de todos los hombres, nunca la verás a solas con un hombre a menos que sea gay, como por ejemplo Andrew.

-pues conmigo a estado a solas en la biblioteca—dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño.

-si, pero tu eres inofensivo y un chico muy…"sumiso" a falta de una definición mejor, y ella confía un poco en ti, no se…de todas formas estar en la biblioteca no es tener intimidad, Remus, creo que tengo que enseñarte lo que es la intimidad—dijo Sharon acercándose sugerentemente a Remus.

-que halla espacio McQueen—dijo Sirius mirando divertido a la chica que le hizo una mueca y se metió corriendo en el baño.

-no se como todavía nos has sucumbido a sus encantos—comentó James como si nada—si no fuera por que estoy colado por Lily ya habría hecho todo lo posible por llevármela a la cama.

-James…-Remus suspiró—para empezar, ya deberías saber que yo no soy como vosotros, no me interesan las relaciones esporádicas, quiero algo serio y con Sharon es imposible, me comería y luego me escupiría.

-creí que no querías tener relaciones serias, creo recordar que en una ocasión dijiste que nunca te casarías.

-ese es el otro problema, jamás condenaré a una mujer a ser una paria por ser mi esposa y ya no hablar de que no podríamos tener hijos por miedo a que les trasmitiera mi enfermedad.

James suspiró.

-siempre he pensado que tienes una actitud muy cerrada al respecto, te has parado a pensar que tal vez tu hijo no heredase tu pequeño problema peludo?

-no puedo arriesgarme James, tu no sabes como es esto—dijo Remus angustiado—tengo suerte de que sea Dumbledore el director de Hogwarts o yo no podría ni si quiera haberme acercado al colegio, él me dio una oportunidad, pero ¿crees que alguien va a darme trabajo en cuanto salga de Hogwarts? Cuando se sepa de mi estado, y créeme eso se acaba sabiendo, nadie va a querer contratarme.

-yo lo haría—dijo James encogiéndose de hombros—tienes las mejores notas de curso junto con Lily, si al salir de Hogwarts necesitas trabajo mi padre puede dártelo en alguna de las empresas de la familia, a menos que te quieras hacer Auror como Sirius y yo.

Remus suspiró cansado.

-no quiero poner a tu padre en un compromiso—dijo Remus—ya me las apañaré como pueda, en cuanto a hacerme Auror, no creo que dejen a un hombre lobo ser un Auror.

-pues si no quieres trabajar para el padre de James, podrías trabajar para el mío—comentó Sharon que salía del baño acompañada por Lily y Rose que parecían interesadas en la conversación—mi padre es una investigador Medimago , está intentando descubrir una cura para la Licantropía y el vampirismo, tu propia experiencia y tus conocimientos en runas y pociones podrían ser muy útiles en su trabajo, puedo sugerírselo.

-yo también te ofrecería trabajo pero soy hija de muggles, no se hasta que punto vas que querer lo que te puedo ofrecer—dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros—aunque te pagaría una millonada si atacases durante la luna llena a mi padre y a mi abuela.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO NI EN BROMA!—gritó Remus furioso—no sabes lo que es esta maldición, si los convirtiera…

-¿Quién dijo nada de convertirlos?—preguntó Rose con una ceja arqueada—yo los quiero muertos

-venga Rose no seas exagerada—dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño—nadie odia tanto a sus padres como para desearles la muerte…

Ante la mirada de Rose Lily se calló.

-eso es por que todavía no me conoces lo suficiente, si ellos mueren te puedo garantizar que yo bailaré sobre sus tumbas y después las profanaré y tiraré sus cadáveres al mar. Tu tienes una familia maravillosa Lily—dijo Rose mirando con ternura a la chica para después endurecer la mirada—en mi familia no hay mas que monstruos…


End file.
